Rise of The Makai Lord Tsukune Aono
by kaosgod
Summary: Poor Tsukune thought that he was normal but  a certain suicide attempt caused his god-like powers to awaken from his slumber. and he is ready to take the Yokai world by storm. some OC added to the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I thought of while doing a little brainstorming for another story. Tsukune Aono, not so mild human, just learned that there are more than just Yokai monsters. Now knowing his true nature, he now has to help the academy that once deserted him because of his 'humanity,' or a war that's as old as time, will repeat itself once more. I don't own Rosario vampire and its characters. I only toy with their existence. Heh heh heh!

A typical day at Yokai Academy. Your typical classes, your typical off the wall school activities. But fortunately (or unfortunately in Tsukune's case) your typical staying alive exercise regime as he surprisingly dodged another blow from an attacking monster. The Frankenstein monster, standing at least eight feet, looked down at Tsukune whose red eyes glared at the monster, causing the monster in question to back away before being lifted in the air by Tsukune himself.

"You picked the wrong day to piss me off," he muttered before throwing him head first into a tree. "I mean, Moka in her super vampire mode decides to kick the living shit out of me for no reason at all what so ever, stating that I wasn't worthy of being with her. Then Kurumu constantly seducing me every chance she gets which results in Yukari saving me but asking me for a threesome with Moka…not happening." He then crouched down looking at the sea from the top of the hill. "And let's not forget Mizore's stalking me…at least she would be there for me. But after that little spat I had with them…" He remembered the harsh words from the rest of the monsters that found out of his humanity…despite the constant injections from Moka, he was still shunned that the headmaster kicked him out. Then he felt anger when he looked at the holy lock that kept him human.

"After all that I've done for him, the fucker still kicks me out!" he shouts angrily. "To think I thought I had friends. To think that I actually fell in love…all those feelings was a lie." He then stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean below as he held on the lock on his right arm. "I guess my only friend and love…is in the ocean below…death." At that moment, he yanked the chain off and jumped off the cliff. As he felt pain from the ghoul inside him being released, he was greeted with a feeling of calmness as he hit the water. Not far off from the cliff stood the headmaster with a wide grin on his face, twirling the Rosario of judgment in his hand.

Tsukune, my boy, he thought as lightning struck the waters and a figure with shoulder length red hair and silver highlights, semi pale skin and silver eyes with lightning pupils erupted from the water. I was hoping you would take this route.

The next day, the figure woke up inside the headmaster's office with Ruby staring at him with concern and shock.

"…Ruby?" he asked. The witch then smiled at him as she placed her hand on his cheek lovingly.

"Hello, Tsukune," she replied softly. "Who would've guess you were an actual monster." At that, Tsukune got out of bed and immediately and stood in front of a full length mirror. And the reflection that stared back at him scared him shitless. It wasn't the skin that scared him…nor was the hair that scared him (ok…maybe it was)…it was the eyes that stared right back at him. He opened his mouth to scream but stopped when he noticed the fangs in his mouth. Fangs that almost looked deathly like that of a…a…

"…vampire?" Tsukune questioned.

"You can say that," a voice said behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around to know who that was. A low growl escaped his lips as red lightning like energy encircled his entire body, causing Ruby to be fascinated and frightened at the same time. "Calm yourself, Tsukune…I don't need that untamed power of yours going out of control…young lord." Tsukune's eyes widened as he whirled around on Tenmei, the academies headmaster.

"Young…lord!" he bellowed. "What the hell am I!"

"A Makai Vampire. More powerful than your average yokai vampire…more powerful than…"

"Moka?"

"She's an ant compared to the things you're capable of doing. Sure, you can turn your energies into pure raw power like your _average_ vampire but you…well…the energies you're giving off should state just how much powerful you really are." Tsukune looked down on his right arm and found that the holy lock that was to suppress the ghoul within was no longer there, causing him to grin.

"…I take it that the ghoul is the least of my worries now, huh?" he asked finally as he realized that there had to be a good reason why the headmaster was telling him about what he is.

In other words…Tenmei wanted him to do something for him.

…wouldn't be the first fucking time he wanted me to do something to break my damn neck, he thought to himself while he glanced at the headmaster with a bored look on his face.

_What do you want from me, old man?_ Tenmei's eyes widened into saucers before closing his eyes after realizing that the voice that he heard in his head belonged to Tsukune himself.

"You know me all too well…it's scary," he said finally as he motioned for Ruby to bring over a box and handed it to Tsukune.

Three days later

Tsukune was seen walking back towards the school gates in his human form as he processed the information in his head.

_"You know of the monstrels that keep attacking you are part f the anti-thesis, or anti-schoolers if you don't understand," Tenmei had said. "I believe that the attacks from them are only the beginning for a much larger threat. The only thing I need for you to do is to…snuff them out, per se." Tsukune had opened up the box that Ruby handed him to reveal a black choker with a blood red gem. When he placed it on, he felt himself change back into his human form in a blinding flash of light._

_"That choker acts like a limiter," Ruby began explaining. "It will hold back some of your powers…but not all of them. You're going to find out that your weaknesses are the same as a vampire of this world when you don't feed. This transfusion pack should last you for a few days."_

_"Remember…you must help this school," Tenmei finished explaining._

_"And if I don't?" Tenmei gave Tsukune a look of distress that spoke great volumes._

_"You don't have to help…if you want to see a war between monsters and humans break out."_

He certainly has a way with words, Tsukune thought to himself as he formed a ball of energy in his hands and released. Immediately, he sensed that there was no danger around him nor the school. He was getting more and more used to his powers…especially facing off with Tenmei himself had brought out his latent powers of blood lightning. He has a point though…I can't let there be a war out in the human world. As he stopped in front of the gates, he was greeted by Kuyo and the rest of the Enforcers.

"I still can't get over the fact that this human is going to be an enforcer," he said through clenched teeth. "So…how much monster power did you borrow to get back into this school, trash?" Keito and the others laughed as Kuyo formed a ball of flame in his hand but stopped when he noticed a few things that seemed…off. First off…the clouds that was forming was glowing red as thunder was heard in the skies. Second…Tsukune seemed too calm to be standing up against his crew without the help of his harem. Third…Tsukune was no longer smiling…he was glaring at the crew with silver eyes as a few lightning bolts struck the ground where they stood. Snarling, Tsukune balled his hands into fists as one more bolt struck his hand. Even with his limiter on, he was still someone to be feared.

"Kuyo," he began as he tried to grab a reign on his anger. "I hope this is not your way of welcoming a new member into the enforcers. If it is…we are not going to get along. Human Tsukune is gone…fuck with me…and you will know your true place… dead. Are we clear?" Everyone including Kuyo nodded their head vigorously. "Good…can we try this again?"

"…welcome back, Aono…and welcome to the enforcers."

Readers please review this story. I'm also working on a persona fan fic but it's difficult with me being in the navy and what not so please cut me some slack I hope to get some reviews shortly. By the by…I recently started reading Rosario Vampire and fell in love instantly. Hope you enjoy and look forward to updating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class is in session!" All the clamor that was going on grounded to a halt as Kagome Ririko, Yokai Academies Math instructor entered the class. But to a certain light blue haired succubus, she was only competition in the…assets department.

Who's bright idea was it to have this slut as a math teacher, she wondered before staring to her right and found the pink haired vampire named Moka staring at her before looking away quickly. Ever since the day that Inner Moka had dealt with Tsukune rather harshly because he didn't want to leave the school and confessed his feelings for both Moka's, Kurumu had let her anger known towards her. In fact, Moka's circle of friends have dwindle down to only Yukari Sendo, the schools residential witch (we won't go there on the reason why she is still friends with Moka). That only left Mizore Shirayuki, who felt that her heart had been torn since Tsukune's 'departure' from the school. But what the others don't realize is that Moka still missed him so much and felt that she wished she had a bit more control over her actions when Inner Moka takes over.

_"Do you honestly believe that I, an S class monster, would fall in love with a low-life human?" Inner Moka had asked after he received news that Tenmei had kicked him out the academy. "I'd rather have went for Saizo than for your sorry ass." Needless to say, Tsukune was heart broken from the words but of course, he was too hard headed to give up so easily._

_ "I thought that after all that we've been through," he began. "I had hoped that you and I…" he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence when he felt a searing pain in his groin when Moka came to him and picked him up from his balls by the heel of her foot._

_ "Idiot. I've said it once and I will say it again." She then jumped up to meet her knee to Tsukune's chin and knocked him in the air. "Know…your…place!" She then turned and walked away as she flicked her silver colored hair from her face as Tsukune landed rather hard on the ground. "Go back to the human world…no one here wants you here…neither do I._

A tear slowly ran down her face before wiping her cheek roughly with her sleeve.

I'm sorry, Tsukune, she thought sadly before Inner Moka spoke to her.

_I have to admit that I was a bit too rough on him but there is no need to feel sorry for him._ Moka only looked down and found the Rosario's centerpiece glowing as if it was looking at her.

You have know idea how much I hate you right now.

_I thought I did you a favor. As much as his blood was good, that was all he was good for. That and to pulling off the Rosario…nothing more._

…go fuck off. Silence only reigned once more before she finally paid attention in class.

"Class, I would like to reintroduce you to a student whom we thought was human but thanks to the headmaster, it turns out that he was something more than what he let on," Kagome began. All four women's head jerked up at the mention of human. "Please come in, Tsukune." The door slid open and Tsukune walked into the class room sporting the enforcers uniform consisting of black slacks, overcoat and fingerless gloves. He only smiled when he looked at the shocked look on everyone's face but none had that Kodak moment look except for Moka.

_…well I'll be damned._

Lunchtime

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gin Morioka exclaimed after hearing of Tsukune's return to the campus. "Why the hell did the headmaster had a change of heart?"

"Something about discovering something about Tsukune, desu," Yukari replied with a smile on her face. Since seeing him, she had felt…giddy for reasons unknown (readers I think you know why). "But the way that he looked at us…especially Moka…it was as if he didn't want anything to do with us anymore."

"Can you blame him?" Everyone jumped at Mizore's voice which came from the bushes not too far away from where they were sitting. "I mean…after what a certain vampire did to him," she then turned to that said vampire and glared at her, "I figured that he thought that we were still friends with her."

"I didn't do anything to him!" Moka screamed. "It was my other self! Why can't you see that!"

"Maybe because it was still you?" Everyone jumped once more when Saizo had walked up to their table. He then looked over to the enforcers table and noticed Tsukune and the other talking with each other. "But for the trash to be an enforcer! That old fool must be desperate to draw us out of the blue." Gin made no effort to kill him once he realized that Saizo had joined the group of monstrels hell bent on destroying the school because of its mission.

"You're one of them?" Yukari asked before Saizo held her by her neck and lifted the young witch in the air while the rest of the student body watch on, afraid of helping her against an anti-schooler.

"And what was your first guess, bitch? And I thought you were the smartest of them all."

Not far from their table, Keito had looked out the corner of her eye and saw the whole situation.

"He's got guts," she replied as she tapped Kuyo on the shoulder. Kuyo turned and saw what she was referring to. Sighing, he turned to Tsukune who was trying to keep his cool.

…he's failing, Kuyo thought before standing up and walking towards the News clubs table.

"I don't know if you understand this," he began. "But picking a fight with a child…no offense," he replied as he looked over at Yukari before staring straight at Saizo as he transformed into his monster form. "Oh great…now you want to break the rules of this school. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Shut up, you stupid fox," Saizo replied just as Moka jumped on top of his back and wrapped her arms around his neck but due to her powers being sealed, it was easy for Saizo to throw Moka off his back…which her body was heading towards the school walls…that was until Tsukune was at her side and caught her with great ease, surprising everyone around him with his amazing speed.

"I blinked and he was right there by the fucking school," Keito muttered to herself. "When in the hell did he get so fast!" She lifted up her shirt as six spider legs erupted from her stomach. Before she was able to go up to Saizo and subdue him, a voice was heard in her head.

_…he's mine, Keito._ She came to a halt and looked over to where Tsukune was knelt on the ground with Moka in his arms. He looked down and stared at the Rosario and gave it a cryptic laugh.

"…I'm extrememly pissed off at you right now," he replied softly, causing Moka to cry.

"…I understand," she murmured.

"I wasn't talking to you…I was talking to _her_." His head motion towards her Rosario before regarding Moka once more. "If the two of you don't like me…if you don't want me to be around…all you have to do is say so."

_We don't want you around us._ And with that, a low growl was soon heard as his eyes went from silver back to his original eye color, silencing the cross…for only a brief moment.

_…you can hear me…can you?_ Tsukune, with his free hand, placed his fingers on the blood gem that rested on his collar and closed his eyes.

_What do you think, Moka?_ And with those words towards Inner Moka, he ripped the blood stone from his choker, his body immediately being filled with energy just as the clouds that was forming grew a dark shade of red and lightning struck him head on, causing everyone to be forced to the ground.

What is this energy, Kurumu wondered as she held on to the table. It's…even darker than Moka's when her seal is taken off. From far away, both Tenmei and the bus driver looked on at the show that was taking place by the bus stop. Even without him being there, Tenmei could see that Tsukune had transformed into his monstrous vampire form, his red hair dancing with the energies that he was giving off. As he slowly floated off the ground with Moka still in his arms, he gave off a demonic laugh that spooked Saizo (and the rest of the student body) to death.

"…I had hoped I wouldn't had to be forced to transform like this…but you leave me no choice," he replied as he slowly glided towards Saizo, placing Moka in Gin's arms. Before he continued on, he turned back around and snatched her from his arms. Surprised, Gin formed his claws but before he could do anything, Tsukune looked back and replied, "I forgot that she doesn't like perverts." Kurumu and Yukari had grinned before looking at Tsukune from head to toe.

Oh…my…goodness, Kurumu thought to herself. He looks so…so…sexy!

…screw Moka, I just want Tsukune, Yukari thought just as her, Kurumu and Mizore began drooling over him. Meanwhile, Inner Moka had one thought flowing through her mind.

_…I'm in love!_ Looking down, Tsukune grinned as he shook his head, placing her on the ground gently before taking off towards a frightened Saizo.

_I heard that, Moka!_

To be continued.

There ends chapter 2 even before I asked for the reviews. I hope I did pretty good. I have to get away from the computer screen before I go blind. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

People of the fanfiction world, I would like to say thank you for the positive feedback I get from all of ya. I hope I can continue to grab your attention…

Kokoa: HEY, ASSHOLE!

Me: …can you excuse me for just one second. (turns to Kokoa). Ahh, how can I help you?

Kokoa: Did you ever stop to consider that you're forgetting some one in this story?

Me: (rubs chin thoughtfully) Nope…not really.

Kokoa: ! (bat turns into a warhammer)

Me: …oh…you…umm…let me see…got it! Why don't you be a beautiful vampire and tell the readers the disclaimer.

Kokoa: …it's a start. This maggot here doesn't own Rosario+Vampire or any of the characters. There, kaosgod, are you happy now?

Me: (dust cloud appears from where he stood)

Kokoa: for a human…he's really fast on his feet.

Ruby is described as many, many things: Assistant to the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, substitute teacher at times, nurse, etc, etc. But being surprised…now that was something new to the witch as she was seen standing on the rooftops watching the fight between Saizo and Tsukune.

Lord Tsukune, she corrected herself as she continued to observe the scene with both fear and…lust in her eyes. It's not even a fair fight…it's a freaking massacre…I hope he does many, many naughty things to me in the near future.

…Yes, Ruby is above all…a freak.

Saizo was slowly crawling out of the man made crater, his left eye puffed out and blood pouring out of every cut on his body. Before he could fully stand, he felt himself fall face first back onto the ground due to Tsukune landing roughly on Saizo's shoulders, causing the crater to grow deeper.

How did this weakling get so fucking powerful, he wondered just as his head got yanked back so he could look at the bored expressions on Tsukune's face. And this aura…it's not Yokai…but it's definitely something monstrous.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Saizo," Tsukune replied calmly as his silver eyes glowed dimly before grabbing Saizo's hair and jumped, taking Saizo with him airborne, his screams echoing as they disappeared into the dark red clouds. All Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore could do is stare at the skies with a shocked but yet fearful look on their faces.

_…this power…this aura…feels familiar to me somehow._ Moka looks down at her rosario and found her centerpiece glow once more. _I can't shake this feeling that I've…known this power long ago._

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

_…I…I don't know._ Meanwhile, Kuyo and the other members of the enforcers stared at the clouds, mesmerized by the power they just felt.

"…this power of Tsukune's is god-like!" Keito exclaimed as a huge smile formed on her face. "He's handling Saizo as if he's…scratch that…him taking on Saizo is like pointing a barrel from a tank towards a freaking housefly. There's no way that Saizo is going to win this fight." All the other members agreed to her comment except for Kuyo, who was seen shuddering from the fight, remembering what he did to Tsukune not so long ago.

…I hope he doesn't bare a grudge against me, he thought as he turned around and slowly started to walk away from the area.

"Where are ya going?" one of the members questioned him. Kuyo stopped and only turned his head so he could regard his junior member.

"…back to my room," he calmly stated. But before he walked away, he muttered, "to find a fresh change of boxers." As soon as he said that, they heard thunder rumbling in the clouds and then another scream just as Saizo was falling face first towards the school grounds as a red blur went past him. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he felt himself stop rather hard. He slowly opens his eyes and found Tsukune grinning at him.

"You know what's funny?" Tsukune asked. "The simple fact that at first, I couldn't even do anything. Moka had to protect me from you. This time…Moka isn't giving you this excruciating beat down…it's me." He then leaned towards the anti-thesis member and chuckled when he saw Saizo shaking uncontrollably. "Can you do me a small favor?" Tsukune's right leg started bouncing about in anticipation of what he was going to do next.

"…what is it?" Saizo asked barely above a whisper. He then screamed when the blood lightning that Tsukune wielded started surging throughout his body.

"Tell your friends that if they attack again…I…_WILL…_kill you. Now…_FLY!_" He then kicked Saizo's jaw, his body was seen flying towards the sky as Tsukune twirled his finger around. Gin was finding this hard to believe but because of the girls safety, he put that thought to the side. He then found Tsukune looking at him who was still twirl his finger in the air.

"Tell me when to stop," was all Tsukune said. Gin grinned as he nodded his head. Tsukune only shrug as his finger stopped moving only to make a dropping motion, a lightning bolt striking the poor fool. Moments later, everyone felt the ground tremble slightly just as Tsukune walked over to the girls. Glaring at each one of them, he snatched his choker from off the ground and placed it on, the clouds slowly disappearing and the skies return to it's normal color along with Tsukune reverting to his human form. He then glared at Moka's rosario and found that the centerpiece that was glowing had stopped, causing Tsukune to chuckle for a bit as he walked away from the school grounds.

So…the bitch is actually scared of me…good, he thought to himself as his eyes glowed silver for a moment and back to his original eye color. Keito could only laugh at this as she looked at the students who had a mortified expression on their face.

"So…does anyone else need a change of underwear after watching that fight?" she questioned. "Because now…I sure as hell do." The whole student body had raised their hands.

"That went well," Kurumu said just as she sat down in her seat. "Finding out that Tsukune was an actual monster just makes me want him even more. Did you see his body?"

"Every girl saw his body, you dumb broad," Yukari muttered. Seconds later, she was seen with a bump on her face with Kurumu glaring at the young witch.

"What the hell kind of monster is he?" Mizore asked just as Tsukune walked into the classroom, sighing as he saw that every girl was eyeing him up and down. He then sat down only to find out it was three seats away from Moka. Slowly shaking his head, he then brought his attention to the teacher.

"Before I begin, I would like to thank Mr. Aono here on protecting us this day," the teacher replied as Tsukune nervously scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing," he replied. "Just doing my job as an enforcer, I guess…can we please stop talking about me and get on with the lesson plans…I would like to leave very shortly." The teacher nodded his head as he grabbed the classes attention. Just as he reached into his bag for his notebook, he heard a very familiar voice in his head.

_…so, Tsukune Aono isn't so human? _Tsukune only rolled his eyes as he turned to his left and found the rosario floating a little bit off Moka's body facing him.

"What are you doing?" she muttered to her inner self trying to place it back down to no avail. "It's bad that he's mad at us."

_I hope you're not expecting an apology from me because you're still worthless._ Growling softly, he lifted his arm calmly until it looked like he was grabbing for it. _And what are you going to do now…strike me? You'll be hitting her you low-life…_Before she could continue, she noticed that she was closer to Tsukune than expected. Moka looked down and found the rosario was gone. Wide eyed, she turns to Tsukune who had it in his hands before he threw it in Moka's jacket pocket. The room was then filled with demonic energy as Moka's hair turned from pink to silver and her eyes turned blood red an slitted. Inner Moka then looked around and found Tsukune grinning at her shocked look on her face.

"_…uh oh,_" she muttered before his eyes flashed and she was sent flying through the school walls.

"…superiority complex ass bitch," he muttered before returning his attention to the surprised teacher.

Back in the head masters office, Tenmei slowly raised his head a bit and grinned. Ruby gave him a questioning gaze only for him to cut her off.

"Can you be a dear and open up the window behind me please?" he asked.

"Is there a reason why?" she asked but got up and opened the window.

"…the glass on the window's is quite expensive." He got up just as he brought his arm out quickly and caught a screaming Moka by her ankles and dropped her to the ground. "I take it you pissed off a certain person that saved you guys, huh?" Moka could only stay on the ground and nod her head, her arms were slightly covered with cuts that were beginning to heal.

"_What is he?_" she asked finally after calming down. Moka only cringed as Tenmei leaned towards her and stared at her with those white glowing eyes of his.

"He's a Makai vampire…and if my information is correct…he is the first monster that every showed you your place."

To be continued


	4. A past partially revealed

Next Chappie is up! Sorry for the brainfart but I had to get some advice on how to proceed and to take a peek at…nevermind, I will be telling the story…

Kokoa: …

You mind getting the axe out from my neck and do the damn disclaimer please?

Kokoa: …kaosgod doesn't own rosario vampire nor its characters thank god.

You make it seem like it's a bad thing that if I did own it.

Kokoa: my pride is at stake thank you very much, prick!

"Excellent work, Tsukune," Tenmei replied as said person burst through his office with the enforcers in tow. "I'm surprised that anti-thesis is making their move so…"

"Quickly?" Keito muttered, soon realizing that the sealed Moka peeked her head from behind the chairman staring at Tsukune. Sighing, he took a step forward but she shrinks back out of fear.

"Is it that bad?" he asked. Moka shivers with the memories. Although separate, both outer and inner Moka share the same body…and she was still in pain from her unplanned flight.

"My other self is frightened," she replied. "Her and frightened do not belong in the same sentence."

Now that Moka puts it like that, Tsukune thought with a grin as he turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"There is one thing that's bothering me, though," Kuyo replied. "How did Tsukune come to have this much power?"

"He was born into royalty," the chairman replied as he turned his back on the students to stare out the window. "But unfortunate events caused the higher Makai's to seal his powers to be a human. The cause of his powers to be sealed was brought about by a certain war between two monster factions…Yokai and Makai… broke out because the Makai races were blamed for the death of a certain heiress of the vampire race…Akasha Bloodriver." After hearing the name, all except for Tsukune turned to Moka who had a shocked look on her face.

"My…mother?" she asked. "How does my mother fit into Tsukune's power and life?" Tenmei grinned slightly at the confused vampire before the rosario glowed.

_Now I remember…because the royal makai family led a coup against one of their own…and our mother led them despite being a Yokai. _Tsukune cocked an eyebrow as he casted a side glance towards the rosario…which the glow immediately left. The others laughed just as Moka herself blushed heavily from Tsukune's glance. Sighing yet for the umpteenth time, Tsukune closed his eyes and concentrated for what he was about to do.

Inside the rosario

Moka was confused…and a bit terrified of the new Tsukune…and that feeling intensified as she felt his presence inside her little prison. She turned slowly and found a calm looking Tsukune staring at her with a smile on his face.

"…_so now what?_" she questioned. "_Going to finish what you started…wait…how is it that you can be in here?_" He only shrugged as he disappeared and reappeared at her side.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm slowly learning about myself…something I'm sure you had to do when you were younger, right?" Moka only closed her eyes as she let Tsukune's words seep into her mind. Tsukune then took the time to notice his surroundings…or lack of. "I think it's time you gotten a new interior decorator. I know that this is where you reside when you're sealed but come on…you got to liven up the place…and why is it so freaking cramped?" And it was at that moment that Moka did the one thing that no one thought she was capable of doing…

…laughed. And it wasn't one of those killer intentional laughter…it was a genuine laugh…something that Tsukune couldn't help but smile at her. After her laughter died down, she turned her attention to the makai monster and grinned at him.

"_You made me laugh on purpose,_" she replied. "_…hoping that I wouldn't be scared around you._"

"It's working, isn't it?" Tsukune asked.

"_Indeed. I'm…sorry for the way I treated you in the past. Can we put this behind us?_"

"You're just kissing ass so you can suck on my blood." As expected, the smile left her pale face as she reared back to hit him but he didn't move. "You can have some if you want…it's just that…with me being the way I am now, I don't know if my blood will be tasty for you." He turned around, leaving a confused Moka staring at his backside. "Goodbye for now…I'll come back some time…to do something about this place. Geez, it sure does need something instead of seeing white walls all around." And with that, Tsukune dematerialized out of Moka's cramp prison, leaving Moka to her thoughts once more. Smiling, she sat down on the floor Indian style and closed her eyes.

Back at the office, Tsukune opened up his silver eyes before returning to his natural brown. He soon found everyone was staring at him…even Moka but it seems like she had tears of joy as she smiled lightly.

"You guys looking at something?" he asked cautiously before Kuyo grinned slightly as the chairman shook his head.

"Moka, please allow Tsukune to be a part of the newspapers club once more," he replied. "But he will still serve his duties as an enforcer…and keep his grades up. I will be counting on you, Moka Akashiya."

"Yes sir," Moka replied. "We'll make sure that he gets comfortable once more in this place." With that, she bowed to Tenmei before leaving but soon found herself stopping and glancing back at Tsukune…a look that, although it's been a while, he recognizes all too well. Within seconds, he felt Moka's fangs digging deep into his neck, drinking greedily of his blood as he looked on at everyone's face and realized that everyone was trying to stifle a laugh.

_And when she says we, we don't mean the other girls. It will only be the two of us making sure is acclimated to this place once more…one way, or another._

Minutes later, Tsukune was walking back to his dorm when he closed his eyes as memories foreign to him plagued his mind.

_Flashback eight years ago._

_ "Tsukki Keraburu, come out her boy. We have company!" A boy with medium length red hair came floating out the small hut of the Makai village to be greeted by a man and a woman sporting the same colored hair. The male's hair went down towards the middle of his back twisted up in a ponytail dressed only in a wife beater and black leather pants while the woman wore a corset and a black mini-skirt._

_ "Why do you guys get to go out into the human world and I can't?" Tsukki asked as his attention fell to another woman with white hair and blood red eyes wearing a flowing red dress. She looked down at Tsukki and smiled at the boy as she bent down and picked the boy up from the ground._

_ "Akasha!" Tsukki then proceeded to wrap his arms around the vampires neck as she laughed whole heartedly, returning the affection._

_ "My little Tsukki still remembers me!" she shrieked as she placed the young prince down. "I didn't think you would remember me after two years!" She smiled sincerely at the boy before feeling her dressing being tugged. She looked down and found a smaller girl bearing similar features to that of Akasha herself. _

_ "Wow, I didn't think that Akasha had a midget fan club," the red haired male whispered while leaning in towards his wife._

_ "Raizo dear, be nice," Rain replied while elbowing him in his ribs. "Akasha was nice to baby-sit Tsukki while we went out." She then looked down at the little girl with silver hair that was tied behind her back. "And isn't this your child, Akasha. She certainly has your good looks."_

_ "And her fathers attitude," Akasha muttered but smiled playfully at her daughter who stared at her with a slight smile on her face. "But she wouldn't be my little Moka if she wasn't"_

Tsukune opened his eyes and found that he was in front of his dorm room feeling weak from not only the little trip into Moka's rosario but from her feeding session. Surprisingly, she said that his blood wasn't bad.

Better, in fact, he thought to himself before another thought crept up to his head. I knew Moka's mother? My real name is Tsukki Keraburu…I knew Moka when she was a…Tsukune laughed as he walked into the room and went straight for the refrigerator, pulling out a transfusion back filled with blood.

"I always thought that it was repulsive to drink blood," he began before tearing into the bag with his teeth and drained the packet dry, immediately feeling his energy being restored. "Now…it's not so bad. But those memories I had just now…this is something that I have to ask Moka about. Maybe she knows something but for now…" Tsukune's eyes glowed briefly as the lights dim darkness.

Meanwhile across the way to the girls dormitories, Moka had just seen Tsukune's light turn off as she let out a exaggerated groan. She then took off her uniform and folded it neatly and placed them on top of her basket.

_The taste of his blood still lingering in your mouth, huh?_ Moka looked down at the rosario before putting on her PJ's and stepped towards the window once more.

"Knock it off with his blood…as delicious as his blood was," she murmured. "I meant what I said about making sure he is re-acclimated to school. I don't know about you but…

_…so was I, you idiot._

"Whuu-?"

_Remember that I told you that his power was something familiar to me?_ Moka slowly nodded her head. _After you fed off of him, I finally came to the realization that this was the same monster I met in the makai lands…a dear friend of mine by the name of Tsukki Keraburu, the Makai's prince…Tsukune Aono._

"…prince? Tsukki!"

_Heh heh, I know that it's a little difficult to grasp but I will tell you gradually but for now, know that I won't let anything displease him, okay?_ Moka smiled briefly before staring straight across the window towards Tsukune's room as she placed her chin on top of her hands.

_…it's kinda weird that I'm able to tell that you ladies are staring through my darkened mirror. As flattered as I am, I'm going to have to ask you to lay down, Moka…_BOTH_ of you!_ Hearing Tsukune's voice, Moka immediately jumped into her bed and wrapped herself in her blanket, shivering for not being used to hearing his voice other than her innerself in her head.

"Goodnight, Tsukune," she whispered just as the rosario glowed slightly.

_…good night, Tsukki._

_ …sleep, my beautiful angels…good night._ Moka blushed as she drifted off to sleep while inner Moka could only close her eyes and smiled slightly.

…beautiful angels, eh, Tsukki, she wondered.

The next day, Tsukune was walking towards the school gates when he saw Kuyo and Keito talking with Moka. With curiousity getting the best of him, he decided to take a closer look but the way that Moka's rosario was glowing told him to stay put.

Let's see how accurate his senses are now, Kuyo thought as the corners of his lips twitched. Tsukune closed his eyes and allowed his senses to take over. He smiled gently as he slightly tilted his head towards the bushes.

"Nice hiding space, Mizore," he replied. Mizore poked her head from the same bushes, feeling rather disappointed that she couldn't sneak up on him. Tsukune then looked in front of him and stared right through Moka. "Two steps to your left please, Yukari." Yukari poked her head from behind Moka while Tsukune looked at his watch and muttered, "5…4…3…2…1…" He then sidestepped to the side and heard a loud thud on his left hand side. Snickering, he then walked by a surprised Kuyo and Keito as Moka and Yukari could only look on Kurumu who's cries were muffled by the ground. He then turned to Moka and gave her a wink before heading off into the school. Kurumu lifted her head from off the ground and replied, "I miss the human Tsukune." Although her cheeks were pink from Tsukune small flirting, she smiled while she felt that her inner self has doubled over in laughter.

That big chest bitch had it coming, she thought venomously. No one touches my Tsukki…no one!

Could it be that Moka actually found the one for her…or is it too early to tell? Find out in the next chapter of Rise of the Makai Lord


	5. Old threats arrived

I do not own R+V. nuff said. Also there will be new characters being added into the story so if you have questions you can email me.

As soon as Tsukune stepped into his homeroom, he was immediately hugged by Shizuka Nekonome, residential ditz of Yokai Academy.

"Meow, Tsukune, welcome back!" she exclaimed as her tail kept swishing back and forth. Tsukune only rolled his eyes as he gently hugged his teacher. Truth be told…he actually missed her.

"Good morning, Nekonome-sensei," he replied as he let go of her. "Is my usual seat available?" She then placed her fingers to her chin as her ears twitched as if she was thinking really hard. Before she could answer, Moka and the other girls came in with a surprised look on their face.

"His seat is next to me," Moka muttered before pulling Tsukune away from the other girls and pushing him into his chair.

"Yo, what the hell?" he questioned before her rosario glowed. Calming down, he closed his eyes and began to place his psyche inside the rosario, hoping to not only get the answers of Outer Moka's weird behavior, but also of his flashbacks that he gotten last night.

Inside the rosario

When he got inside, he saw Moka clenching and unclenching her fists as she bared her fangs.

…that's a very bad sign, he thought before he cautiously walked up to Moka as he raised his arms in the air as a sign of peace…and not be put to pieces.

"What's the problem?" he asked as he placed one arm around Moka. As he saw that she didn't react violently to his actions, he wrapped his other arm around Moka's waist and pulled her into a hug, hoping that her pride wouldn't kick in. To his surprise, he felt her relax as she wrapped her arms around him. He then looked at Moka and smiled gently. "Something must be seriously wrong for you to lose your cool _inside_ the rosario…the demonic aura is making this already cramped place a little bit tight." Moka chuckled a bit before she let go of him.

"…she's back," she replied. "That psychotic sensei escaped from prison and is now on the school grounds."

"Which one?" he muttered. "You're going to have to be a bit specific."

"…snakes for hair."

"Ahh…Ishigami…great. I suppose she's still after you for defeating her during the culture festival, huh?"

"Bingo. I'm…I'm going to need your help, Tsukki." Tsukune's eyes widened into saucers. Here is an S class monster asking him of all people for help.

Her pride must've been shot straight to hell, he thought before replying, "Sure, I'll help. Which brings me to my next question if you don't mind me asking."

"Go for it."

"…this isn't the first time I've met you, is it? I had this…vision in my head…"

"…your memories are slowly returning. This isn't the first time we've met. I've known you for a little over eight years…we were very close friends before the war broke out and my mother…" Moka looked down as she closed her eyes. Before she could say something else, Tsukune placed his hands on her shoulders.

"…you don't have to say anymore," he murmured. "It must've been hard if you can't bring yourself to saying it. Let's just focus on Ishigami for now. Whenever you want to talk about it…just glow." Moka giggled before seeing Tsukune disappearing from within the rosario, leaving her to her thoughts once more.

…I've definitely fallen in love with him…again, she thought as the last bit of her anger left her.

"Hey…Aono-kun." Tsukune's eyes opened slowly and he found Keito staring at him. "Ah, you're back. I take it that you learned of Ishigami's escape then?" Tsukune only nodded his head as he popped his neck. He then looked over at Moka and smiled, causing her to blush heavily.

"Why does he have to know what to say to make us feel better?" she muttered to herself.

_It's how Tsukki was. Even when we were children, he would always find a way to charm us unintentionally and make us happy. _It was still hard to believe for Outer Moka that Tsukune was actually of royalty but if her inner self could be comfortable, she can deal with it as well.

"So, what's the plan?" Tsukune asked just as he closed his eyes.

"We may have to evacuate the academy just in case the crazy bitch actually does have the balls to attack Moka in public," Kuyo replied as he walked into the classroom. Before anyone could agree, Tsukune stopped them as he saw the rosario glow once more.

"Hold on to that thought for a second," he replied before turning his attention back to the rosario. _I take it you disagree with the idea?_

_ Of course. If you think about it, Tsukki, if the school is evacuated, then she's going to realize that we know she's here in the academy. I suggest we continue school as if we don't know anything and if miss uglilocks decides to attack, we'll be ready for her._

_ …leave it to you to figure everything out._ He then looked over the other students and said, "Moka thinks that it wouldn't be wise to evacuate the students…it would let on that to her that we were anticipating her moves." In that instant that he said those words, Kuyo's youki lashed out towards Tsukune who had a bored look on his face.

"You're actually going to listen to this blood-sucking bitch that made your life a living…?" he couldn't finish his question because he felt himself being thrown against the chalkboard and bound against it. He looked up and saw that instead of brown or silver eyes, he was surprised to be staring into a vastness of darkness that was Tsukune's eyes.

"…_call her a bitch again and I tear out your fucking heart!_" Tsukune cried in an eerie voice that caused even inner Moka to cringe. "_Do I make myself perfectly clear?_" Kuyo could only nod vigorously as he dropped to the ground as Tsukune's eyes reverted to his natural brown, looking confused. He then looked around and found that all the students and teachers had a look of fear on their face when they noticed Tsukune's outburst. Even the usually quiet Mizore gasped at his reaction. Meanwhile, Moka's rosario had glowed once before dimming down, assuring Moka that it was only natural of his anger.

_Do not worry…knowing his mother, his anger is something to be expected for his hybrid race._ Moka's eyes widened as she got up from her seat and took off.

"Hybrid?" she questioned as she was away from earshot. "Did you say hybrid…as in monstrel hybrid?"

_Do not compare him to those half-breeds. His father was the Makai vampire…however his mother was something that was much stronger and more powerful than a vampire…and ancient in on its own…a shape shifter known to some as a Draconian. Humans called them dragoons._

Outside the school gates, a woman with long braided hair wearing black Capri pants and white cotton shirt came walking through the school gates watching the students come here and there. A small smile formed on her face as her hair moved but not from the wind…as if it was alive.

"I'm back again," she murmured as low audible hisses were coming from the tips of her hair. "Patience…you will be able to sink your teeth into as many of these weak monsters as much as you like but after we find the one that ridiculed us. I will make that bitch suffer." She then sauntered her way through the crowd of students but unbeknownst her, two figures were seen from the shadows, staring at the gorgon's retreating backside with glowing white eyes.

"Great," the male said as he stepped into the sun. Although he knew that he stood out with his light brown skin, all black eyes, he still took the chance to step into the foreign realm of the Yokai. His attire consisted of a tight sleeveless trenchcoat which he wore over his all white shirt with black and white trip pants and army boots. Before he took another step, he felt his partner/fiancée step out as well. Everything about her was the complete opposite of him that she wore all black that contrasted with her pale skin and black hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Don't you think that we need to observe her first, Xanatos?" she asked as the glow of her eyes dimmed to an unnatural golden color and slitted. "I happened to be more used to these lands than you are, my love. After all…you are a makai…a very powerful one at that."

"Ayane, I understand the need to observe," Xanatos began. "But I have this funny feeling that things are going to get ugly if we don't act now. Why don't you use that power of yours and make yourself useful?" He then slapped Ayane's firm ass and kept it there, causing the girl to moan softly as a tail erupted from her back and wrapped around his wrist. She looked back and her eyes went from golden to blood red before reverting back to its original color.

"…I love it when you boss me around, dear," she replied before she gotten one of the unfortunate male student's attention. "Excuse me…could you direct me fearlessely to see the chairman?" _ Charm._ The boys eyes lost its focus as his lizard like tongue hung from the corner of his mouth as he dragged himself towards Ayane who was grinning lecherously.

"Sure thing…my beautiful goddess," he said in a monotome voice that made Xanatos chuckle.

Kid…if only you knew how right you are on the goddess part, he thought to himself.

A few hours later, Tsukune was on the rooftops with his eyes closed as he felt a familiar presence walking towards him.

"I'm surprised that you're even coming up to get me," he replied darkly as he turned slightly to regard Moka as she sat next to him.

"Tsukune…I never liked him," she began. "So when you did that, it made me feel…safe…that you would defend me."

_That anger of yours was rather a turn on for me._

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Moka," Tsukune replied with a grin while outer Moka laughed at her inner self's…wonderful and colorful choice of words. "Language, girl. God damn!"

_Go to hell, Tsukki! _Tsukune regarded Moka for a bit before taking off her rosario and kissed her. After the demonic energy was released, Inner Moka was clearly surprised at what Tsukune had just did…and from the way that Tsukune's eyes widened, she was under the impression that he too was surprised by his somewhat bold actions. She was going to lean in for another kiss when they heard a very familiar and annoying voice rang in their ears.

"Leave my Onee-sama alone, you human filth!" They could only groan in frustration as they saw Kokoa Shuzen come running at them on the rooftop at full speed with her morning star ready to swing. Before the weapon made any contact at all, both Moka's and Tsukune's hands stopped the weapon before Tsukune squeezed, causing Kou to change back into his bat form. Shock was clearly written all over the red-haired vampires face but that was soon replaced with fear as she felt Moka's youki rise to epic proportions…but was not ready when she felt an unfamiliar killer intent coming from the 'human filth' that is Tsukune.

"Moka…I understand that she is your sister and all but one," Tsukune replied as he looked over at Kokoa who slowly started to back away. "I'm sick of her always clinging to you and making my life a living hell. And two…that voice of her is annoying as Mizore's stalking, Kurumu's tittie suffocations and Yukari's sick mind all at once. With your permission, can I hit her just this one time?" Moka only shook her head as she hear her sister scream for her life and ran off, much to Tsukune's delight. However, that left him when Moka leaned in and kissed him once more, raising his left hand with her own, his natural powers swirling about on his wrist before firing. She pulled away just as they heard Kokoa's scream echo throughout the academy.

"Hitting her with your fist I won't allow," she said as she laid placed her head on his chest. "Zapping her to knowing her place…that is a totally different story."

At the headmasters office, Xanatos and Ayane had just walked in and took their seats next to Ruby as she nodded her head towards the two out of respect. However, before she or anyone else could say anything, they heard a small thud from out side the chairmans walls outside following something being dragged down the building and a female muttering apologies after apologies towards no one in particular. Both the chairman and Ruby could only shrug their shoulders as Xanatos gave off a low chuckle.

And another one bites the dust, he thought before taking Ayane's hand and placing it in his own.

I know that it wasn't a really good chapter but I promise to have some actions in the next chapter plus Tsukune unlocks a new power…but can he control it? Next time on Rise of the Makai Lord.


	6. Feral RageVampire

Me: Uh…hey gang. Just thought I let you know that things have been…OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Kokoa: Get back here and get what's coming to you, you piece of shit!

Me: You are annoying…oh shit…I WAS KIDDING!

Kokoa: (Ko-chan changes to chainsaw) That's it…I was only going to kick you into submission but now I will rip you apart and send your body parts to each and every fucking state and country! (runs past Moka sitting on Tsukune's lap)

Tsukune…do you want to do the disclaimer or should I since the author is currently…

Moka. Running for his life? I got this. Kaosgod doesn't own Rosario+Vampire nor its characters…I hope my sister doesn't kill him…we do need him to continue the story.

"Not human, eh?" Kokoa asked as soon as she went back into the school. A little bit of smoke was seeping out of her school uniform as she looked at the members of the Newspaper club. Each of them nod their heads as if still trying to get over the little secret.

"And how long have you guys known about it?"

"At least a day and a half now," Mizore stated as she reflexively formed her ice claws. "And it was something that shook me to the very core. He's stronger now…more stronger than Moka is right now unsealed." Kokoa didn't seem amused hearing that someone like Tsukune, despite not being human, could overpower her onee-sama.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that besides my father, he can beat my onee-sama? You've got to be shitting me."

"_It's true, Kokoa._" The young vampire turned and found both Inner Moka and Tsukune at the doorway. "_He is, by far, more powerful than me…despite him awakening to his monster lineage. With a little bit more training, he could probably defeat father._" And if he does that, I just may be having Tsukki as my bloodmate, she thought to herself, earning her a questioning glance from Tsukune.

_What was that about us being bloodmates, Moka?_

_ Huh? Bloodmates? Nothing, nothing at all._ Kokoa scoffed at the idea as she pushed her way between her sister and Tsukune…who was by far irritated of being shoved by someone annoying and powerless as her.

"This wimp…defeat father?" she asked before doubling over in laughter. She then recovered from her laughter only to find that Moka was seated next to Kurumu behind her as Tsukune's eyes turned silver once more.

"_Watch this,_" Moka whispered to the girls. "_This is going to get interesting._" They then watched with awe as lightening like energy swirled around his arms.

It's…blood red, Kokoa thought, her eyes transfixed on the energy. It even smells like Tsukune's blood. I could never forget such a alluring aroma. Even Moka had caught the scent of his energies.

Why didn't I smell it beforehand, she wondered as she let her mind travel back to a certain time in the makai lands

Flash back, six years ago

_Young Tsukki was balling his fist tightly, his fingernails digging deep into his hands, drawing blood._

_ "That's it," Raizo began as he smelled his sons blood. "It only takes a little to summon the blood magic within you." He then noticed that his son's eyes opened as it changed from silver to all black…an ever lasting darkness. From the side lines, little Moka and her family watched with awe as they saw a mere young boy channeling his makaim, or demonic energy, through his blood and releasing it. _

_ "Incredible," said a man with jet black hair that went down to the base of his neck. Besides him, Akasha marveled at what she was seeing as true potential but out the corner of her eye, she saw that Moka had leaned a little bit closer to watch her dearest friend with…interest. She then leaned in over to the man next to her and whispered, "Issa…I think our little Moka has fallen for the Makai prince." Issa Shuzen carefully looked over to his third daughter and suppressed a grin. He then lightly flicked his youki at his daughter to catch her attention but to his surprise, she was still staring at Tsukki._

_ "It's a first time for everything, for I'm afraid that you're right, Akasha," he replied darkly. "If he wants our daughter, he's going to have to fight me." Akasha looked over at her husband/mate before chuckling softly. "And what is so funny?"_

_ "You, my mate, is what's funny, challenging a young boy to see if he's worthy of our daughter." At that, Moka turned her head slightly and regarded her family. "I think he is worthy of her love when they get older."_

_ "Yeah right. Hey Raizo!" The said vampire looked up and regarded his best friend. "I challenge your son. If he can defeat me…he will have the honor of being in the presence of my daughter." Raizo only shook his head as he went down to a knee and placed a hand on his sons shoulder._

_ "Son, remember what I told you about your mothers power also flowing through your blood?" he whispered into Tsukki's ear._

_ "Not to release it under any circumstances until I'm ready, right father?" Tsukki asked cautiously._

_ "Yeah…unleash the beast." And with that he turned his attention to Akasha and her daughter as he felt his sons power rising. He then sat down next to an amazed Moka as his wife sat next to Akasha who was seeing a somewhat fearful expression form on her husbands face._

_ "…a blood transfusion pack if my husband loses in less than two minutes," Akasha said, catching her mate of guard as he realized that his own lover was betting against him._

_ "…the gold necklace you have dangling around your neck if he loses _period!" _Rain replied calmly. But what surprised him was the next bet that was made._

_ "…all expenses paid wedding and one year wedding anniversary trip to anywhere we want to go, plus half the fortunes…from __**both**__ sides of the family," Moka calmly stated. Akasha looked down at her daughter and grinned as she saw the look that was plastered on Issa's face._

_ Great, now my own daughter is betting against me, he thought bitterly before turning to face Tsukki._

_ "You do realize that betting is a sin, correct, Moka?" Akasha finally asked._

_ "…and what you two do behind closed doors with your respective mates isn't?" _

…I was a vindictive little bitch when I was younger, she thought with an evil grin on her face. She then turned her attention back to Kokoa as she heard a small yelp come from the girl. She was holding the side of her neck as a thin line of blood trailed down her neck. Tsukune's eyes glowed dully as he looked at his left index finger that held Kokoa's blood which then charged with energy. He then grinned like a mad man as he spoke in a voice that echoed throughout the clubroom.

"_Bow, little vampire,_" Tsukune replied. Before she could brush him off, she felt herself unwillingly bow at his feet, causing everyone except Moka to gasp. Kokoa was definitely surprised.

My body…it's acting on its own accord, she thought as she struggled to regain control.

"_Now come meet me eye to eye?_" And with that mental command, she was slowly being lifted in the air by unseen forces but Moka understood it immediately…she felt and seen that power in action a long time ago.

"_Blood puppet_," Moka replied to Kokoa as she felt Tsukune's powers spike once more as blood lightning then struck around her. "_If he gets even a small drop of your blood, he can use his own energies and control you. Do you understand, dear sister what you're doing to him right now?_" Tsukune's eyes turned jet black as he bared his fangs at her.

"_You're pissing me off, maggot!_" Tsukune exclaimed as he threw her violently against the wall just as Moka could only looked at her sister with pity in her eyes. Before she can reply, she saw two new people in the school uniforms staring at everyone.

"…I missed a fight," Xanatos replied before shaking his head. "Damn…I was hoping to see some blood." His soon to be mate looked at him and rolled her eyes at him before setting her sights on both Moka and Kurumu. Both of the said girls gasped in surprise as recognition set in immediately…to which Xanatos picked up on. "I take it that you know them, Ayane?"

"You can say that," she murmured before addressing the vampire and the succubus. "I am Ayane Mitsirugi, a Yokai hybrid of both your races." Kokoa, after recovering from her assault, gasped at the new bit of information that was passed.

"Such an abomination shouldn't exist!" she cried before rushing in blindly towards Ayane.

"Wait, Kokoa," Kurumu began. "Don't go after her…she's a…" before she could finish, Ayane's hand snaked up and wrapped around the young girls throat, choking the air right out of her. "…somewhat of a goddess in our village." At this, Xanatos couldn't help but chuckle at the predicament that Kokoa had placed herself in. Here she was being shown her place by not only a makai hybrid…but that of his own fiancée, a Yokai hybrid.

"You…DARE…call me an abomination?" she questioned dangerously. "Unlike your sister, I am not sealed at the moment…don't ever fuck with me again little girl or I will send your severed head to your father! Am I clear?"

"Crystal…Lady Ayane," Kokoa replied meekly before running behind her sister all the while Xanatos chuckled softly before shivering. And from what everyone saw from him, a cloud of darkness was forming around his hands as if he lost a bit of control over his makaim…just as Tsukune felt the same feeling when his blood lightning swirled around him as well. Instantly, they heard screams coming from the outside. Alarmed, the girls walked over to the window and found Hitomi Izanami with a person that somewhat bore a resemblance to Tsukune…if only older. Flames wrapped around his body to form what looked like a creature with red scales, horns and wings made out of flames.

"_Looks like the hag is here…with a guest,_" Moka replied calmly. "_I think it's time to teach them a lesson._" Before her and the other girls left, they heard Kuyo and the other enforcers cry out in pain.

"…Varron," Xanatos muttered. "I think it's time to face them Tsukki…but on my terms. You all stay here where it's safe. The two of us will handle the situation." But his warning went unheard of as Ayane and the other Yokai took off to help the enforcers. "And yet, they don't listen. Care to explain why they can't?" Although he directed that question to Tsukune, it was obvious that something else was on his mind at the moment.

…Varron, he thought to himself. My…brother? Before he could think more of it, he heard another scream…one that came from his harem itself.

"…Kurumu!" he exclaimed as he ran out the classroom, leaving Xanatos rolling his eyes.

"And of course, they fall right into their arms…exactly where the enemy wants them to be." As soon as the words escaped him, a pillar of darkness erupted from beneath him for only a brief moment before it dissipated, revealing him with long flowing dark hair, muscles more toned and define as he opened his eyes, revealing white eyes that looked like a full moon and slanted. "**Oh well…a reaper's gotta do…what a reaper's gotta do.**"

Outside, Gin, in his werewolf form, was holding Moka back as Varron Kerabura held Kurumu high in the air while the rest of the Yokai tried their hardest to control their hatred and calmed down. Meanwhile, Hitomi laughed as she saw Kurumu struggling but to no avail in Varron's clutches.

"…it saddens me to see you all like this," Hitomi began. "So I'll make a deal with you…I'll leave along with my partner here if you would be so kind as to turn yourself to me so I can worship you as stone forever." Almost immediately, a basin was soon dropped on her head but was caught effortlessely by the makai known as Varron. Rolling his eyes, he only tightened his grip on Kurumu's neck.

"…_**who in the fuck…did this!**_" he bellowed, causing the one responsible, Yukari to back away slowly. Exhaling sharply, he threw the basin with a speed of a bullet and knock Yukari out, sending her flying back towards the building. Ruby screamed as she was about to summon her own magic only for her to stop as she remembered that Kurumu's life was in the balance. What the others didn't realize was that Tsukune had caught the young witch in his arms before setting her down carefully on the ground before looking back at the scene with anger as a few strands of Hitomi's hair wrapped itself around Moka's throat and arms, dragging her away from the others. As she got closer to her, Moka could feel the snakes biting into her arms, causing her to somewhat scream as she felt her wrist and some part of her arms petrifying…and that was something that was making Tsukune's blood boil.

"I've had my collection of beautiful women taken away from me because of you," Hitomi replied. "Then you foiled my plans for the ultimate art…I think it's time payment is in order. You will forever join my gallery in stone forever!" Unfortunately before another strand of her hair could bite into her again, a loud glass shattering sound was heard from the school, causing Varron to immediately drop Kurumu's unconscious body to the ground. He slowly turned to find Xanatos in his makai form leaning against the academy with a huge broadsword in his hands. Ayane sent her man an apologetic look as he began to walk forward but stopped as he felt energy forming slowly from behind him. He had seen the damage that was done to the witch but he was certain that hell was going to fly if not by his hands, then someone else's.

"_**Hello, dear Xanatos,**_" Varron replied calmly as he eyed the reaper. Xanatos stopped short in front of the makai and smiled carefully at him.

"**I'd say hi back but I think that you've gone a little too far in this game,**" Xanatos replied. "**I don't think you have any idea what you just did, did you?**" Varron only shook his head, beckoning him to continue. "**First off, that Yukari character is a child…knocking her around was a bad move…just as you damn near choking the life out of the succubus there. But I think you did something, Hitomi, that's you're going to regret if you stay alive. For you see…that shattering sound you just heard just happens to be a very weak seal finally breaking**" As the words left, the felt an immeasurable amount of power radiating from the school…so much that the school was literally shaking off of its foundation. The doors flew open and in a blink of an eye, Hitomi looked down and found that Moka was in the arms of an all white creature with pitch black eyes, tribunal tattooes going down his arms and all black feather wings. It reared back and roared out his anger and frustration before focusing once more at Hitomi. It was then that Varron paid close attention to the creature and gave off a laugh, causing Hitomi to shudder in fear not only at Varron's laugh but at the creature that was staring holes into her core.

"_**…Tsukki, brother, you're here!**_" Varron mocked jokingly but right before he flew a few feet ahead of him due to Tsukune kicking him squarely in the jaw.

"_**You dare,"**_ Tsukune asked just as he set Moka down just as he did with Yukari. "_**Harming a girl that's like a sister to me is one thing.**_" He then looked down at Moka as she took in Tsukune's new appearance.

_Ura…what's happening? Is that really Tsukune?_

_ …I'm afraid so. I think seeing us hurt made his seals break._ Tsukune then turned his attention to Hitomi who only started backing up from his intent to kill.  
"_**But you…hurt…Moka. You heart MY Moka!**_" He then took off after a shaking gorgon, screaming, "_**You…you will pay for what you did to her.**_" Gathering energy in his right hand, he went straight for Hitomi and struck his hands towards the ground.

At a safe distance, the headmaster only closed his eyes as he saw a pillar of red light shoot up towards the skies. Shaking his head, he could only go back inside his office and make a grab for the phone to call someone.

…may the bitch rest in peace, he thought to himself smiling.

Sorry if some things don't make since because I am extremely tired but blood lightning in my story basically he has to use his own blood so that he could do the many things that he's capable of. What would be of the fate of the Yokai's.


	7. Out with the old, in with the newMoka

Kokoa: hey sis, have you seen that jackass of an author around?

Moka: Nope…not at all. Why?

Kokoa: the fucker made me Tsukune's bitch the last chapter.

Moka: …actually, I'm his bitch but that's besides the point here.

Kokoa: whatever. (runs off away from the school grounds)

…is she gone.

Moka: yes, kaosgod…she's gone. However, why did you have Tsukki toss Kokoa around like a rag doll…if you don't mind me asking?

Studies show that some people just don't like your sister…that's all. Besides, I'm done tormenting her…for now. As for the readers, thank you again for everything. With everything being so hectic and me working on other stories that is not for fanfiction, it's been hell. So without further ado…Moka…if you would please.

Moka: He does not own rosario+vampire nor its characters…(stares at author). You have a wonderful scent by the way.

(insert metal gear solid alert sound)!

Moka (sealed) had stood by her lovers side in the nurses station for two days since Tsukune had lost the majority of his energy defending the school from Hitomi and his older brother, Varron.

_…how is he doing?_

"He still sleeps, Xanatos," she murmured. "I don't understand how he passed out to begin with."

_It's what Varron is capable of doing. _Xanatos then appeared on the opposite end of Tsukune's bed with a worried look on his face. "He knows Tsukki's weakness and he exploited them…plain and simple. It also didn't help that he used up too much power in the fight."

"…I'm more pissed off at our friends more than anything at the present moment, High Lord Xanatos. He is there friend and yet they labeled him a true monstrosity…like we have any room to speak of monsters!" She then placed her head on top of Tsukune's chest and cried. "If only we were stronger…we could've protected him…but we stood in the sidelines watching him battle those two. If only I didn't need him to take off my rosario…if only…if only…" But all Moka did was cry harder into Tsukune's chest as the memories of that day came back to her.

_Flashback, two days ago._

_ Hitomi was seen limping away from the school as she heard the battle taking place behind her. The majority of her hair was either singed or ripped off by Tsukune's draconian vampire form aka, DragoVamp._

_ Incredible, she thought to herself as she walked into one of the tunnels that led to the human world. This was something that I did not see coming. I thought that Moka was a powerhouse. But to think that it was Aono that did this to me…I'll be sure to remember what he is capable of doing._

_ "You won't get the chance to do such a thing." Hitomi whirled around and found an attractive young woman with flowing black hair wearing tight trip pants and a black tube top. "Omelia DeCastros at your service. Oracle knight lieutenant…and I need that makai prince alive for the war that's coming…and you're going to help me…to pay for your sins." A pair of succubus wings erupted from her back as her eyes glowed violet, causing the gorgon to cower with fear. "Whether willingly…or by force if necessary."_

_ Moka and the other Yokai were forced to the ground as the two makai beings energy crashed into each other however, Tsukune was forced to take a knee while Varron stood by and shrugged at his little brother._

_ "__**Don't tell me that this is all that my dear little Tsukki has to offer me?**__" he asked, clearly amused by the fact that he wasn't losing a lot of energy while Tsukune was. In fact, that was all part of Varron's plan. "__**I would've thought that the son of Raizo would last a little bit longer…but then again, your blood is tainted by that man. The draconians power is absolute…the vampires worship it.**__" Tsukune shook his head and looked up at his brother and sneered at him despite the pain he was in. He had lost a lot of blood during that fight and he was clearly paying for it. But he needed to not only protect his friends but of his loved one, Moka. Xanatos was at his side immediately as he helped his fellow lord to his feet._

_ "__**Is that the reason why you killed your own family and Raizo, little monster?**__" he asked, causing Tsukune's eyes to widen while Varron only grinned. "__**You have shamed yourself and the rest of the makai. I had always thought the better of you.**__"_

_ "__**And you think I care because…what…because you're a High Lord of the makai's? Don't make me laugh. If I wanted to, I could crush you with a thought. At least, however, you'd put up a better challenge than Tsukki.**__" Enraged, Tsukune had charged at his brother…unfortunately, that was exactly what Varron was waiting for as he pulled back and focused his energy into his right arm. Fear gripped Xanatos as he realized that it wasn't fire that he was conjuring like he normally does…but of the one thing that would bring a powerful vampire to his knees. Even before he released his energy, Moka was even able to hear the unmistakable sounds of rushing…_

_ "WATER!" both Moka and Xanatos exclaimed simultaneously. Normally, a makai vampire would not be affected by water…IF they have an abundance of blood flowing through their veins. Tsukune screamed as soon as the water came into contact with his skin as his own powers violently turned against him, his lightning powers damaging him from the inside out. Xanatos had placed up a dark shield around the students and the school but was knocked to the ground as Tsukune's makaim had surged through him._

_ Ugh, that was a crushing situation, Xanatos thought as he looked back up and saw the carnage that his fellow lord's powers have caused. Tsukune was knocked out cold with a huge gash over his chest and a cut going down from his left eyebrow to the tip of his cheek. A majority of the students were unconscious as Moka ran over to Tsukune's still body and held him to her chest._

_ "Tsukki…?" she murmured as she placed her hands onto his neck. Although she felt a pulse, it was a very weak one as she leaned in to bite him but Ayane stopped her._

_ "Do not give him blood," she spoke calmly towards Moka. Before Moka could even explain to her her reasoning, Ayane replied, "Lord Tsukki's powers and monster nature was sealed when you gave him blood before. Now that both seals are gone, I don't know what it would do to him if you were to inject her blood into him." Moka had clenched her jaw shut as Ayane's words reached home. Ayane sighed before wings erupted from her back along with her tail. Her youki was flaring dangerously as her eyes turned blood red and slitted as her fangs lengthen along with her nails. In the end of her transformation, Varron was staring at a sexy but very dangerous vampire/succubus hybrid as she wrapped her tail around her waistline. Kurumu, Moka and Kokoa had marveled at the Yokai goddess as she walked up to Varron without a single worry in her mind._

_ "…__**damn, no wonder Xanatos fawns over you,**__" Varron replied only to be slashed by not only Ayane's nails but her tail as well. Varron only looked back at her and flicked his demonic aura at her but she only stood there without fear. There was no way that a non-god creature-makai nor Yokai-was going to scare her. "__**I take that back…you're just a fucking bitch tainting our royal bloodline with yours…just like Moka!**__" Immediately, a shadow dragon loomed over and behind him, snarling violently at his backside. Ayane saw this and grinned. "__**And what is so fucking funny!**__" It was then that he heard the dragon roared behind him. Turning in fear, he was snatched in the air by the dragons jaw…he followed the head and it belonged to Xanatos…at least a towering version of himself with four sets of wings and his eyes blazing with power._

_ "…makai's can be a bit protective if their mate…Yokai or whatever…is in a very troubled situation…and you just pissed him off with that bitch comment." And with that, Xanatos' dragon arm's eyes glowed, seeping into Varron's body. He twitched and screamed violently as he felt his lifeforce leaving his body._

_ What's this feeling, he wondered. It's as if my soul is… Understanding gripped his weakened mind as he felt himself being dropped…only to have Ayane's foot connect to his jaw, sending him flying out of the school grounds. Satisfied that her anger had been satuated, she turns to find Xanatos in his human form looking over Tsukune as Moka begged everyone to help her (A/N: Moka and begging in the same sentence? I know…sad) however, people began to back away out of fear…and it only gotten worse when Xanatos growled as he picked Tsukune up and carried him back inside the school._

"I just don't understand why others would be afraid of his new powers," Moka murmured as she sat up from Tsukune's chest. Xanatos could only sigh just as his mate walked into the room with an expression that he read into all too well.

_…you're not about to…to Moka…are you?_ Ayane only smiled as she grabbed a hold of Moka's hands in one hand and the rosario in the other hand.

"…leave us, my love," Ayane replied. Xanatos quickly got up and left as fast as he could. A strong makai god he may be, but he still fears this woman. As soon as she saw that he was out of earshot, she looked over at Moka and asked, "How important is he to you?"

"From my other selfs memories, he is a very precious friend to me from long ago."

"Before the great war, huh? What if I told you that there was a way for you to become stronger than you are now? That you can have the power necessary to defend the one you love the most...so that Tsukki here won't be doing all the fighting for you?"

_…I would do anything to obtain that power…to protect my loved one…my only mate._ Ayane closed her eyes as she heard Inner Moka's words in her head. "Yes…we would do anything for him." Convinced, Ayane brushed Moka's hair out of the way so she gotten a view of her neck. She bent down and slowly licked her neck before blowing air onto it, causing the vampire to shiver.

"Know this, Moka Akashiya," Ayane began. "If I do this…whatever power that lies dormant within you will be unleashed…and you and your inner self will be one…you will not be the same Moka anymore." Outer Moka already didn't care what happened to her as long as her friends were safe and Inner Moka was not about to have Tsukune doing all the fighting for her.

"…do it," both Moka's replied at the same time. Without wasting anytime, Ayane leaned forward once more and sunk her fangs into Moka's neck, injecting her godly blood within her as Moka screamed in agony as she felt the rosario breaking. After a few minutes, the room was then filled with a eerie bright light.

Xanatos head leaned in against the door leading to the infirmary and the nurse was asking him questions but his answer was only a knife to her throat, suggesting that if she wanted to stay alive that she continued treating her patients and not snoop in on business that didn't belonged to her (well, it did but not of Moka's ascension). A few minutes later, a weary Ayane walked out the room only to fall onto her mates back. Sighing, he brought her legs around his waist and walked away towards their cojoined dorm but not without muttering, "Sure you could've augmented her powers but can't do the same for me?' Ayane smiled as she allowed herself to be carried away to the safety of their dormitory.

Back inside the room where Tsukune slept, a hand caressed his face slowly before pulling away reluctantly as a trace of darkness was swirling around the hand before that hand snapped and it disappeared. The woman looked at her hand and chuckled as she opened up the window and perched on top of it. She then looked back and gazed at Tsukune with her red and green eyes, both of them slitted as her pink and white hair with black highlights flowed with the wind.

I have heterochromia, Moka thought to herself as she eyed herself in the mirror. No matter, I know have the power to protect my friends and my true love thanks to Lady Ayane…and I will do just that. A portal of darkness appeared underneath Moka as she fell out the window and into the portal…and appearing inside her room in front of her mirror again taking a good look at herself.

"I will miss the old me…both of them," she murmured as she crawled into bed. "But I do believe, as the humans say it, it's time to be out with the old…and in with the new."

Moka is now unleashed as well but will it be enough? Also, what is Varron's objectives…and why does he hate his own brother so much? You're going to have to find out more in Rise of the Makai lord.


	8. Hell hath no fury pt 1

Okay…from a couple of new reviews, I understand that there are some mass confusions going on so I will make this little bio of some of my characters including Tsukune AKA Tsukki.

Xanatos Hideyasu/Zamael Valkyriam: Age is 329 years old. Monster form is hybrid form of vampire and horseman or in shorter terms, the reaper that feeds on not only blood but of life energy of his enemies. Born in the west makai kingdom called Purgitoria, he has had a harsh life living in the shadows of his parents, the horseman of war and the vampiric horseman of pestilence. He was given up to the Valkyriams and later named Zamael, Makai god of corruption. After learning of his fellow lord's survival and transferred to Yokai Academy, he had disguised himself along with his mate, Ayane, as a student at the academy to protect Tsukune from not only from his own brother, Varron but of a much higher evil.

Ayane Mitsirugi: Age is of 229 years old. Monster form is of a vampire/succubus hybrid. Goddess of Deception. Tormented in the Yokai lands for her hybrid nature, Ayane was on the verge of killing herself until she had a run in with Xanatos when she was 93 years old. Ever since, she had been friends with the somewhat anti-social god…however she changed all that when she confessed her love for him. Freeing him from his violent past, he has now strove to be the best leader for his people of not only his home of Purgitoria, but of all the monster lands of both Yokai and Makai. She is now currently helping Xanatos in his mission on protecting his fellow lord…and have fun tormenting the other yokai's while she's at it.

Tsukki Keraburu/Tsukune Aono: Age…16. First monster form is that of a makai vampire. Second form is of his hybrid draconian/vampire form, AKA, Draco Vamp. Son of the vampire god of Fate, Raizo Keraburu and the draconian Raine, Tsukki was born a demi makai god. Dubbed the demi-god of annihilation, he too, like Ayane, was troubled due to his hybrid nature but he quickly rose to the top at a young age (even taking down a dark lord if that were at all possible). It was then at the age of eight that he had the honor of knowing (and fell in love with) Moka Akashiya, Issa's third daughter. Before their love could possibly blossom, the great war took her mom away along with Tsukki's family, causing his powers to be sealed and he lived the rest of his life as a human…until now.

Moka had woke up at approximately 6:25 am, five minutes before her alarm actually went off. Shocked, she tried going back to sleep but found it impossible to do such a simple task.

_Maybe I should've told you this when you ascended but you somewhat have a…built in alarm clock. It memorized your sleep patterns on certain days so your body will automatically wake up._

_**…one…why in the hell did you not tell me this before you did this to me? And two…where in the hell are you at, Lady Ayane?**_ A knock on her door answered her question.

I really hate this crap, Moka thought before she opened the door and found a semi-rested Ayane at her door step.

"…you look like shit," Moka calmly stated. Ayane smiled while Moka placed her uniform on…only to find that it was a bit difficult for her to get into. She was about to question why she couldn't fit her cloths when the answer already came to her. It would seem like I'm in my inner form…another side affect to the ascension…but at the same time, I feel like my outer self.

"You'll adjust to your new body and life," Ayane replied after looking at the somewhat surprised expression on Moka's face. She then walked over to Moka's old school uniform and lightly touched it. Moka then saw that the uniform grew if only a little bit to accommodate her new size. "I do believe a new change in uniform is in order, what you think?" Moka grinned lightly at Ayane who only chuckled.

"Thank you," Moka replied.

"Anytime, friend…anytime. Now I think it's time to head off to school…but we're not walking." At that comment, Moka only cocked an eyebrow up, causing Ayane to laugh before asking, "Do you recall making a pool of darkness outside of the infirmary?"

"…ah. Of course."

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Xanatos still stared at the makai prince of the east lands and shook his head. Although Tsukune was unconscious, he was still able to communicate to Xanatos.

_…how long have I been out?_

"A little over three days now, boy," Xanatos replied. "I would say that I'm disappointed in your actions but I can't really blame you for what occurred. You had just awakened from your other seal so your powers were a bit…untamed."

_That is an understatement of the year, High Lord. _Xanatos chuckled before pulling out his cell phone. _I thought you can't get signal in this world?_

"Normally, no. But this is my special type of phone…you be surprised at how far signal goes."

…_remind me to ask you for one of those when I wake up. _Xanatos laughed as he dialed a number and prepared to talk with a friend of his.

More like acquaintance, he thought bitterly to himself. Scratch that… acquaintance is an extreme understatement of the century. In two rings, a voice cut in to the ear piece that Xanatos wore hidden in his left ear.

"…hello?" the voice muttered. Clearly, Xanatos could tell that he just woke up…or wasn't in the mood to talk with him. Either way, he was stuck with him.

"Hello, Kohaku," Xanatos replied as nicely and as calmly as he could. "How are you this morning?"

"…I hope your dumbass didn't wake me up to ask that?" A low growl escaped Xanatos' lips before regaining his composure. "Ah…strictly business. I thought we were the best of friends, oh god of corruption?"

"Since when do you know the term of friendship, demon?"

"Guilty." Kohaku then laughed menacingly before continuing the conversation. "So…what is it that you need from me?" Xanatos only rolled his eyes before he answered the question.

"Oh…I dunno…maybe the sword I requested a few weeks ago that you _neglected_ to create for Tsukki. I had asked nicely for a change, Kohaku."

"I don't work for free. Maybe if you lifted the seal on me that the gods placed on me then _maybe_ I'll be a good demon."

"…" Kohaku somewhat paled when he heard the silence on the other side of the phone before he felt a slight pain over his chest where his heart was. He looked down and found the seal glowed brightly. In the Yokai realm, Xanatos' eyes changed to the exact same seal that was placed on his teammate as he fought for control over his lust to kill. Unlike Kohaku, he was not a murderer of a somewhat lesser being unless he was provoked or if he felt the need to.

Right now, the demon had pushed the wrong button with Xanatos.

"**Kohaku**," Xanatos began as his eyes returned to his brown colored eyes. "**I may not have placed that accursed seal on you…I can still control it. I am a very peaceful person which you may or may not have noticed but if you continue to provoke me the way you are doing right now, I will make your wish of death come true prematurely. Now I ask again…is the package completed? If not…how much more time do you need?**"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kohaku fumed while his eyes glowed. Immediately, Xanatos was greeted with two demonic blades on either side of Tsukune as its energies flowed straight into him. "It was hard even placing both demonic magic and your makaim energies into them but it proved to be of…interest to me. Yeesh, Xanatos, I thought you should know me by now."

"You mean to tell me that you had these blades finished! Why in the hell did you say so earlier?"

"Maybe I like to torment you…old man." Xanatos slightly grinned before he spoke once more.

"By the gods you put me in new levels of pisstivity, you know that?" Kohaku gave off a demonic laugh before he hung up on him.

_…is he always like that, Lord Xanatos?_

"No…he's normally not nice." And with that, Xanatos gave into fits of laughter as he saw the energies along with the blades being finished being absorbed by Tsukune.

All the students were frightened when they saw Ayane and Moka appear from a pool of darkness on the ground. Ayane only shivered as this was her first time traveling in darkness…something that this light goddess was not used to.

"That was…different," she murmured before she was being greeted by Gin. Moka only rolled her multi-colored eyes at what she thought was going to be a blood bath. "Hello, Gin Morioka. How is your day?"

"Very good now that I ran into you, Lady Ayane," he replied softly as he showed off his row of what he thought was perfect teeth. Ayane only laughed but was cut short when she felt his rough hand on her breast. She looked over at Moka and found that her breast was being man handled. Nearby students saw what Gin was doing and they knew that something horrible was going to happen.

"Hell is going to freeze over," a student said as he hurried inside the school. Ayane only kept a calm eye on Moka whose eyes were twitching.

"…Moka, dear," Ayane replied, causing Gin to release his hold on Moka and screamed. He hadn't realized it was her until it was brought to his attention. Moka's red eye flashed dangerously towards the werewolf who only cowered in fear.

"Yes, my lady?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Since when did our species reach an all time low?"

"About the time when this fleabag forgot to put his damn collar on, I suppose." Ayane could only sigh as her gold eyes turned blood red and flashed towards the perverted werewolf.

I swear for now on, I will be a good little puppy if you would just let me live, he thought before he felt himself being launched into the air.

A few hours later, lunch time had come around and Ayane noticed that her mate wasn't around. In fact, she hasn't even heard a word from him…and that was starting to worry her. But not as much as the comment that Moka made to Kuyo as she sat with the other enforcers with the newspaper club with her.

"I want to be an enforcer," Moka calmly stated. Keito was surprised by this but from what had happened a few days ago, she suppose she could understand the girls resolution.

"Are you insane?" was all that Kuyo asked. "You do know the enemy that we are facing correct? And you still want to become an enforcer?"

"If it means that I will be protecting this school with Tsukki, then so be it. I will NOT stand by and watch him do all the fighting will I sit in the side lines. And besides…" she leaned in closer to Kuyo and gave a savage grin. "…you act as if me becoming an enforcer is a very bad thing."

"I personally don't have a problem with her joining us," Keito replied.

"Really…how so?" asked Kuyo calmly.

"Think about it: she would be the first vampire that ever graced the presence of the enforcers…and she would be the second S class monster to join our ranks…scratch that…I'm assuming that she's now the second SS class monster to join us." She looked over at Ayane who only grinned mischievously. "Besides…I don't think she wants her Tsukki to die while she watches. It was bad enough that no of her friends tried to help him after he was KO'ed." At the mention of friends, she leaned her head to the left and saw the expression of regret on their faces. Only Yukari had a valid excuse…she too was unconscious.

"Oh trust me, I gave them my two cents on how I felt about cowardice," Ayane said with glowing eyes. "It won't happen again now will it?" The girls nodded their heads vigorously before Ayane smiled. But then her smile dropped as she looked around and found someone missing.

Wait…she thought to herself. Where in the fuck is Kokoa?

In a secluded area near the graveyard where he first met Moka, Tsukune stood as he let his makaim flow through him calmly, the two swords that were constructed by Kohaku was planted at his side. Not far away, Xanatos was quietly observing him.

"It looks like you're fully healed from your battle," he replied. "And in record timing too. However, I must advise you to not use a whole lot of your blood magic in battle if you're not properly fed. You need to find a proper blood source instead of transfusion bags so you won't have to worry about the energies leaving you so quickly."

"A proper source?" Tsukune asked bewildered. "I don't know of any source. I only get my packs from the headmaster and he's a bit reluctant to give me any to begin with."

"How about a source from a vampire herself?" the question seemed to have came from the bushes. When Tsukune had turned, he had caught a few packs that was thrown at him. He looked up from the packs and saw Kokoa leaning up against a tree. "So maybe I was wrong about you. So…could you…I don't know…forgive me for me mistreating you?" Tsukune could only blink in surprise as he realized that she was apologizing to him. He only looked over at Xanatos who only shrugged.

"I accept your apology," Tsukune finally said after the silence, to which Kokoa had finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks…you may be the one for my sister after all…what with her powers evolved and what not."

"I heard from Xanatos here that Ayane bit her."

"Ahh, but did you know that she insisted on Kuyo to join the enforcers along side with you?" Kokoa only grinned as she saw the expression of shock and surprise was evident on Tsukune's face…but not so much on Xanatos.

"Did she explain her reasoning behind it?" Xanatos asked calmly.

"No but I do believe that she went through something like this with her mother…I don't think that she could go through something like that ever again. She loves you that much, Tsukune…and besides…I know of the other reason as to why she joined." Kokoa had stopped talking as she had gotten the attention of the two makai's. She then turned around and left but not without saying, "Hell hath no fury, my friends. Hell hath no fury." Xanatos chuckled as Tsukune could only sweat-drop at the moment.

Wow…Moka's a lot like Ayane, Xanatos thought before he walked away as well to leave the young lord to his thoughts. She too joined me on my quest when she felt defenseless. It was then minutes later that Tsukune had laughed softly.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, eh, Kokoa?" he asked himself. "She does have an unspeakable amount of fury when her anger gets the best of her…Anti-thesis is so fucked."

Sorry for the delay and the lack of action in this chapter but I hope that my short bio on some of my characters will shed some light into the story. Gin will hopefully be back with us in the story so I hope nothing bad will happen to him. Heh heh heh!


	9. BloodlustVampire

Here is another bio for another character. Actually, this character I had created with the help of one of my fellow friends so I hope you enjoy.

Kohaku Daemos: Age is 224 years old. Race is demonic God of hell. The once king of the eight circle of hell, Kohaku was dethroned by his own people because of a few…late night calls with the devils wife. Feeling dejected, he tried many ways to get back at his own people but in the meantime, he had survived a few centuries as a hired assassin/mercenary. Before he had a chance to reenter hell, he had a run in with a person who matched him blow for blow but was outsmarted and sealed in order to help him with saving the humans that thought of them as monsters…Xanatos himself.

With that bio out of the way, I will like to let you know that I would like people's input on who I should have Tsukune and Moka fight in later chapters so please review and let me know what you want so without further ado (turns to Tenmei)

Tenmei: are you fucking…this human doesn't own Rosario Vampire nor its characters. He only toys with our existence because he has nothing else better to do in his poor useless mortal life.

…you need to get laid, dawg!

Planet New Jerusalem

Xanatos was walking around the futuristic world when he heard the growl of a very familiar demonic ally of his.

"I take it that that order I had you do exhausted your resources," Xanatos replied softly before turning to find a male with pale whit skin literally radiating flames. His blood red eyes somewhat pierced into Xanatos; soul but the god had seen death one too many times to show fear. Instead, he waved his hand over the seal that was visible on the demons chest. The said demon looked down and found the seal gone.

"Consider it thanks for making my fellow lords weapons. Also…look down, Kohaku." The demonic god looked down and found a briefcase full of cash laying at his feet.

"…you actually PAID me this much money?" questioned Kohaku. "What's the catch?" Xanatos laughed softly before turning his back to his demonic partner.

"There's no catch," he replied softly. "I truly hope this will give you the jumpstart necessary to regain your resources"

"And the seal? Won't your gods be a little pissed when they find out that I'm unsealed thanks to you?" Xanatos stopped and only gave a partial glare before grinning.

"One…let them be pissed. Two…consider me unsealing you a bonus for all your hard work…and putting up with my sorry ass." And with that, Kohaku grinned at the retreating form of Xanatos as he disappeared through a portal of darkness.

…someone finally developed a back bone, Kohaku thought as he left in a ball of demonic flame.

Yokai Academy, front office.

Tsukune had walked through the front gate and was greeted by a barely recognized Gin. Suppressing a grin, Tsukune walked up to his perverted friend and sighed.

"Let's see if I can get this right," he began. "You ran into Moka and Ayane?" Gin could only nod his head as best as he could. "And you turned into a lecherous wolf on those two?" Again, Gin nod but this time, Tsukune heard the bones in Gin's neck crack, causing him to wince in pain. "And then they both gave you the infamous vampiric galactic kick from the ninth circle of hell, did they not?" Gin could only shudder just as Tsukune lost all composure and laughed.

"…it's…not…funny, Tsukune," Gin muttered aas he looked over to his right side, gorcing Tsukune to follo suit. What he saw made him stop his laughing fit.

"…was that crater made from you landing?" he asked.

"Heavens no," came Gin's cryptic reply. "That, my friend…was made from me falling and _then _with Moka driving her FOOT to the back of my NECK!"

"!"

After escorting Gin to his class (and after enjoying watching his third year class humiliate him), Tsukune finally reached the door to his homeroom…and stopped cold in his tracks as he felt himself shiver involuntarily from an unfamiliar…yet familiar demonic aura from inside the classroom.

That…must be Moka, he thought as he opened the door…and was immediately glomped by Kurumu.

"Oh, Tsukune!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad that you're okay. Please accept our apologies for being afraid of you and…" She immediately stopped when that demonic aura that Tsukune felt earlier magnify, causing Kurumu to gulp and fly (quite literally, mind you) to her seat. He sighed before he noticed three things that grabbed his attention…mainly the last thing was the thing that caught his attention the most.

One: Xanatos with an…all too familiar look of amusement that was etched across his face.

Two: the worried and apologetic look that was on every students face including his friends and Moka.

And finally…three: Moka herself…in an all black outfit that consisted of a tank top that did justice to her cleavage, extremely skin tight Capri plants that showed off her semi-hourglass figure with bat shaped holes and a leather jacket that seemed to be suffocating her but looked as if she was breathing fine. She had on an overly thin belt with the remains dropping past between her legs and the last thing that he noticed was the bands of a black thong that was showing on both sides of her hips.

That outfit would have her banned from school, Mizore thought before casually adjusted her stocking before silently smacking her lips to adjust the position of her lollipop.

That outfit makes me seem…I dunno…non-sluttish, thought Kurumu as she looked on with envy. Know wonder why I'm the second prettiest girl in school. And Yukari was…well…Yukari.

Hotness level for Moka: 10, she thought as she glanced over at Kurumu. Succubus slut…0. As for the makai prince, he could only form one coherent thought on Moka's new look.

…humina, humina, humina, humina, humina…HUMINA! He then proceeded to shake his head as he cleared his throat. The dirty things that I could do to…oh…my…GOD! I'm turning into Ruby!

From inside the chairmans office, Ruby sneezed.

Tsukune slapped himself as he muttered to himself, "Bad, Tsukki. Bad." And with that , he regained his composure and sat down next to Moka while Nekenome cocked her head and meowed in confusion.

…_nice outfit, Moka._

_That's it? Just nice outfit? Not the reaction I was hoping for._

_And what reaction did you want? Me standing there with a massive boner in the middle of the classroom? Well guess what…too late._ He then felt Moka's leg rub against his in a provocative manner, causing Tsukune to have a slight nose bleed.

…_you and I need to talk…alone…in my room…tonight. _Tsukune let his head hit the desk pretty hard as he shook his head.

…_please tell me you're packing? I don't think I need to see little Tsukki's running amok in the human world._ Tsukune raised his head slowly as he turned towards Xanatos who had a grin on his face.

…_fuck you, Xanatos._

_No thanks, partner…you will be doing that with Moka tonight…bow chika waow waow. _Tsukune's head once more banged against his desk, causing both Xanatos and Ayane to laugh at Tsukune's predicament.

"Oh, great," Tsukune replied as he walked the hallways with Xanatos to the club room. It was the end of the day and he really needed to catch up on his work…class included.

"It could've been worse," Xanatos replied as they reached the newspaper club room.

"Moka wants to sleep with me…Issa is going to kill me!" Xanatos only shrugged as he opened the door to find not only the second year students there but Kokoa as well, giving Tsukune a small smile as she motioned her head towards her sister. He only shook his head as he sat down at the desk and let his head hit the desk.

"You know," Moka began as she placed her hand on top of his head. "I'm surprised that you don't have a concussion due to the many times that you hit your head on the desk." She then knelt to his level and smiled gently at him. "Are you afraid of tonight?"

"I'm more afraid of what your father will do to me when he finds out that I fucked his favorite daughter." Moka only laughed as Tsukune's head snapped up. "And what is so funny?"

"…you don't remember the last time that you fought my father, do you?" Moka asked. Tsukune only blinked as she shook her head. "Allow me to refresh your memory…do you recall the second time that I came to the makai lands?" Tsukune nodded his head, urging her to continue. "Well…my father challenged you to win the right for my hand…and it didn't end to well for him."

Flashback six years ago.

_Issa had flew back into the wall of the makai's training ground after receiving a brutal punch from the ten year old makai known as Tsukki Keraburu. Tsukki's silver eyes regarded the old vampire and grinned. He then brought his right foot up and gotten into a fighting stance with his foot still in the air, in a draconian tai kwon do style._

"_Old man…how long do you plan to bore me?" he asked as he motioned for Issa to come closer. With his pride insulted, he rushed forward to the child. Normally, any parent would be concerned when their only child was under attack. However, Raizo and Raine was no ordinary parents…they had nothing to fear with Issa blindly rushing towards Tsukki._

"_Mother?" little Moka called to Akasha who was clearly amused at how quickly enraged her mate had gotten. "Care to make another wager?"_

"_Sure, Moka," Akasha replied as she already knew for a fact that this was Moka she was betting against. In other words…she's bound to lose._

"_Do you want to do chances?"_

_I already lost, Akasha thought as she nodded her head. "How about we do better…how long does your father have before he collapses." Moka considered this as she closed her eyes for only a few seconds before she opened them and look on to her mother with cold calculating eyes._

"…_father will fall in two minutes and thirty-five seconds."_

"_Give your father some credit…three minutes and twenty-eight seconds." On the battle field, Issa only shook his head after hearing his own family against them._

_Mental note to self…disown family, he thought bitterly to himself but not before feeling Tsukki's demonic energy rising once more. Don't tell me that this brat can..?_

_Hear thoughts, old friend? Yes, he can. And he takes great offense to the brat comment…and why would you disown your own family? You know how my son feels about your daughter and mate._

…_I'm fucked…aren't I? His question was answered when he felt a blast of lightning at his chest. He looked up and found Tsukki baring his fangs towards Issa. Gathering his courage, he then rushed towards Tsukki._

"…_rushing to his death, I see," Raizo muttered before he felt his mate lean in against his arm. "My sweetheart, a moment of silence for the poor dark lord…his reign didn't last long. Rest in peace." Both Raizo and Raine bowed their heads only to laugh violently as Tsukki's right foot shot forward and caught Issa in his chest, satisfied that he felt a rib or two breaking. Issa had spit out blood which then splattered on Tsukki's hand. Tsukki grinned violently as he charged Issa's blood with his energy. Curiosity gotten the best of Issa as he let Tsukki finish what he started._

"…_lord Issa," Tsukki murmured as he looked at the said dark lord and closed his eyes. "Do me a big favor?"_

"_Yes…young one?" Issa asked gulping. He then saw Tsukki's eyes glow dimly before he felt himself being lifted in the air by unseen forces._

"…_FLY!" And Issa did just that…flew at breakneck speed but not before balling up Tsukki's fist and formed fire…something that was new to even Raine._

_Wait, he is my son, she thought with a grin. Fire is the draconian specialty. Moka then looked over to her mother just as Issa came crashing to the ground in a charred mess…at exactly two minutes and thirty-five seconds._

"_Damn, you're good, my child," Akasha murmured as she placed her daughter in her lap and laughed._

Everyone was except Xanatos and Ayane was amazed at the fact that Tsukune had defeated a dark lord at such a young age…even if he was learning about his powers. Even Kokoa was surprised that her father was defeated so easily.

I'm glad…that he has forgiven me, she thought to herself and smiled. Meanwhile, Tsukune's eyes widened after hearing Moka's story.

"Fire?" he asked quietly. "I was able to create fire through my blood!"

"Of course," Moka replied, bewildered. "You're a draconian…it's in your blood to be able to create fire along with your lightning powers. If you can control them simultaneously, you can be the most powerful monster from your side of the monster realm." Of course, he wasn't listening as he doubled over in pain. Everyone was a bit confused as to why he was still in pain when it looked as if he had completely healed from his battle. Before anyone could ask what was wrong with him, Tsukune looked up and stared at Moka…with a look of bloodlust in his eyes. He then lunged towards Moka and tackled her to the ground and bit into her neck, causing to both shriek in surprise and then moan with pleasure as she realized that Tsukune was feeding off of her…instead of the other way around.

"…is…he…feeding?" a stunned Kurumu asked as soon as she recovered from her shock. She then looked over to Xanatos who was shaking, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You idiot, of course he is sucking my precious sisters blood," Kokoa replied. "But with the amount of times that she has sucked his blood…I suppose what goes around, comes around."

"Well, she did had it coming for quite sometime now," Mizore murmured as she heard Moka…purring? "Wait…did she just..?"

"Purred?" Ayane finished for Mizore. "And the answer is yes. You see, when a vampire is being fed off of by their mate, it causes that said vampire to feel…well…horny." And with that, before Moka could reflexively wrapped her legs around Tsukune's waist, Xanatos clapped his hands once which brought Tsukune back to his senses. He only blinked once before realizing that he was on top of Moka…but from what he saw, it looked like this time…she actually allowed it…and welcomed it.

"Feel better, Tsukki?" she asked as she stroked his cheek lovingly. Tsukune only nodded his head as he slowly got off of her. Before he could extend his hand to help Moka up, he realized that she wasn't on the ground anymore. Instead, she was on the ceiling now facing him.

"When in the hell did you get-" Tsukune began but couldn't finish as Moka had clubed him in the back of his head. Before falling forward, she landed on the ground and caught his falling form and carried him out of the classroom.

"…do me a favor, Kokoa," Moka murmured before disappearing through a dark portal. "Don't come finding me and Tsukki. We will be…busy." All eyes widened as they watched the two leave the classroom, unable to believe that Moka was actually capable of even being turned on. Only Ayane recovered and stared at her mate.

"Lover," she stated calmly. "Do you know what Tsukki's dad would've done if he found out that his _only_ son was getting some ass?"

"Yep," Xanatos said. "However, it wouldn't be so bad. He would've said the same thing…that I'm about to say."

"And that would be, what?"

"…WAY TO GO, SON! GET SOME!" Everyone fell to the ground anime style as Ayane could only laugh hysterically from Xanatos' perverted sense of humor.

Men, she thought to herself as she placed her arms around his waist.


	10. Bloodlust redux

Guess what time it is? Yep…more OC bios…please feel free to stop me from making more characters for the story but it will make sense when I come up with the…ooops…can't reveal my plan just yet.

Elos Valkenhein

Age: 22

Race: Makai Cyber Were-beast Cerberus/cyber magi hybrid

Once a respected cyber magi, the death of his family caused him to become a knight for Ayane's forces of the Oracle Knights. There, he met Xanatos' sister, the charming and alluring rose Valkyriam. After a gruesome battle which left him close to deaths doors, Rose injected her blood into him in hopes of helping him…it did more than help him. It caused a mutation in Elos' DNA, transforming him into the gun-totting cyber were beast…and he had made everyone's life a living hell with his powers…except for Rose…for she can shut off his cybernetics with only a thought…to his pleasure that is.

Rose Valkyriam.

Age: 219

Race: Makai cyber siren

One of many children of the Gods Bishop and Sierra Valkyriam, she was dubbed the goddess of deception by her many peers…although she doesn't like the title. After a long war in the heavens of their home, her along with her brothers Xanatos/Zamael and Xenos Valkyriam were subjugated to a spell that made them reborn on earth…with their past of their days as gods still intact…in her case, she was born with the innate magi abilities of a viral type magi being. As a makai siren, she had forsaken her sense of sight to augment her siren abilities, doing more than alluring her enemies. She was doomed to a lonely life until she ran into Elos. The two quickly fell in love and became inseperable. After injecting her blood into her beloved, she had thought that she made a mistake and that he would hate her for it…quite the opposite as his new form had him more appreciative of her…in more ways than one.

Kaliana Orinn

Age: 203

Race: fallen angel.

One of the most powerful arch angels, Kalianna had the best in the world for her, being in Gods eyes as the best he has ever recruited…until she was betrayed by one of her own on a mission to protect the humans. A newly made sorcerer was to be placed in charge of transferring her into the mortal realm of earth but it was botched, transforming her into a fallen angel and given holy or ethereal flame abilities. Noticing that she was still powered up, God had sent his enforcers to slay her by placing a seal on her, hindering her of protecting herself. She would have certainly died if it weren't for Xanatos appearing on the scene and massacring the angels, saying that some below his food chain should not harm the innocent. Feeling that she owed him her life, she had vowed to become a knight in his mates squad and protect him from harm…much to his dismay and disliking.

Kali Ruine Desiree

Age: 520

Race: Blood Angel

Little is known about this creature and only few exist. Blood angels have the powers of both heaven and hell at their disposal but despises their own existence. Kali was no exception and she had tried to end her life on countless occasions but due to her regenerative abilities, she was unable to. Having almost giving in to living life alone, she was attacked by a group of mercenaries hired by a yokai god but was thwarted thanks to Ayane and Xanatos. Having convincing her to join their cause, Kali has slowly warmed up to coexisting with humans. Although at times she feels as if she is worthless, she pulls through in battle, offering her abilities to protect all life on earth. She currently now waits for two people that she loves and love her in return…her saviors, Ayane and Xanatos.

I do not and I repeat…do not own Rosario vampire nor its characters. Only the OC's that I have developed for the story…there…I said it.

Earth

It was a peaceful day in San Diego, California as the humans went about their daily routine. However, because the laws of the universe is so whacked, the peace that people know came toppling to an end…

…by a powered up being crashing through a building and landing right next to an extremely irritated yet amused Kohaku.

"…must you always crash to the ground like the retard that you are?" he questioned. The said individual got up and brushed himself off with a smile on his face. He then brushed his spiky black hair with his metallic hands and grinned.

"Not like I do it intentionally," Elos replied. "Besides…it raises our enemies moral before I rip them to PIECES!" Demonic energy then swirled around Elos…and his transformation took place. First off, the shirt that he was wearing tore at the seams when his body mass changed. His face took on a demonic lions face and his eyes became all white. Three inch claws erupted from his fingers and the most gruesome part of his transformation was that two more heads appeared right where his shoulders were located. All three heads roared with excitement but before it could move, a blood red spear zipped past his left head and pierced one of the monstrous beings in front of him. Kohaku only laughed as he felt three familiar beings floating down behind him. "DAMMIT, KALI! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU…" He turned and found not only Kali dressed in a simple dress with her blood wings out grinning from ear to ear, her dark eyes glowing, but that of Kalianna and Rose…whose all black eyes, despite being blind, was able to cause fear to flow freely into his body. He chuckled nervously as he bowed and motioned his arms towards the group of enemies that were now cowering. "…UMMM…LADIES FIRST?" Rose only grinned as her feet and feet turned cybernetic, becoming bird like. Her dark hair had streaks of white in her hair as white wings sprouted from her back. Kalianna's transformation was a simple sprout of white flamed wings as two sawed off gun blades appeared in her hands. All three women grinned savagely as they flew towards the monsters, leaving only Kohaku and Elos watching from afar. Kohaku only chuckled at the sight as he turned his attention towards his unwilling teammate.

"Do you know what's funny, mutt?" he asked quietly.

"WHAT IS IT, PRICK?" he bellowed.

"You're whipped…don't deny it." Elos only dropped his head in shame as his words sink into his mind. He then looked over at Kohaku as he heard one of the monsters screaming in pain from the brutal beat down they were receiving.

"…I HATE YOU…YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?"

"…"

Oh god, damn this deafening silence, Elos thought as an evil grin formed on Kohaku's face.

"…ladies…it just dawned on me that Elos thinks of you, Rose, when he masturbates but mention another females name, Kali…he thinks that you are not worthy of not only Ayane's love but that of Zamael as well…as for you, Kalianna…he said God had every right to throw you into the gutter with your quote, unquote, 'useless angelic ass whose use was for a two minute quickie." All the women stop at mid strike and turned towards Elos' quivering form because he knew that annoying Kohaku was futile…angering not only his fiancée but several other girls was suicidal. He looked over at Kali and noticed that she had pricked her finger and rubbed her fingers together, lifting Elos into the air by manipulating her blood. She turned towards Kalianna as she walked over slowly towards Elos and placed an energy ball in between his legs as Rose sensed where the energy was place and landed a…man-slaughtering kick into his nether regions…he didn't have time to scream as he was blasted into the air.

"…and team rocket is blasting off again," Kohaku murmured with a grin on his face as crossed his arms and watched Elos as a flashpoint in the sky.

Yokai academy

Tsukune opened his eyes, confusion setting in as he tried to remember what had happened to him that would knock him on his ass. Slowly…ever so slowly he started to remember what occurred in the club room moments ago. Moka…standing on the ceiling after he fed off of her, had clubbed him on his head, effectively knocking him out for the most part. The questioned remained was…where in the hell he was at.

…the…fuck, he wondered as he looked around and noticed that he was bound to the bed post of some unknown room with dark energy. Shit…shit…shit…shit…how in the fuck did I get myself in this situation? He then saw scented candles laying around the bed…pink and red curtains draped over the windows so that lighting from the outside could barely come in…eerie glowing red/green eyes gazing at me with lust…a portrait of a couple with silver hair and…wait…rewind…glowing red/green eyes!

"…don't be alarmed Tsukki," a seductive voice called as if it was around the room. His attention went back to the eyes when a candle was lit revealing Moka wearing nothing but see through black bra and matching thong. "The last thing I need is for you to be frightened of me…lover."

"…wow," was the only thing that Tsukune was able to say after laying eyes all over her slightly pale body. From her somewhat abundant sized breasts to her nicely shaped legs…the only thing that registered in his head was goddess. She then undid the clasp to her bra and threw it in a corner of her room as she slipped out of her thong. Her eyes became sultry as she looked down at Tsukune.

"Hmmm," she murmured. "I am indeed liking what I see right now."

Yep…on top of that…I'm naked, he thought with a small grin. He then looked at Moka and noticed that her red eye flashed for a brief moment before he realized what it was that she wanted. It was something that would give her great amount of pleasure…something that no other man could ever give her.

"…you want some of my blood, don't you?" Tsukune asked as she slowly nodded her head. Before he could crane his neck to offer to Moka, she stopped him by holding his head still and started kissing on his neck. He gave her a confused look, wondering why she would stop him from offering her his neck. She then looked into his eyes and grinned playfully at him before she looked down his body.

"Now Tsukki," she began. "What made you think I would bite you in the usual spot?"

(insert Metal Gear solid warning sound here)!

Academies rooftops

Xanatos was standing on the rooftops with Ayane enjoying the oddly colored sun setting when he heard it.

"!" Xanatos only cringed as Ayane only laughed maniacally. He then turned over to Ayane and gave her a questioning look. After recovering from her laughing fits, she began to explain to him her behaviors.

"Looks like Moka took my advice to heart," she said before she fell into fits of laughter once more. Xanatos' questioning glance turned into one of fear as he realized what advice he gave to Moka.

"…you…didn't?" he asked. His answer was only her laughter hitching a notch or two as he shook his head and chuckled. "You told her to do the same thing…that you did to me when we first..?"

"Of course, love," she replied.

"…poor Tsukki!"

Courtyard

Tsukune's piercing cry reached the courtyard, causing all the girls and Gin to come to a complete halt.

"Who in the hell is screaming like a little bitch?" Gin asked. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari looked at each other in disbelief. Only Kokoa knew first hand what was going on as her face became eight shades of red.

"…ummmm…that would be Tsukune," she murmured as everyone turned towards the younger vampire with curiosity. "The reason for him screaming like that was because Moka is…feeding off of him."

"That shouldn't cause him to scream like that," Mizore replied as she gazed into the vampires eyes.

"That is because she's feeding off of him in a…different location." All the girls eyes widened into saucers at the mention of different location. Only Gin was oblivious to the ordeal that Tsukune had placed himself into.

"What do you mean different location?" Gin asked cautiously. Yukari only sighed dramatically before she went into teacher mode.

"Let me explain to you why the Gods made man with two heads and only enough _BLOOD _to run only one," she replied calmly. "You see, in anatomy, when a guy gets turned on, blood is sent to the…uh…dick…thus causing it to become hard. If Kokoa said that Moka bit Tsukune in a 'different location,' then the answer should be obvious on where Moka bit him at." Gin cringed as he let the information sink into his head. He then had one question for her as he gave her a devious look.

"…and in what class did you learn this tidbit of information from? It's not like you're going to get any sex anytime soon." As soon as the words left his mouth, he was greeted with a massive spiked ball coming to his face.

Chairman's office.

Ruby had heard the scream and she could only shudder in ecstasy as she could only imagine what was happing to Tsukune was happening to her. The chairman could only shake his head while bowing it for his dear tool…I mean student.

Enforcers temple

Kuyo's eyes widened when he heard the scream from god knows where. While all the other guys could only wonder what was going on, only Keito…being a woman and all…knew all too well on what was going on.

"…wow," she murmured as she gazed at a confused Kuyo. "Looks like Moka took head to a whole new level!"

Moka's room

Tsukune's eyes were closed as waves upon waves of pleasure was coursing through his entire body. It was the most wonderful feeling that he could ever imagine (of course, the only time that he had this feeling was when he masturbated after thinking about some random girl from his harem).

I'm dreaming, he thought to himself as he felt that he was about to come. It has to be a freaking dream…if it is, I don't want to wake up. He then opened his eyes and found himself staring into Moka's eyes, all the while feeling her hand slowly massaging him. He grunted as he felt his cock twitched under her touch which caused her to chuckled quietly. She then continued to stroke him as she traced his body with the tip of her tongue before she got to the object that she wanted as she placed eight inches of his member into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, causing Tsukune's eyes to bulge out of his skull.

"When…did you…learn…how to…do…this?" he meekly asked. He then felt her stop her motion and slowly raised her head, slightly dragging her fangs across his cock drawing blood as it popped out of her mouth. She only stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"And you're complaining…why?" she asked as she winked at him as she continued where she left off. He could only close his eyes and enjoy the feelings that Moka was giving him.

_Enjoy the moment, Tsukki. Her voice, along with her massaging his balls caused his eyes to open as he placed his hands through her hair. She took that as her sign to go faster as she felt Tsukune's rod twitch many times before he exploded in her mouth. _

_Blood and semen mixed in isn't so bad, she thought to herself before she licked the rest of his come of his dick and slink up his body and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue across his lips. Taking it as a plead to enter, he opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue…until she felt herself being flipped on her back, staring up into Tsukune's eyes._

"…_my turn," was all he said before he pinched slightly on Moka's clit, causing her to buck and cry out his name._

_And…that's all I have until the next chapter until I can figure out how to finish…(or interrupt) the lemon. Review are welcomed and also…no suggestions on upcoming fights…no action. Until next time!_


	11. sexnew form

Hey fanfiction world! Sorry for the delay. Military life sucks and I had to get ready for the move from a different location so hopefully I can focus more on my writing. And on that note…-turns to Moka who is making out with Tsukune…okay…Xanatos, could you do the disclaimer please before I see more than I have to please?

Xanatos: Gladly. Kaosgod here does not, and I repeat, does not own R+V nor its characters except for a selected few like myself. We hope that you enjoy this story written from this wasted space of a mortal here…is that good?

…you really hate me…don't you?

Xanatos: no…it's just only for this chapter on what you plan for me…

…I could use Gin for that part.

Xanatos: That will do, human…that'll do.

Anti-thesis' lair

All the other members of anti-thesis were arguing over something that some people couldn't comprehend. Or rather…someone that they couldn't comprehend but looking at Saizo still bruised and broken from his encounter with Tsukki, aka, Tsukune Aono, they decided to make light of the argument.

"I swear something is different with him," Saizo mumbled as he looked at all of the monstrels. Amongst them were Varron who was recovering from his fight with the Makai god. "It was as if the vampire bitches blood activated in him."

"It was not the Youkai blood that flowed through him in that fight," Varron replied with a glint of amusement on his face. "You actually thought that Youkai was the only type of monsters out there? You're wrong." He then looked over to his right and seated right next to him was a man dressed in all black with a hood but they all saw his eyes glowing. As he removed his hood, his face was more revealed…looking exactly like Xanatos except that his eyes were all white and black slits for irises. "There is you yokai…and then you have monsters like myself and my friend over here…a makai."

"It matters not if they be Youkai or makai," one of the minstrels replied as Varron chuckled. "We will crush this Aono character." Then the one makai sitting next to Varron glared hard at the monstrel that dared think that he was more powerful than himself. Varron doesn't miss the waves of killer intent and demonic energy radiating from him, causing the others to shrink back in fear.

"I do believe that you're pissing Exodus off," Varron said finally after Exodus' demonic energy condensed in his pointer finger and placed it on the unsuspecting monstrels' forehead. Said monstrel began screaming as he felt his life being ripped from his shell before shriveling up and falling unceremoniously to the ground. Exodus then looked up to the other monstrels who only stood deathly still even after seeing one of their own dying right in front of them.

"…does anyone else want to fuck with me?" Exodus asked calmly as he grinned. When no one answered, he turned to his partner and replied, "Pussies."

Courtyard.

Xanatos' eyes shot open while he walked around with his mate…and a low growl escaped his throat, making everyone else stop and turn to him with worry. Ayane placed a hand on his shoulders and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"…Exodus?" she questioned.

"Exodus," Xanatos replied bitterly. She then sighed as she turned back to look at her fellow yokai before looking back at her mate.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere near…but I can't seem to put my finger on his location…but I have this funny feeling that he and Tsukki's brother is in league with the people that hate his friends the most." He stopped when he felt someone tug at his school uniforms shirt. He turned and found Kokoa slightly glaring at him.

"I understand who this Varron character is but what about Exodus?" she questioned. "What does Exodus have to do with you, Xanatos?"

"…he's my twin brother." Everyone paled at his revelation but only Ayane was the calm one of all of them.

"Don't worry," she replied as she took notice to a figure walking towards them with the intent to kill in his eyes. "Unlike Varron, Exodus is at least civil and has honor to not interfere with affairs that doesn't concern him." Everyone took on a defensive position as they finally paid attention to the newcomer who only looked on with a calm look on his face.

"What took you so long to notice me?" the newcomer asked, annoyance clearly laced in his voice. Xanatos and Ayane chuckled slightly just as the others behind them transformed while Kokoa commanded Ko-chan to change into his hammer form. Only Gin leaned forward and finally recognized the person in front of him…and laughed.

"Mido?" Gin asked as he rolled over the ground laughing. "This is too much. You...against all of us…including a Makai god and a Youkai goddess? What in the hell can you do?" He had only shifted his hands into claws when they all felt Mido's energy spike as his arm changed into something that could only come out of a horror movie (A/N: horror movie…yeah…right) and rushed forward but to Xanatos, he was moving exceptionally slow.

Hmmm, I wonder how much that arm of his would hurt a normal monster, he wondered as he looked back at Gin…and grinned. There's my bitch. Then his eyes glowed dimly before he replied to Gin, "Hey…Gin…I just like to say something before the fight begins."

"What would that be?" he asked before he looked down and found a pool of darkness below him. He then stared at Xanatos in horror as he saw that Xanatos had the same pool underneath him.

"…sorry." And in a blink of an eye, both Xanatos and Gin switched places, whereas Xanatos was the original one to be hit, it was now Gin who was going to feel the fool force of the attack.

"I hate you!" Gin exclaimed as Mido's fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying towards the girls dormitories. Ayane could only look at Xanatos who only shook with sadistic humor, as he realized which dorm room Gin crashed into. Before Ayane could even begin to question what was going through her mates head, she felt two powerful auras flooding the entire area. The girls was able to tell the demonic energies of one of the individuals but the other they weren't so sure. Minutes later, they then saw a broken Gin fall unceremoniously to the ground, groaning in pain.

"…I swear this is the second time this day I seen this mangy mutt being hurt beyond the nurses aide," Ayane muttered. "By the gods, what did you do this time, Gin?"

"Brought himself to a room uninvited that held two desperate hormonal teenage vampires in love trying to get that last nut in," Xanatos replied as he shook his head at the look that Gin was giving him. "Needless to say that they took their frustrations out on this young wolf here…honestly, I don't blame them." He then saw that Gin had his camera in his hand with the photo sticking out. Curious, he picked up the picture only for his eyes to turn completely black as two shadow dragons erupted from his back, glaring at Gin. "…you did NOT just take this?" He then handed the picture towards the youkai women and immediately everyone's youki flared.

Yep, I'm so dead, Gin thought.

Five minutes earlier.

Both Tsukune and Moka were in lustful heaven as they rolled around the bed. With Tsukune now on top, Moka could only close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of her precious Tsukki giving her exactly what she wanted. ..her first time being with the one that she has loved and that love carried over from her childhood up to the present moment…but she could only cry. Because of all the times that Tsukune had bled for her; for all the times that she had told him that he could not pursue her…that she wouldn't sink so low to be with a 'human,' he still gave her what she truly wanted. She then felt a pair of lips upon her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open and found Tsukune staring at her with love…and a little bit of humor…dancing in his eyes.

"Why is someone who is beauty personified be crying?" he asked as he placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"My dream has finally come true," she murmured. "I should be happy…but yet…I pushed you away." She then turned her head as she allowed the tears to roll down her face. "I hurt you…and pushed you away and yet here you are with me." She then turned her head back and stared at Tsukune with a sultry grin on her face as she slightly squeezed her muscles. "Well…inside me." Tsukune chuckled lightly before thrusting in slowly while Moka grazed her teeth across his throat.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." He then slightly pulled out, causing Moka to whimper, thinking that he was going to completely pull out but took in a sharp intake of air as he thrusted in her again, this time a little bit harder and deeper. She then leaned up and bit into his neck, making Tsukune grunt in pain and pleasure.

_…harder, my love…go deeper…please! _He had not skipped a beat as his rhythm increased, her low moans turning into muffled screams of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her long nails down his back. She was on cloud nine…it felt as if she was finally one with the man that she loved since the day that she ran into him on her bike…no…since the first moment she met him in the makai lands.

"You feel so good, my Moka," Tsukune grunted as he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue inside her mouth trying to dominate her.

Please don't let anything interrupt this glorious moment, Moka thought to herself as she felt the beginning of another orgasm about to take her.

…unfortunately, the laws of the universe rears its ugly head as something did interrupt their time together…by the sound of something…or someone crashing through Moka's room.

…the…fuck, Tsukune wondered as both he and Moka turned to the source to see Gin slowly rising from the rubble cracking his neck with his eyes closed while dusting his school uniform off.

"Fucking makai god," he muttered to himself not realizing that he was not alone. "I swear when I get back I'm going to attempt to beat the living shit out of…" He then stopped because it was at that moment that a certain…scent made its presence known to the werewolf. He finally opened his eyes and found Tsukune and Moka in a…rather interesting position. Gins eyes bulged out his socket as he mouthed off, 'no fucking way,' before regaining his composure. "I am truly sorry. We had a recent run in with one of the anti's out in the courtyard. I don't mean to interrupt your…bonding…"

"Too late," both Tsukune and Moka muttered not even bothering covering themselves up. They then saw that Gin's lips turned into a grin as he pulled out his camera and took their picture…something that he was going to regret. He then felt both of their demonic aura's spiked dramatically as their eyes glowed and narrowed towards their senpai.

I'm going to die, he thought to himself after a couple of kicks and punches sent him flying back out the hole he once came from. But since I'm alive…I guess it can't be that bad.

Present moment.

I was wrong, he thought to himself as both Mizore and Kurumu's claws inched its way towards his face while a few dozen or so spike balls appeared above his head by a very angry Yukari. A dozen crows started pecking at him furiously as Kokoa commanded Ko-chan to take the shape of a metallic spiked bat and walked up dangerously towards the wolf.

"Time to show you why I hated those fucking Twilight movies and why vampires and werewolves don't get along," she replied as she rammed it up his—

"As much as I am enjoying the werewolf massacre," Xanatos replied as he changed into his reaper form as a huge sword fell from the heavens while Ayane changed into her vampiric succubus form in a burst of demonic energy. "**I do believe we have a short battle to do with.**"

"_Indeed, my mate,"_ Ayane replied. "_The four of us is going to have a hell of a good time!_" Mido then cocked his head to the side as he stared at the other youkai beating the shit out of Gin. His now confused gaze set back on the two before he saw a pool of darkness formed besides Xanatos…and a very calm yet pissed of teen couple rose from that shadowy pit with the intentions to kill written all over their faces.

"She meant us," Tsukune replied before he was surrounded by his own demonic energy while his swords erupted from the ground. As he reached for them, his hands shifted into claws as the tattoes swirled up his arms, his fangs lengthen while his eyes turned all black. He twirled his swords around a bit before both his hands erupted with blood lightning and fire respectively. Before he could move, a feminine roar erupted from right besides him. Turning slowly, he saw dark energies swirling around Moka as her nails lengthen and her hair turned blue. A tail erupted from her back as her skin turned chalk-white…making the makai god known as Xanatos pale.

"…**Tsukki?**"

"_**…yes?**_"

"**By any chance during your romp in heaven of tapping that ass…did she feed off of you?**" Tsukune's complete and utter silence was the answer to his higher lord's question. Shaking his head, he turned and found the others staring at the creature that was Moka, obviously the werewolf massacre was not as important as the power level that Moka was giving off.

"…HOLY HELL!" they all exclaimed as Moka slowly opened her now dark blue eyes with a thin white slit. A low evil laugh escaped her lips as her attention went to the now cowering, I-just-pissed-in-my-pants Mido.

"…_**you dare interrupt me and MY Tsukki's…private affairs!**_" she bellowed as she took a menacing step towards Mido as darkness erupted from her feet. "_**I shall personally make sure you regret ever attack this school and interrupt our peaceful mission.**_"

"YOU TELL 'EM, ONEE-SAMA!" Kokoa screamed as Moka turned her head towards her man.

_**After this…we will be continuing where we left off, dear Tsu-kki.**_ Tsukune gulped as Ayane chuckled and joined her fellow monster, leaving only Xanatos and Tsukune to the sides.

"…**so**…**how was the fuck fest before Gin interrupted**?" he asked a very stunned Tsukune only to find that he wasn't paying attention to him…rather he was paying close attention to Moka's ass. "**You better be hitting that non-stop not only after this battle but the next day, my young lord. Now I ask again…how was the fuck fest?**"

"…_**humina humina humina humina humina humina,**_" was Tsukune's only reply as Kokoa and the other girls chuckled at his expense.

To be continued.

That took a very interestingly long time to update but I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Please read and review so I…

Gin: That was fucked up for what you did to me!

…and your point? People love this shit…you're famous!

Gin: yeah…for getting my ass handed to me! (transforms into wolf form)

…sit or I shall have you as Yukari's little bitch for my next project.

(insert warning sound from metal gear solid here)!


	12. Hell hath no fury pt 2

Moka: …kaosgod…it can't be that bad…

…I'm not getting that many reviews. They don't like it…I quit

Tsukune: you need to finish it…or else…

…or else what? What can you do to make me fear you! (shudders when he feels a dozen aura's rising)

Moka: or else they may not be responsible for their actions (points behind me)

….moka…can you please do the disclaimer please…now? Before they decide to rip me apart!

Moka: Gladly…our lovely writer here, kaosgod, doesn't own R+V nor its characters. Before we continue, I do believe there is another bio we have to do for another character who will appear in this story and its sequel?

Tsukune: MOKA!

Moka: sorry

Kal Ragnar: age is 156. Makai tarantula monster. Nothing much could be said about this god of despair except he has lived a lonely life being the son of the god Loki. Being of a spider type monster, he is capable of shooting out web from spinnerets on all his arms plus his body holds different types of materials such as venom, paralysis, etc. his only love is that of the other Youkai monster that shares his type…Keito, the spider woman. He soon hopes to run into her again as he had ran into her when she was only nine years old.

Rex Chamblar: age 123. Makai dinovamp monster. Attuned to the element of earth, this cheerful god of rage has been through thick and thin with his fellow makai including the protection of Tsukki. Although he had failed to stick up for him during the youkai/makai wars, he still kept his upbeat attitude…but angering this god will get you buried…literally.

Cervantes Kestro: age 207. Makai crystal tiger beast. The god of hatred is quite similar with the youkai gorgons but instead of turning them to stone, he turns them into crystal from the inside out. This transistion is quite unbearable but that ability has served him well with the other makai rulers. Now serving along with Xanatos/Zamael in the Malice knights, he hopes to see that monsters and humans could live in complete harmony without the need to hunt and kill.

New Jerusalem

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know…she took quite a beating from our young lord." Three beings were surrounding Hitomi Ishigami in a bed. When she first was dropped off by Omelia, the majority of her hair was ripped or burnt off by the enraged makai. Now, however, her hair has been replaced with a metallic alloy in hopes of when she wakes up, she wouldn't be too upset with the idea of being bald. The one with the thin dreads leaned in closer to examine her but stopped short when one of her strands of hair shot out and bit him in his arm. Impressed, he saw that the venom was taking its course as his arm started petrifying. Hitomi's eyes snapped open and her hair was whipping about, its hairs giving off a metallic wail that caused the three to cover their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," a man with thick dreads muttered. "Could someone please shut those-" before he could finish, two streams of webbing shot past him, encasing around the tips of Hitomi's hair. He looked behind him and saw a guy with short black hair grinning at him. "…thank you, Kal."

"No prob, Rex," he replied quietly. "Umm, you think that you can calm her down, Cervantes?" The man that was staring at his petrified arm grin as he turned his attention back to Hitomi. Her eyes widened as she saw a thin layer of crystal forming around his arm before shattering, revealing to her a perfectly healthy, non stony arm. His green eyes stared hard into Hitomi's as her breathing returned to normal.

"…where am i?" she asked as she stared at Cervantes before seeing the other two in the room with her. "Why do I feel different?" Cervantes interlaced his fingers and brought his chin down upon them and smiled.

Oh she is going to enjoy this story, he thought to himself as he formed a crystal chair and sat down next to her bed.

"…so I'm on a different planet?" Hitomi asked as she examined her hair in the mirror. She had to admit at first that the new look terrified her but figured it was better than suffering from charred head syndrome.

"Exactly," Cervantes replied. "Our lovely sister knight, Omelia, brought you in kicking and screaming until she knocked you out cold. You don't want to be pissing a succubus god off."

"Or a makai demi-god," she muttered. Cervantes laughed before he regained his composure. "So let me get this straight…you guys are knights on a mission to protect the world, huh?"

"Yeah, man," Rex replied with a smile. "We do what we can from time to time helping out our leader, Xanatos." Hitomi's eyes widened at the name to which Rex caught immediately. "I take it you ran into him in the Youkai world, huh?"

"Understatement of the year. I was stupid enough to bring a makai named Varron with me, hoping he could help me get revenge on a vampire named Moka." At the mention of Varron's name, all three makai's groaned as they shook their head. "I know, I know…really stupid, huh?" Cervantes chuckled before he started to talk.

"It's not that bad," he said as he stood up. "…ok, beautiful…time to make a decision. You being brought here is no mere fix up. It comes with a cost…but I won't hold it against you to say no…but our sister team, the oracle knights are in need of some assistance and they could use someone with your…abilities. This isn't a war against humanity…it is a war to save humanity. What do you say…will you join them?" Hitomi closed her eyes as her hair looked at her, whispering in her ears. She then grinned as she looked at Cervantes.

"…do I get to see more of you, Cervantes?" she asked, causing his eyes to bulge out before shaking his head. Hitomi cocked her head to the side as one of the metallic hairs slithered up his face in a gentle motion. Cervantes smirked as he nodded his head.

This is going to get a _little _bit interesting, he thought as he heard his fellow makai laugh.

Youkai Academy courtyard.

Tsukune could only cringe as he saw his girlfriend walk towards her prey, a pillar of darkness erupting from the ground with each step she took. He looked over at Xanatos and found him shaking his head with disbelief.

"**…I'm supposed to be the only dark wielder,**" he muttered before he turned to Ayane. "**I hope you're very happy with the results, love. **" Ayane shook with laughter as she slung an arm around him.

"_Babe,_" she began as she looked back towards the fight. "_even I didn't suspect this was going to happen._" Kokoa was the first to get over her shock of her sisters new found power, her chances of defeating her sister now an eternal fleeting dream.

"What happened to her?" she asked as Mizore and Kurumu stood besides the two gods.

"**Simple,**" Xanatos began. "**When my lovely mate here injected her blood into Moka, it caused her to unleash her full potential as an S class monster now turned SS class monster. What she didn't take to heart was that with all the blood she took from Tsukki. It laid dormant within her so when the ascension took place…Tsukki's blood within her activated permanently…well…you now see the results of that said blood.**"

"I thought she was dangerous before this," Ruby commented. "But now…I'm so glad that this power is taken out towards _them_ and not _us_!"

"Agreed!" everyone stated at once.

"Speak for yourself," Gin muttered. "I felt her wrath…twice." After that said comment, he realized that he was now (again) the center of unwanted attention. "I'm shutting my mouth now." Before any other actions could take place, the heard a sickening crack and a scream. They turned in time to see Moka's hand around Mido's now broken arm. She leaned in closer to Mido's ears and laughed softly into his ear, shaking him to the core.

"_**…do you have any idea at all what so ever on how much I despise you, Mido?**_" she questioned. "_**I can't stand the sight of you! You dare bring yourself here after what you did! What you forced me to do!**_" Xanatos, being one of battle was about to rush in but was stopped by Tsukki.

"**What is your malfunction, boy?**" he asked. Instead of answering, Tsukune only shook his head at him as he stared at the battle going on.

_**Let her do this herself, Xanatos. I understand that this is HER own…personal fight.**_ Xanatos was about to react but saw that Tsukune was glaring at Mido hard. He then saw movement to his side and swung his blades towards the gates, a wave of demonic energy slamming against it. As the clouds dispersed, he saw another of Mido's followers laying on the ground. Tsukune growled as the tattoes on his arms glowed and rushed towards the downed monstrel and bit into his neck. The monstrel screamed as Tsukune drained him of his blood before snapping his neck. He dropped the body and wiped his face before his dark eyes flashed, igniting the blood stained monstrel. Understanding was etched across the other youkai's face except for Kokoa.

"She is still regretting what happened to Tsukune," Kururmu murmured as she saw Moka lift Mido in the air effortlessly, a pillar of dark energy flowing around her. "Mido almost killed him." Now Xanatos realized why Tsukune stopped him from going into the fight.

"_**What's worse…you…REEK OF VARRON!**_" Moka exclaimed as she slammed Mido to the ground and stomped on his chest, breaking his ribs. Mido started to scream but was stopped as Moka covered his mouth with her hand. "_**I almost lost my beloved Tsukki not once…not twice…but three times…once by you…once by me when I accidentally turned him into a ghoul…and once by Varron!**_" She then proceeded to punching him repeatedly across his jaw, its first hit breaking his neck but that didn't stop her from continuing her onslaught. Her friends could only sit by and watch as tears started forming in Moka's glowing blue eyes. "_**YOU DARE BRING YOURSELF HERE AND TRY TO TAKE HIM FROM ME! I WILL NOT BE SHOWING YOU YOUR PLACE…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" She then rammed her hand into Mido's chest and ripped out his heart. Ruby had covered Yukari's eyes while everyone else shuddered from seeing Moka's cruelty…but no one could possibly blame her.

I would've done the same thing if someone went after my man, Ayane thought to herself as she clutched onto Xanatos' arm. Moka's aura slowly evaporated as she walked back towards her friends with tears still fresh in her eyes, falling into Tsukune's arms. He could only hold her tightly as she shook violently with her sobbing. Kokoa debated on running towards her sister but thought against it but she saw Tsukune motion towards them. She walked up slowly and placed her hand on Moka's shoulders. Moka immediately let go and hugged her. Kokoa didn't mind the fact that blood was splattered all over Moka…she only cared about comforting her sister. Tsukune smiled lightly as he patted Kokoa on her shoulder.

"…I accept you, Tsukki," Kokoa murmured. "But that doesn't mean you walk over her. You do that…and I will personally make your life a living hell. Clear?" Tsukune grinned as he returned to his human form and looked at the lifeless Mido laying on the ground.

"And end up like him?" he asked. "Not happening."

Anti-thesis layer.

Exodus was walking out the door when he stepped on something. He looked down and found Mido on the steps. He only shook his head as he leaned down and picked up a piece of paper written in blood…Mido's blood.

LET ANOTHER COME NEAR MY TSUKKI…I'LL KEEP PILING THE BODIES ON YOUR FRONT STEP

MOKA

Exodus chuckled as he kicked the body towards an empty area and walked back only to sense his twin brother nearby. He turned slowly and found him perched on top of a tree smiling at him.

_…she is very impressive, Xanatos. I have to remind myself not to underestimate her._

_ Exodus…just…don't come after her man…period. Remember…hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ And with that warning, he disappeared in a cloud of darkness, leaving Exodus by himself. He only nodded his head with understanding as he went back inside the temple.

…threat noted, Ms. Akashiya.

Dorm room.

Moka was now in her human form looking out the window breathing slowly as she tried to calm her nerves. She had never…ever…reacted the way she did during a battle. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that a part of Tsukki was now a part of her. Her red/green eyes glowed blue before returning to normal as she turned and found Tsukune in his boxers and sat down on her bed, patting the space besides him. She smiled slightly before taking the invitation.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Tsukune replied before he sat behind her and started massaging her shoulders, her moans filling the room. "I wouldn't want that anger pointed towards me." She smile fondly before she turned in her spot and sat on his lap, kissing his neck.

"Tsukki…I wouldn't kill you even if I were angry with you," she replied with a smirk. "I wouldn't want to kill my only source of pleasure." Tsukune grinned before she reached behind her and snatched her shirt and bra off. "And remember," while moving quickly, she flicked the lights off and was back to the bed, slamming Tsukune on her bed. "We are continuing where we left off…or have you forgotten?" He only smiled as he reached up and kissed her.

"It'll take more than a bloody body to make me forget what you said."

And that is the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed the…destruction of Mido…but who do you want next to bite the dust? You need to review and let me know. But review anyways just for shits and giggles lol. Oh and Moka?

Moka: what, human? (glares at kaosgod)

…nothing…have fun!


	13. FestivalVampire

After a long week of work, I finally can work in peace with my story. I'm glad that people are enjoying it. (Author then turns and faces a figure in a cloak.) Mysterious guest, please do the disclaimer.

MG: sure…kaosgod doesn't own R+V nor its characters…is that good enough?

Good to go, thanks

New Jerusalem

Rose was just getting out of her bed when she started to communicate with her brother in Youkai.

_…lil' sis…how you doing? _Rose only smiled as she opened the blinds in her room and 'watched' the people pass by. No one would know what she sees except her family but with her other senses, she 'sees' a lot better than other people would…even if her perception of reality is a bit…colorless.

_I'm doing alright, Xanatos. How is Tsukki doing? _She heard her brother chuckled through her communications with her, meaning that she was going to receive some sarcastic answer.

_…becoming a new man if you get my drift. _Rose only laughs as she places her head outside her window and sighs. _Is everything alright, Rose?_

_ …everything is fine. I just wished I didn't give up my sight to augment my powers…that's all. But I have gotten back so much…I am able to defend the people that I care for…and that's not bad for a blind goddess._

_ You wish that you could see your man, huh?_

_ I don't even know what he looks like…it sucks…I would like to see my man with a pleasurable look on his face while we get down and dirty and-_

_ There are some things that I don't need to think about let alone get a bad mental image!_

_ Just like you catching our dear mother and father a long time ago in the act…on the counter in the middle of the kitchen…where that days dinner was placed at…eeeww!_

_ …and everyone wondered why _I _never showed up for dinner that day and opt to get dinner on the mortal plane…I still laugh and look at them when R. Kelly's song, 'Sex in the Kitchen' comes on._ Rose had let out a hearty laugh at her brothers comment before she felt Elos enter her room. _It would appear that you have a guess…I suggest you attend to him. _A evil grin formed on her face as she turned slowly towards her fiancée, her eyes as pitch as coal.

_…oh believe me…I will_. She chuckled darkly as a look of fear was plastered on Elos' face.

Why do I get this funny feeling that I'm fucked, he wondered.

Youkai Academy.

Weeks later, the school was finally getting ready for the upcoming festival…a joyous time where past graduates and parents of the recent students could come and enjoy the days of peace…

…meaning…that the enforcers have their work cut out for them. But that didn't mean that the others couldn't enjoy themselves. Tsukune and Moka who were both in their enforcers outfit were walking around the school, enjoying the many booths that were on display however when they came towards their homeroom, they were not surprised as to what was going on.

"…again?" Moka asked Nekonome. Their homeroom teacher could only laugh nervously as her tail swished back and forth. Again…they had a goldfish scooping booth outside their homeroom.

"I can't help it," Nekonome replied as Kokoa walked up and looked at the both. Her expression blanked as she looked at her older sister.

"You're not thinking about…you know…doing _that_?" Kokoa asked emotionlessly. Tsukune could only chuckle as he reached in and grabbed a wiggling object from out the water, causing Kokoa to gasp. "Tsukki! You just reached into water…wait…why aren't you weakening?"

"I fed," he replied casually. "I don't have the same weaknesses as you guys as long as I feed." Her eye twitched before she reared back and punched him in the jaw, causing him to have a whiplash. Moka grinned as she watched her little sister walk away.

"I can't believe that I was actually worried about my sisters boyfriend," Kokoa muttered as she stomped out towards the courtyard. Kuyo had seen the young vampire walk by with her familiar flying right behind her.

…how can these students believe in fun in a dangerous place, he thought as he was soon joined by Keito, Gin and Kurumu.

"Is there something wrong, Kuyo?" a voice asked from the bushes. Kuyo and Keito jumped in surprise but Gin and Kurumu stood in place knowing of only one person that could hide at time like this. After they recovered from their heart attacks, Kuyo turned to the source and found Mizore staring at him. "It seems that you don't like the ceremonies. Are you not enjoying yourselves?" Both Keito and Kuyo breathed with relief before regarding their friend. They had not known them but it would appear that she was a very sneaky person.

In a word, to those two…creepy.

"Our families never come to these little functions," Kuyo explained. "Keito and I…our families are dead." The others were shocked from the discoveries of their comrades family.

"Both myself and Kuyo had been orphaned since we were eight," Keito finished. She then felt a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. She turned and found that the hand actually belonged to Kurumu…to whom she thought hated her during their first year of the academy. "I thought you didn't like me so much?" Kurumu only shook her head as a genuine smile graced her face.

"Kinda hard to stay mad at someone that helps protect the peace of this school," Kurumu stated. Keito only rolled her eyes as she playfully batted Kurumu's hands off her shoulder, causing Kurumu to place her hands on her hips in mock hurt. "How dare you treat my friendship like this!" Both the girls laughed while Kuyo and Gin shook with laughter. However, all their laughter stopped as they felt a chill in the air. Kuyo formed a ball of flame in his hands while Keito was about to transform but was stopped by the two girls and Gin when they realized who it was coming from. From the gates stood two women (well one but the other was hiding). One was wearing an extravagant spaghetti strap dress but was finding it difficult to hold her massive breasts in place. The other woman was apparently in a kimono that had a flower design going down from her left side. Kurumu smirked as both her and Mizore ran towards the respective women.

"Mom!" Kurumu exclaimed as she hugged the big-breasted woman known as Ageha Kurono.

"How is my still virgin daughter doing?" she asked teasingly, causing Kurumu to blush.

"Mother!" As all of this is going on, Mizore had stood a foot from her own mother, Tsurara Shirayuki.

"Mother," she stated dryly.

"Hello, my precious daughter," Tsurara replied. "Has my daughter found herself a boyfriend after losing Tsukune?" Mizore and Kurumu looked and stifled a snicker before looking back at their mothers.

"Umm…mother…about the boyfriend problem…you see…I don't…"

"…I'm her boyfriend," a voice said behind them. Mizore turned around and found a small bouquet of suckers tied around in the hands of Kuyo. Mizores eyes widened along with Gin, Keito and Kurumu. Kuyo was the only one that had a smile on his face as humor danced in his eyes.

How did I get suckered into this, he wondered as he cautiously took her hand into his. Oh yeah…that's why.

Flashback, twelve hours ago.

_"You want me to do what!" Kuyo asked as he stared at both Tsukune, Xanatos and Ayane. All three of them had an evil glare in their eyes but it was Tsukune that spoke up._

_ "If Mizore's mother shows up, I want you to pose as her boyfriend," he replied calmly with the glare still intacted. "Her mother was disappointed when she found out that she lied to her mother about me being her boyfriend." It was then that Gin walked into the newspaper clubroom…bad timing. "Ah, Gin…I have a project for you as well." Gin stiffened as he felt the atmosphere inside the room before he took a step back._

_**Do not move, werewolf.**__ Gin did as he was told involuntarily. He turned and found that Ayane's gold eyes glowed slightly. Charm, he thought to himself. Terrific._

_ "It's simple, Gin," Ayane explained. "You will pose as Kurumu's boyfriend when her mother shows up for the festival." His eyes bulged out his socket but before he could interject, Tsukune cut him off._

_ "Admit that you like her," he replied. "Of all the perverted pictures you take, it was always her that you don't do that to…in fact, you don't take any pictures of her. Now if that doesn't say that you like her, then how about the dreams of a romantic getaway into the Bahamas sound to you?" Gin smiled nervously before realizing that it was the exact same dream that he did have of Kurumu but not without the sexual interaction. "So, what do you say? Will you do just that?" Both Gin and Kuyo looked at each other until they turned their attention back to them._

_ "And what makes you think that we will do such an act?" Kuyo asked as he grinned. Tsukune had grinned as well…but it wasn't a very friendly grin. That grin promised of pain unlike which anyone could imagine. Gin then heard a gun cocked and felt a barrel of a gun in his nether regions. He turned and found that it was Ayane that was holding the gun with a demented smile on her face. _

_ "…silver bullets, huh?" Gin gulped. Ayane only nodded her head as her fangs protruded from her lips. "I'm game."_

_ "Good," she replied softly before returning the gun to Xanatos who only leaned up against the wall. He turned to Kuyo who still haven't given his answer. At that moment, Kuyo felt a tip of a sword on his throat. He didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out whose sword that belonged to._

_ "I never had a girlfriend before," he replied as he asked Tsukune with his eyes to take the demonic blade from his neck, to which Tsukune obliged. Mouthing a thank you, he continued. "I know that her race is slowly dying out but I…don't know what to do when it comes to the…uh…sex?"_

_ "Virgin much?" Ayane asked with a grin on her face._

_ "Shaddup."_

End flashback.

"I didn't think that my daughter would nab a S-class monster like yourself, Kuyo?" Tsurara replied. Gin then walked up and took Kurumu's hand.

"She's not the only one with the boyfriend here," he replied. Kurumu's eyes widened to saucers before anger was placed in her eyes as she glared at Gin.

"Uh, yes, Gin," Kuyo replied. "Ageha, this is Gin Morioka…a werewolf." Ageha cocked her head to the side as she took Gin's hand and shook it…before placing it on her breast. Everyone facepalmed as a slight trickle of blood was flowing from his nose.

"Hmm…he'll do for you my daughter," she replied before a sultry grin formed on her face.

…the things I will do to stay the fuck alive, both Kuyo and Gin thought as they walked into the school. However at the school gate, a woman with a red jacket and jean mini-skirt walked up to the school. This would be her second time coming here…this time…she is well prepared.

"Now, where have me dear Tsukki gone off to?" she asked herself before walking into the school

Cafeteria

Both Xanatos and Ayane were enjoying themselves as they watched the younger students with their parents or with the past students. Ayane only had a dreamy look on her face.

"A penny for your thoughts, my love," Xanatos asked as he lightly flicked her nose. She wiggled it before she looked at him with a fake glare on her face before smiling.

"It's been so long since I attended this academy," she replied as she stared into his eyes. "It wasn't always so…peaceful. Oh there was fights everyday…to stay alive. It is just wonderful to see that it's not every day that people get into any fights…well…asides the fights to see who is stronger. Wasn't it the same with you at the Makai Academy back when you attended?" Xanatos shook his head as he laughed softly.

"Babe…I was the one starting the fights at the academy!" he exclaimed proudly while Ayane laughed. "It couldn't be helped. They couldn't expel me either because of my…position with my people. So…it worked to my advantage. Otherwise, I wouldn't be the ever loving ass-kicking makai that I am today." It was at that moment that Moka, Tsukune and a still angry Kokoa walked up to their table.

"Oh come on, Kokoa," Tsukune replied. "I didn't mean for you to be so worried about me. I thought you knew of our kind."

"Obviously I didn't, you prick!" she exclaimed as she had Ko-chan turn into a sword. Moka got in between her sister and Tsukune before any bloodshed could occur.

"It wasn't his fault that you didn't know," she replied as she calmed her sister down…which was a very big task. "I knew of his powers so I should've told you about them…I thought you didn't like him anyways." Tsukune's face had a morbid look on his face.

_Gee, thanks for reminding me on how much I'm hated, Moka._

_ Oh, hush. _

"I do like him…more than I thought," she said the last part quietly before recovering. "But he is with you and if anything would happen to him, I know you would be devastated as will I because I don't want you being hurt and alone anymore." Moka felt her heart clench when she heard her sister pour her heart out and her feelings for her man. She then wrapped her arms around her little sister whose face was tinged with a little pink as she blushed with the sisterly contact.

"Kokoa," she began. "I'm rather shock to hear you say that instead of you wanting to be stronger than I am."

"With your recent power-up…I doubt that will happen."

"I can help you with that," Ayane spoke up finally. "But your body needs to be prepared for it…it's not an easy procedure I assure you…wait a year and I could get you up to your sister." Kokoa's eyes sparkled as she stared at her sister but then when she turned to Tsukune, she then had a evil smile on her face.

"Does that meant that I can feed off of Tsukki's blood?" she asked jokingly but Tsukune took it seriously and started shaking his head vigorously, causing Kokoa and the others to laugh. It was then that the rest of the gang showed up…along with their mothers.

"Tsukune!" both Ageha and Tsurara exclaimed as they got to the table.

"Hello, Tsurara and Ageha," he replied dryly as the others laughed once more but he eyed both Kurumu and Mizore with a careful eye and noticed that they were, in a sense, happy. He was about to talk to both Gin and Kuyo but Keito's voice interrupted.

"Hate to break up the happy day but we got work to do," she replied. "We have another anti-thesis member causing a scene in the courtyard."

"Good…action," Kuyo began as he got up slowly, smiling at Mizore. "Time for us enforcers to work." She nodded her head towards him before he ran off with Moka and Tsukune. When Tsukune ran past Ageha and Tsurara, they sensed that he had more power than any so-called 'human.'

"Why did we just feel a demonic aura in him?" they both asked in unison. Ayane only looked at Xanatos before he himself took off after the retreating enforcers. Ayane then sighed.

This is going to be a long story, she thought to herself as she turned her attention to the mothers.

Courtyard.

A man in a overcoat with a bag draped across his side was standing next to a woman with a nurses outfit, her fingers turning into long tentacles before she smiled dangerously towards the retreating students.

"I love the smell of fear in the morning, what you think, Kiriya?" she asked the man besides her. He only shook his head and smiled.

"I suppose…we aren't suppose to be in this school but that just makes it even more fun…like a game," he replied darkly before he bore holes into the one person that stood before them. "And who is the name of the fool that dare stands in the way?" The girl only grinned as she whistled slightly, but it was loud enough to cause pain in their ears.

"…Kyo Aono is my name," she girl replied as twin guns with a dragons wing motif formed in her hands, a thin tube was connected from her guns to her throat. "And I had heard about my dear half brother awakening from his seals…I thought I would join in on the fun." She started to hum while firing her guns, each time a sonic boom was heard throughout the courtyard of the school. "You really think that you can take me on, haflings?"

Schools front entrance.

Xanatos stopped as he felt the booms coming from outside while Tsukune sniffed the air along with Moka. They then turned to each other and paled.

"_**Is that…Kyouko I smell out there?**_" Moka asked. She was about to protect Tsukunes cousin but was stopped by Tsukune and Xanatos. Xanatos looked at Tsukune and saw a look of understanding on his face.

"**Do you understand now, Tsukki**?" he questioned as he opened up the door after feeling a flood of demonic energy fill the air. Tsukune nodded as he looked outside and found the students standing to the sides, watching with awe as the energies dispersed, revealing a woman with a tail draped around her waist with dragon-like wings sprouted from her back. She had the same tattooes on her arms as Tsukune in his monster form with the guns in her hand.

"_**…sup, Kyo-chan**_," came Tsukune's reply, causing the woman in question to turn and stared at Tsukune. "_**How is my big sister doing…and what brings her here today?**_" Kyo smiled childishly as her slightly longer black hair danced in the winds. Moka was indeed shocked to find out that Tsukune's cousin was actually his half sister.

Amazing, she thought as Kyo waved at Moka.

"_**I'm doing quite well, little Tsukki,**_" she replied, her human appearance unchanged even in monster form. "_**Nice new look by the way, Moka…and you have grown finally into a man, Tsukki. I just wanted to play with my brother…is that too much to ask for?**_" A savage grin formed on her face as she turned back towards the two monstrels.

One person being of dragon descendant was bad enough, Kiriya thought as Kyo walked up to the calmly while whistling a tune. Two is a massacre.

And that is the end of that chapter. I hope I didn't go too far with Kyouko being added into the story

Kyouko: it's not that bad. I finally get to see some action! I'm ready to show the world what I can actually do!

…lay off the monsters.

R&R please.


	14. 30 seconds

Yo, my fellow writers! It's me once more to give you a chapter on Rise of the Makai Lord. Before I begin, I would like to say thank you for the reviews that you have sent me…it really kept me going.

Xanatos: that and a few threats for you to finish this bloody story by the others.

…shut up, Xanatos.

Xanatos: make me.

…I created you through the depths of my mind…think I can't _un_create you?

Xanatos: …good point.

Anyways, through a certain review, I'm going to put someone's suggestion into use (somewhat) and I hope I did this chapter well. In other words…crackness is in session lol. And with that being said and done…

Kyoko: *ahem*

…oh…right…sorry…a bio is on its way.

Kyoko Aono. Age 18. Makai draconian siren. During Tsukune's first year of Youkai academy, Kyoko had stumbled onto the school grounds with the help of Hitomi Ishigami. Needless to say that before hand, she never believed in monsters…until meeting her 'cousins' friends. But the actual shocker of it all was that Kyoko is a lot like Tsukki…her powers, too, were sealed. Born from Raine and Deathbird, a makai siren, she is capable of transforming sound into a powerful weapon…although Kyoko uses that power through her hand made pistols with energized cables connected to her vocal cords. That and to be able to lure and control her prey through hypnotic suggestions is an added plus for this makai tomboy.

Kyoko: I'm not that much of a tomboy (stares at author who only cocked his eyebrow up)…never mind. Kaosgod doesn't own R+V nor its characters…only our fates…as corny as it may be.

HEY!

Flashback, ten years ago.

_ A young Tsukki was playing with his father in the human realm. As it was night time, both Raizo and Tsukki were able to play around without alerting the humans of their true nature._

_ "Where is mommy?" Tsukki questioned as he flew into his dads arms. Raizo only laughed before he playfully slammed his son to the ground. Tsukki only laughed louder when Raizo started tickling him._

_ "Well…you know something…I don't recall where your mom is," Raizo replied as he stopped tickling his son. "She told me she had something to tell us but she hasn't returned since this morning."_

_ "Not that you're worried about her, right, daddy?" Raizo only grinned before a huge shadow passed over his head and towards the bushes behind Tsukki. Tsukki sniffed the air and turned around when he recognized the scent of his mother._

_ "I hope I didn't worry you," she replied as she stepped out the bushes. "It took longer than I thought to get things situated with us." Raizo looked confused until the answer came to him…in a form of a child that came up to his knee. She had shoulder length black hair and semi-pale skin and she stared back at Raizo with storm grey eyes...something that he found extremely disturbing...yet alluring at the same time. "Kyo, honey, quit trying to have Raizo do something stupid." The little girl only looked down at the ground, ashamed that she couldn't control the majority of her powers…yet._

_ "What was that?" Raizo asked. Raine only smiled as she bent over and picked up the girl and hugged her tightly. Tsukki cocked his head to the sides as he stared at his mom and the girl._

_ "Persuasion," Raine simply replied. "It's an ability known to the sirens…mainly to lure people. Raizo…this is my daughter, Kyo." Tsukki's eyes widened into saucers after learning that he has a half sister. He slowly starts to shake his head, thus getting the attention of his mother. "She isn't replacing you…this child is…well…how do I put this?" Raizo only smiled as he bent down to Tsukki's level._

_ "What your mother is trying to tell you is that she was born in Raine's past marriage, Tsukki," Raizo replied. "Her birth father…" he then stopped and looked at both his mate and her eldest daughter. "…went on a journey…so to speak." Tsukki only rolled his eyes as he smacked his father in the head, earning a small laugh from Raine._

_ "Father…I do believe I am not that dumb," he replied finally as he jumped off of his father's arms and landed in front of his mother. "Hi…my name is Tsukki. It's nice to meet you, big sis!" His cheerfulness caused Kyo to form a smile on her face as she bowed her head slowly towards him, causing Tsukki's smile to get bigger. However, some moments are so easily ruined…by Raizo himself._

_ "Oh, come on, kid!" he exclaimed while Raine only shook her head slowly. "If we are going to be a family, we have to start building up our communication skills." Tsukki just smiled as he stared at Kyo before turning his attention to his father._

_ "…she can't talk, father."_

_ "And why is that, my son?" Tsukki face bore a grin so evil, it would've made any villain in all of history proud as he stared at Kyo…who only stared at Raine…who only looked back at her mate, shaking her head._

_ "…he asked," Raine murmured to her daughter. "Cure his curious mind." Kyo only nods her head as Tsukki only raised his arms to cover his ears. Before another question was, Kyo took in a deep breath and whistle. If there were dogs around, they would be barking out of annoyance…which was exactly why Raizo was seen clutching his head in pain as he tried to block the sound out of his sensitive ears. Even Tsukki was shaking his head as to block the sound out. Raine only smiled as Kyo jumped off her mother's arms and walked calmly towards Raizo while placing a hand on Tsukki's shoulder, smiling apologetically. When she stood over Raizo, he could only look up in time to see her smiling._

_ "…__**boom**__!" she screamed, the force of her scream set off car alarms, shatter glass within a five block radius…and forced Raizo off his feet as he was sent flying back into a few trees. Wincing, a glyph formed on Raine's hand as she waved it in front of her, a portal appeared out of thin air. As she ushered the children through the portal to get back to the Makai lands, a shaken Raizo appeared besides her. Raine looked over and didn't bother to hide the humor out of her eyes as he turned to look at his mate._

_ "…that's why," she finally replied. She was surprised to see him bring a finger to his ear and wiggled it about for a few seconds before he turned back to his mate._

_ "WHAT?" he shouted. That earned a laugh out of her before they too disappeared through the portal before police got to the scene._

End flashback.

Both Kiriya and his partner, Mako Yakumaru backed away for dear life trying to get out of the school grounds.

"You know, maybe this was a bad time for us to come here in the first place," Mako replied as she put a hand on Kiria, who was in total agreement to escape the two makai's and the powerful youkai but their escape was cut short when a third monstrel was introduced.

"Is this where the party is at?" he asked as the two monstrels stared at the newly arrived one with disbelief. It was then that he took notice to why his comrades were trying to run. The three monsters in front of them grinned viciously as their eyes glowed slightly while dark energy swirled around Moka's hand.

"_**Well, well, well,**_" Tsukune replied as one of his demonic swords appeared in his hand. "_**If it isn't my dear friend Mizuki Ueshiba! How have you been since I last seen you?**_" Before the monstrels could high tail it, a heavenly voice cut through the sky.

"_**Please don't leave yet**_," Kyouko replied as her voice echoed slightly. Her voice seemed to have caused the three to have second thoughts as they stopped what they were doing. "_**Thank you very much…now…come closer to us please.**_"

"Yes, Kyo-sama," the three replied at the same time in a monotone voice. As they got closer, they were brought out of the trance with a well placed kick to their chest by the three teens. As Xanatos and the others stared at what was going on, Kuyo could only shake his head as Keito laughed her ass off.

"She…just lured her prey closer," Kuyo replied skeptically. "That…is far more dangerous power than flames all together."

"Or webs," Keito replied through her laughter.

"**And it will only get more interesting,**" Xanatos replied as he pulled out his phone and made a quick phone call. During the middle of his call, the Tenmei's voice boomed throughtout the courtyard, halting any and all fighting.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Moka, Tsukune and Kyo looked up on the roof and found the headmaster standing there without his grin. Only Ruby was sitting beside him with a _maniacal _grin on her face.

This isn't good, Tsukune thought to himself as Tenmei muttered words to himself before a barrier erupted from the ground, surrounding not only Tsukune and his friends but the monstrels inside. It was then that Tenmei's grin was plastered on his face, in his hands…a…microphone!

"…I always wanted to do one of these," the headmaster muttered before he brought the microphone to his lips. "Ladies and gentleman of Youkai academy, we are live…I repeat…live here today during the festival. Now…IT'S TIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMEE…for the three on three main event here today live by our current sponsor Capcom…good company." Tenmei muttered that last part before he was greeted with the sight of the monstrels screaming for mercy.

New Jerusalem, Malice Knight Headquarters

Hitomi's time at the planet had made her do a complete 360 on her outlook on humans…especially since some humans populate this planet. She also had to get over the realization that beings known as androids and such also populate this world. As she was sitting on the couch in front of the shut off 60" screen television set, Cervantes walked into the living area of the building and noticed her staring contently at the blank screen in front of her.

"…you know…you can be more entertained with the TV _on_," he replied, humor lacing his words as he heard her hair hissing. "I know…I know…I have a weird sense of humor." Hitomi side glanced towards him as she motioned for him to sit beside her. Slightly grinning, he walked casually towards the couch and sat down next to her. Noticing, however, the space between her and Cervantes, she shifted her body a little as she laid her head down in his lap, causing him to grunt in surprise before a lop-sided grin formed on his face.

"Why do you always forget about us being together?" she questioned playfully as she smiled up at him. He only looked to the side as he closed his eyes but opened them once more when one of her metallic braids slowly turned his head back down towards her. "Are you that ashamed to be with a youkai like myself?" Cervantes calmly shook his head before he bent down and kissed Hitomi's lips. She slightly moaned into the kiss until he drew away slowly.

"Nothing for me to be ashamed of, babe," he replied softly. "It's just that I've had it pretty badly in the past. I was always a fling…or something to be feared due to my inability to control my powers for awhile. Not here comes you," he massaged her scalp with the tips of his fingers smiling, "burnt hair and all and after you finding out that I was the one that recreated your hair…and unfortunately amping your abilities," Hitomi laughed due to his displeasure, "you fall head over heels for me…why is that?"

"Maybe it's because you and I are not so different," she replied as she winked at him. Before he could lean in for another kiss, Kohaku could only clear his throat to cause the two to recoil back. "I am really starting to hate that demon."

"Would you two love birds please get of the fucking couch," Kohaku demanded. "UFC is coming on shortly and I want to watch without getting sick watching you guys make out." Before a sharp tongue remark would come out of their mouths, Elos and Rose came flying down the stairs with Elos doing something to the TV before turning to Kohaku.

"Dude, I have something better than UFC," he replied excitedly as he came back to the couch with a couple kegs of beer and tubes of popcorn for his knight mates. Kohaku cocked his eyebrow before Elos turned the television on…and the various shocked look on the occupants face was priceless. Kohaku grinned as he took one of the kegs of beer and began downing it.

"UFC: Youkai Edition," Kohaku replied as he turned to the only youkai resident in the building. "Now THIS should be interesting."

Youkai Academies lunchroom

The parents, say the least, were shocked at what they were seeing as a gigantic screen came floating down from the ceiling. It also didn't help Ageha and Tsurara that Tsukune was actually the makai prince known as Tsukki. Ayane only took a quick glance before a twisted grin formed on her face.

_I take it that you and Elos have a hand at the fight that we are about to witness, Xanatos?  
of course, why would I not have anything to do with this?_

_ …thank you for what we are about to see…but how bad is this going to be?_

_ …Tsukki's half-sister has awakened to her powers. _Her eyes widened before she calmed once more. _And now Tsukki, Kyouko and Moka are now up against three unsuspecting and unprepared monstrels._ Ayane only shook her head as the video screen came to life and the first thing that they noticed was Moka jumping to the air and slamming her foot to the ground, a massive shockwave of dark energy ripping through the grounds towards the three. Tsurara and Ageha's eyes widened when they finally took note to how much power that Moka now finally possess.

"This will be hell," one student murmured as the wave connected with the three monstrels.

"It's going to rain blood," another commented.

"Glad it isn't me," came a first years reply as all around, everyone shook their heads in agreement.

Courtyard.

Who would've thought that the bus driver was going to be the referee, Tsukune thought to himself as the three monstrels recovered from the energy blast from Moka. The bus driver turned to Moka and shook his head at her.

"That isn't right," he said to her before he faced the other fighters. "In the blue corner from the dreaded and weak Anti-Thesis we have Kiriya Yoshi, Mako Yakumaru and Mizuki Ueshiba!" Boos were heard throughout the academy before the bus driver hushed them. "And in the opposite corner, we have the extreme bruisers consisting of Kyouko Aono, Tsukki Keraburu, and Moka Akashiya!" The whole crowd erupted into cheers as the students of the enforcers waved at the students. "Now the rules are quite simple…there are no rules! But at the same time, I want a good clean fight…NOW LET'S GET IT ON!" And with the start of the match, Mizuki quickly dove into the ground to hide from the three as Moka stared at Mako before her fingers turned to tentacles and went for Moka…who only grinned as she grabbed the tentacles in her hand. Meanwhile, Kiriya's arm transformed into a scythe as he rushed after Tsukune who had a bored look on his face while he casually flicked his wrist and countered Kiriya's transformed limb with his demonic blade. However, Kyouko was getting peeved for the simple fact that she couldn't get a good fix on her opponent so she did the only thing that she thought would work. Risky but if she could get the warning out, there will be less injured students around.

_Everyone cover your ears NOW!_ Tsukune was the first to cover his ears as Moka, who only looked at her man before following suit…and glad that she did. Kyouko slammed her guns into the earth and pulled the trigger but not before inhaling fully and releasing it in an ear piercing wail. Kiriya and Mako screamed in agony as the ground shook tremendously before Mizuki crawled out from underneath the ground, blood starting to leak from his ears. It was at that moment that she decided to unload on him with her guns while Tsukune and Moka took the initiative and rushed the immobile monstrels and all that was seen was a blur as both Kiriya and Mako were separated from the blows. When Mako went one way, Moka was there in a blink of an eye as she reared her foot back and released, her foot connecting with Mako's jaw. As she charged her hand with dark energy, Kiriya saw the ground coming straight for him quickly as he thought when Tsukune jumped onto his back and forced his body to pick up momentum as he slammed Kiriya into the ground but not before he grabbed Kiriya's ankle and spun him around in a full circular motion and let him go towards Mako as he too charged his hand with fire. Both Moka and Tsukune released their energies at the same time that Mako and Kiriya's body collided with each other, they felt the searing pain of the two energy blasts that filled the whole barrier with energy. After a few moments, the dust settled as Moka and Tsukune leaned against each other with him playing one of his swords while Moka sharpened his other one with one of her fingers. From behind them, Kyouko was seen sitting on Mizuki's back as she placed her head in her hands.

"_**…boring**_," they said at the same time. Tsukune was the only one that had the heart to heal their enemy's wounds before he motioned for his sister and Moka to release them. Shrugging, he turned to them and replied, "_**That was only seven seconds and the fight was over. Let's give them a five minute break for them to recover…if I am not satisfied with their results…I will be taking care of my blood craving by the end of this fight.**_" He then looked up on the rooftops and gazed at Tenmei before he saw that Tenmei had an amused look on his face.

"Oh well, kids," Tenmei replied before he had the microphone in his hand once more. "We will be right back with round two of the fight brought to you in part by…" he then stopped and looked at his card of sponsors. "…Newport cigarettes!" The bus driver only shook his head with disgust as he walked back towards the school.

Damn weak smokes, he thought to himself as he pulled out his cigar and too a nice long drag. Not far from the fight, Xanatos could only shake his head as a low chuckle was heard throughout the rest of the enforcers.

"…how long do you think the will last this time?" Keito asked.

"No," Kuyo began. "The more pressing question is how long do you think Tsukune and the others will allow them to last?"

"**Let's see,**" Xanatos began. "**We are dealing with three hybrid monsters while they are forced to fight what is closed to that of gods asides myself…if Tsukki is anything of a Lord as I am…30 seconds.**"

And that is the end of this chapter…I am in a brain fart but I am starting to bring things to an end here with the story…so…more secrets will be revealed with Tsukune past…one that will test the strength of his relationship with Moka. To find out more, you have to tune in next time for Rise of the Makai Lord. See ya.


	15. The Truth pt1

Hey people…hmm…I forgot what I was going to say to them (turns to the cast) what was I going to say to them?

Moka: thanks for the support?

Tsukune: and the reviews plus hopefully they will enjoy the story?

Yeah…that was exactly what I was going to say. Thank you

Tsukune: anytime…so…are you going to say it?

Why should i…you already said it for me.

Moka: …he has a point there. Kaosgod here doesn't own R+V nor the characters…although he has done a really good job with my character.

…Moka…

Moka: sorry…bio's please?

Bishop Valkyriam: A 2000 year old Makai god of the damned, ruler of the dark Makai's. Known for his big stature and ruling his people with an iron fist, one could say that he was an older version of Issa Shuzen however that was before he was introduced to the Makai of light Sierra Valkyriam, a seraphim and goddess of fate. At first they were enemies but soon Sierra found herself falling in love with him, therefore lifting the darkness that has plagued his heart for so long. However, the two warring factions considered their love forbidden so they each fought their own clan and found a way for the two to coexist peacefully.

Sierra Valkyriam: a 1700 year old seraphim and Makai goddess of fate, she is known for her kind words of wisdom and strength and love for her people of the light Makai. However, war reared its ugly head and she was forced to fight against the dark Makai's lead by Bishop himself. Even after all this time, who would've thought that two opposing people would fall in love and bring peace between their race? And who would've thought that she could've produced so many kids?

Hitomi Ishigami: A Youkai gorgon, or medusa, she has been the art instructor at Youkai Academy for far too long but her kindness towards her students was nothing but an act as she petrified most of her beautiful women and kept them as art until Moka had defeated her…not once…but twice…well three times but the third was done by Tsukune himself. After her chance meeting with Cervantes Kestrel, she had a change in heart and decides to help her fellow monsters. It is also good to note that despite it was Omelia that dragged her into this situation, they are both the best of friends.

Omelia DeCastros Valkyriam: A 300 year old youkai succubus goddess of virtue. Although kind at heart and generous towards the people around her, her prowess as a succubus on the field puts even the strongest monsters to shame. Trained under Xenos Valkyriam, the makai god of balance, she has been taught to use her psionic-type energies as a weapon or make an opponent actually feel her illusions. After being mated to Xenos, she has shared his dream of a world where not only the two monster nations to coexist with the humans, but with all other life beings on the planet.

Purgatorium, Makai Kingdom, three days later

Xanatos was looking out from his window as the red sun began to set and the rain had started falling. Snarling violently, he shut the window closed and walked up towards the occupant on the bed as a woman with short black hair had occupied the occupants other side. Sighing, the woman reached out to touch the occupants face before letting her arm fall to her side. She had turned to leave but was stopped by Xanatos.

"And where do you think you're going" Kyo?" he asked, knowing what was going through the younger makai's mind. After all…it was her younger brother laying in that bed right now. His left eye was now covered due to a deathly blow coming from Moka herself, something that was a mistake for attacking royal blood. "You know that I won't let you leave so as long as Issa issued that order for Tsukki's death _and _of the battle going on with the youkai and makai."

"AND THAT'S WHAT IS PISSING ME OFF!" she shouted in anger before wincing as she realized now who she was talking to as she bowed her head in apologies before inhaling and exhaling to try and calm herself down. "Why? Why does this have to happen to my lil' Tsukki? What did he do so wrong to deserve Lord Issa's wrath?" Before he could answer, the door opened up to reveal Hitomi as Xanatos' blade and Kyouko's guns were pointed straight at her. Hitomi stood perfectly still as she raised her hands, her hair mimicking the movements.

"We're on the same side, Xanatos, remember?" she asked cautiously. Smiling sheepishly, Xanatos slowly let his massive sword drop to the ground as Kyouko holstered her guns. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief as Cervantes wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her neck. "How…can you carry that heavy ass blade all the time, Xanatos?" A low chuckled echoed throughtout the room as everyone turned back to the bed and found Tsukune slowly raising himself off the bed.

"Hitomi-sama, that is something you wouldn't be able to understand," he commented dryly before he was being ambushed by his older sister. He could only sigh as he hugged her back while the other occupants smiled on. "…where am I, by the way? Where is Moka?" He instantly regretted saying that name because the whole room was engulfed with demonic energy with Kyouko's present more than before however, Xanatos was the only calm one out of the five in the room.

"It would seem that the young lord has finally awakened…and in a demonic-infused stuffy room to boot." The voice was feminine and laced with humor as another voice made itself known, only demonic in nature.

"_I am surprised that the biggest source of that power didn't belong to our dear son._" Xanatos growled softly before giving in to a fit of laughter as the door opened once more to reveal a woman with dirty blonde hair that went down to her waist in a white blouse, tight black leather jeans and sandals. Her six wings of light fluttered gently as her mate wedged his way through the narrow doorway. Standing at seven feet tall with pitch black hair only wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, his coal black eyes stared down at Xanatos who only looked up in annoyance.

"…why must you stare down at me, old man?" Xanatos growled. The demon chuckled softly before placing his hand on Xanatos' shoulder.

"_…could it be because you're so short, my son?_" he asked jokingly. He then grunted as the woman beside him jabbed him in his ribs. He looked down at his mate who only glared back at him as her sea blue eyes glowed white.

"Behave, Bishop," she replied through clenched teeth. "Or else a certain part of you will be displaced." Bishop's eyes widened as he stared at his mate with disbelief.

"_You wouldn't dare, Sierra,_" he muttered to her for only she could hear him.

"Need I remind you what happened to the elder makai who displeased me, sweetie?" Xanatos, Bishop and Cervantes cringed at the memory from the last meeting with the elders. Unfortunately, one of them made a mistake of ridiculing one of her children.

Right now…he is still rocking himself in a fetal position.

"Excuse me," Tsukune interrupted when he realized that this conversation was going a different direction than needed. "Who are they?" Both Sierra and Bishop froze and turned sharply to Tsukune but calmed themselves when Xanatos shook his head.

"Memory loss from the seals, remember?" he asked them. Nodding their heads in unison, they smiled at their son and allowed him to continue. "Tsukki, this is Sierra and Bishop Valkyriam…my adoptive parents. And the reason why I don't want you mentioning that bitches name…" Tsukune growled as his only visible eye glowed red. "…was because she was the one that did this to you in the first place because you had a hand in her mother's murder so long ago, Lord Tsukki." His eye widened when Xanatos mentioned Moka's mother but what shocked him to the core was that he had murdered his beloved's mother when he was younger.

"…what happened?" he asked meekly. "Why can't I remember what happened?"

"Allow me to explain," Xanatos replied calmly, hoping to halt the draconian vampire to not give in to his emotions. Xanatos hovered in the air and gotten in a sitting position with his hand together by his fingertips before asking, "Do you recall the humiliating defeat of the three weakling hybrids during the culture festival?" Tsukune nodded his head slowly, his lips curling into a grin as he remembered placing his hand on Kiria's face and blasted him out of the school ground (along with Mako and Ueshiba but that was due to Moka and his sister's doing). "Well…it was the second day of the festival…everything was all good…until _he_ showed up." At that moment, Xanatos had a hard time controlling his anger as a dark shadow rose from behind him, causing every to back up. Before Tsukune mustered up the nerve of who it was that had set the high lord off, Hitomi cut him off by saying a name…a name that caused Tsukune to remember the events as if it happened yesterday.

"Issa."

Flashback, Youkai Academy three days ago.

_"So…you're a makai, huh?" Ageha asked as she seen Tsukune still in his monster form returning from the fight. He only smiled at her as he sat down at the table with his friends with Moka sitting on his lap. It was then that he felt a cold hand on his shoulder but with a snarl from Moka, the hand retreated back._

_ "This is wonderful," Tsurara began. "Now that we know what you are, Tsukki, you would be a good match for my daughter." Ageha's eyes turned to the elder snow maiden with a what the fuck look on her face._

_ "You mean he would be well suited for my daughter," she replied._

_ "No, he's coming with us!"_

_ "Umm, mother," Kurumu replied trying to prevent another world war._

_ "Mom, he's actually…" Mizore added but stopped as she saw Moka formed a ball of searing darkness in both of her hands and thrusted them towards the elder succubus and the snow woman, stopping short of the ball of energy barely touching the tips of their nose. Tsurara started to sweat with the intensity of the energy while Ageha started to shake horribly._

_ "…__**mine,**__" Moka replied with a smile on her face as both her and Tsukune reverted back to their human forms. "You stop making advancements towards my mate, I'll cool off…understand?"_

_ "HAI!" both women exclaimed, causing the others in the cafeteria to laugh. Kyouko chose that moment and walked in._

_ "…did I miss something?"_

__

_ The next day, the headmaster was staring out the window, looking at the students go by on the second day of the festival. Ruby was busy trying to get all of her assignments down and out the way so that she could be with her friends but stopped short when she felt a huge energy in front of her. Tenmei didn't even bother looking behind him as he motioned for his assistant besides him. As she got up and stepped around his desk, she leaned in closer so he could whisper a few things in her ear before nodding as six pairs of wings erupted from her back and enveloped her, disappearing from the room._

_ "…I'm surprised you are even cloaking yourself in my presence, Issa Shuzen," he replied coldly as the figure stepped out from the shadows. Issa was dressed in what would be a black business suit but with a cape that went straight to the ground. Issa snarled as the chairman/Dark Lord of his dimension turned and faced the enraged vampire. "You dare bare your fangs towards me in MY own dimension?"_

_ "This does not concern you, Tenmei," he replied as he took a menacing step forward. "You…dare house that murderous makai in your realm…knowing what he did to my mate?"_

_ "He was not the one responsible…"_

_ "Like hell he wasn't responsible for my mates death!" He then turned and walked out of his office only for the door to slam violently in his face._

_ "It will do you some good to not start anything with him," Tenmei began before he let the door swing open and Issa walked out with grim determination. The headmaster could only sigh as a grin formed on his face. "Very well, old friend…very well. But just remember…it's not just Tsukki you are going to worry about kicking your ass again." He then looked out the window again and saw Tsukune and his friends…soon to be ex friends walking amongst them as Issa appeared before them. He then noticed that Xanatos tensed and anger formed on his face. It was then that he saw Moka's face range from shock to anger…and that anger was taken out on Tsukune as he was kicked harshly through the gates and into the woods. "And so it begins…Omelia." The woman then appeared out of thin air as she took note to the carnage that was being played out as she shook her head. She then saw that Xanatos was forced to battle his own mate as she was about to chase after his fellow lord as the other youkai flew after Tsukune in their monster forms. "Shall I put in a funeral detail or should you try to stop them before the other Makai's get here?"_

_ "'Twould be a wise course of action, Tenmei," Omelia replied before she disappeared in a pillar of purple light._

_Courtyard of Youkai Academy._

_ Xanatos flew back from a smack to the face by Ayane's tail. He rubbed his chin before looking up and found Ayane glaring at him with all the hate she could muster up as she stood before him in her hybrid form. He had not transformed due to the fact of his honor and that he would not hit another female…something that was upsetting Ayane._

_ "How long have you known about Tsukki being the murderer of Akasha?" she asked vehemently. An eyebrow cocked up as he smiled lightly towards her. Sighing, he covered the distance between himself and her._

_ " …for awhile now," he replied as he looked away from her. "It was my decision to seal both his powers and memories as well as the ones involved with the incident. Apparently, Issa's thirst for revenge was more powerful than I anticipated." He chuckled lightly but not before being slashed across the face by Ayane._

_ "You…DARE! Akasha was my friend…my mentor…and you hide her killer from me you filthy makai!" In that instant when the words 'filthy' and 'makai' reached his ears, something within him snapped. His eyes widened as they turned pitch black but a thin red slit formed as his eyes regarded Ayane's blood red eyes. Ayane gasped as she realized too late the last words that came out of her mouth before covering them up. "Xanatos…I…I'm." She didn't finish the comment as a pillar of darkness engulfed the entire courtyard. She looked around frantically, knowing that enticing a reaper's, a vampiric/horseman of death was a death wish._

_ …enticing Xanatos' rage was suicidal. _

_From out of the darkness came an black colored creature with white tribunal tattoos glowing in darkness. As he screamed in rage, Ayane could see the four fangs that erupted from his mouth. As the darkness calmed down, the creature popped his neck casually and stared at Ayane, its black/red slitted eyes burning straight through her._

_ "__**…filthy…eh, Ayane**__?" the creature known as Xanatos asked calmly as his clawed hand cut into his other hand and let the blood drop to the ground. "__**Akumo (1), come to me.**__" In an instant of his command, an all black horse with flaming white mane and hooves appeared besides him, its dark black eyes glaring into the young goddess._

_ "Oh, by the gods," Ayane replied. "Please…I'm…I'm sorry."_

_ "…__**yuki ga aru (2)**__." All hopes of trying to apologize and calm her mate (A/N questioning that right now) was shattered. "__**Dono yo ni anat o aete, ama!**__" Both him and his steed rushed towards the shaken youkai._

__

_Forest._

_ "You killed my mate, asshole!" Tsukune could still hear Issa's words echoing in his head. It wasn't that that pissed him off. Oh no…it was the fact that his Moka had hurt him severely. He had to get away from his friends who had turned on him thanks to Issa threatening them. After being slashed by Kurumu and Mizore along with their mothers…and it took all of his will power to not kill them where they stood. However, with the wounds he received from the combined efforts of Issa and Moka, his energy was down to nil at that point. Before he was able to get up from the tree, he felt a blade pierce into his left eye, a scream escaping his mouth. He looked up with his one good eye and found Moka staring down at him with the sword in her hand, his own blood dripping from the tips of her blade._

_ "__**I never would've realized that it was the one I loved that took my mother away from me,**__" she replied through clenched teeth. She then wrapped her hand around his throat and lifted him in the air. Even with his life in jeopardy, he still couldn't find it in himself to hurt the one he loved. And if he was the one that killed her mother (even if he didn't remember it), he would accept his punishment. At that moment, the rest of the youkai excluding Ayane had appeared behind her, the students eyes staring apologetically at their friend but afraid to suffer both Moka's and her fathers wrath. Issa, however, was not so compassionate. His eyes glowed red as his silver hair danced within the youki that was swirling around both him and his daughter. Kokoa had her familiar perched on her shoulders waiting for her fathers next order…however that never came when the ground shook. They then felt the makaim from the direction of the school…and it was frightening to the core._

_ "…who or what is that!" Gin replied._

_ "…that would be Xanatos." Before they could even asked who answered that question, an ear piercing wail resonated within the area, forcing the youkai to their knees. Moka was forced to drop Tsukune as she went to cover her ears but was kicked to the side. As the scream died down, Moka then realized who it was that kicked her with enough force to knock her back to her fellow youkai. Hitomi had then knelt down towards Tsukune and felt for his pulse, thankfully one was there. But that didn't stop her from squeezing her fist shut as her hand danced around widly as a metallic shriek came from her hair._

_ "…I actually started to grow fond of him and his strength," Hitomi muttered. She slowly stood up and faced the others. "To think that the people that would do him harm was not of the enemy…but of his friends." Before another word was spoken, Kyouko appeared besides Hitomi and snarled while three more individuals appeared before them. One of them had on black pants and a duster with thin dreads that was tied behind him. Another had on a pair of combat buts and coveralls but no shirt with thick dreadlocks and the other had extremely short hair that wore black slacks and a tight shirt. "Allow me to introduce to you Cervantes Kestrel, Kal Ragnar and Rex Chamblar, gods of the makai counsel." At that moment, pillars of energy encompassed the four beings but one was quick to disappear as Kyouko withdrew her pistols in her draconian siren form, growling at her brothers so-called friends. The youkai had started to back away except for the vampires but what they saw after the energy dispersing made them do such that. Kals monster form was at least eight feet tall, pale red skin and with six arms of pure muscle. His six yellow eyes went straight for Keito who was in her monster form and grinned maliciously towards her. Rex had grown to seven feet eight inches with spikes running along his muscular arms. Horns had protruded from his temples that curled and sleeked back to match his hair. As he smiled towards Kokoa, she could clearly see his fangs quite clearly. And finally, Cervantes…in his crystal plated form with six crystal spikes that ran up his back. A tigers head had covered his head as if it was a hood as his eyes turned silver, his claws glistening in the sunlight. All of the makai's laughed as Moka had stepped back to join her friends who had huddled together, leaving only Issa to stand strong…but even that was a façade._

_ Their powers, he thought as he took a fighting stance. It's more powerful than Tsukki together. This was Tenmei's warning. It was at that moment a baby pterodactyl had landed on Rex's shoulder before being grabbed and shapeshifting into a wickedly long scythe. Not only Kokoa's eyes widened at his familiar, so did her familiar himself._

_ "__**We are the Makai Counsel,**__" Rex's deep voice bellowed out of his mouth. "__**And you better hope…and pray to whatever god you worship that or lord still breaths.**__"_

And that is the end of that chapter as the suspense developes. How was it possible to kill a shinso vampire like Akasha Bloodrivers? You would have to read on and find out next time on Rise of the Makai Lord.

_**Translations**_

_**Nightmare**_

_**You dare**_

_**How dare you, bitch!**_


	16. The Truth pt2

Now I know what some of you guys are thinking: why do you have those two going at each other's throats? And I also know that the good **majority **of you guys enjoy a good ol' fashion brawl/beat down of the year…(looks around frantically)…ok…I'm hiding from Moka and the others…are you happy I said it?

Rex: there is nothing wrong with admitting your weakness to the readers, man.

Speak for yourself you're a fucking god for crying out loud.

Rex: …a god you created out of your demented imagination

…oy. (Turns to readers) Look, I don't own R+V nor its characters. I only own characters such as Rex here

Xanatos: …so…I'm not going to be killing my mate, am I? I know that a (looks down at the list of readers) Cryostylz is somewhat curious as to what I'm about to do to her…so am I.

(turns slowly towards Xanatos and smiles evilly) Will Ayane be the only girl that you sleep with at night?

Xanatos: not if you could help it…you're horrible. Would you really not have me get some from another random woman?

So Ayane is random?

Xanatos: …I hate you. (Turns to readers) Please enjoy the damn story (crosses his fingers)

**Youkai Academy**

Ayane finally woke up…to the chairman and Omelia staring down at her…with the latter trying her hardest to not laugh…and failing. Miserably. Ayane would roll her eyes if it weren't for the fact that it required energy for her to do so. Energy that she lacked. Wondering as to why it was a pain for her to even _keep_ her eyes open was beyond her as she tried to think back on what happened to her that made her bed ridden in the first place. What type of enemy was stronger than her mate, Xanatos, to knock her straight to comatose?

"…you're curious about what happened to you aren't you?" Omelia asked as she read the confused expression on the younger goddess' face. Ayane nodded her head, wincing in the process. Ah, hell, even simple movements for the basics hurt like a bitch to her. Ayane then heard a giggle coming from Omelia. She tried to glare at her but that, too proved to be very painful. "Haven't you learned that whatever movement that you do is going to cause you extreme amounts of pain…even the little ones is going to hurt like hell after what Xanatos did to you?"

Well…that answers my question as to who did this to me, Ayane thought to herself. But…why did her…her only love in the world hurt her severely. Did he not care for her? Whatever reason is there for him to hate her so much as to leave her bed ridden?

"…why…did my mate hurt me?" she asked as she discovered that the other youkai had slowly started to stir from their…losing dispute.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the bulldozer that hit me?" Ketio asked groggily. Although most youkai had substantial healing, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Both Kurumu and Mizore woke up to a chilling yet hurtful sensation with their mothers in similar situation. Yukari only had a black eye and a few missing teeth. Gin and Kuyo…well…Kyouko had fun playing her version of duck hunt with the guy's testicles as the ducks. And the vampires of the bunch? Issa top left fang was missing with his fight with Rex…and he lost. He, like his daughters, was feeling the waters effects even after the damage was done. Kokoa was left in a neck brace after trying to fight Rex _and_ a demented Kal. And that left Moka…with her right eye was bandaged up due to her own sword piercing her eye by Hitomi (and Hitomi thoroughly enjoyed).

"I don't know," Gin replied. "But I swear with this pain that I'm feeling, I may not be having sex at all anytime soon." Before more comments were said, Moka had cut in.

"…the makai counsel," she murmured. All eyes turned to her as she reached up to her face and felt the bandages that were wrapped around her head. "And it would appear that both Hitomi and Ruby are siding with them…damn those traitors."

"You are actually forgetting two other youkai that is present in this room that supports them," the chairman replied with a sadistic grin on his face. "I and Omelia here have been with them for quite some time now and know the real truth on the murder of Akasha Bloodriver." Everyone was startled with the chairman's confessions but even more perturbed when Tenmei turned to Issa, his dark aura threatening to escape the prisons of his Rosario of judgment as his robes blew within the currents of his energy. "I have warned you about the repercussions, Lord Issa. But instead of listening to me and avoiding the worst beat down any youkai could receive to be posted throughout the youkai realm…and believe me, everyone knows of it…you had to let your _pride_ dictate your actions." Ayane closed her eyes as she then relived the beating that she received from Xanatos and knew exactly why she deserved it.

"…Moka," she began. Moka then turned to Ayane and stared her down with her good eye. Even Issa had turned to the vampire/succubus hybrid. "'Pride is alright…but too much pride kills everything and everyone around you…even love.' Xanatos was the one that taught me that lesson fifty years ago…and re-taught me again days ago. Yes, Tsukki may have been the one to deal the final blow…and a good accomplishment for someone so young…but it was Varron who planned the whole thing. Using blood puppet, he manipulated both you and Akasha's shinso blood to overload to awaken Alucard in the makai lands."

"WHAT!" both Issa and Moka screamed. Tenmei calmly shook his head as he picked up from where Ayane was going.

"I had sensed Alucard's awakening due to your powers going off like that. In order for us to ensure that he wouldn't roam the earth once more, I had Tsukki do the unthinkable. To ensure humanities safety…I had Tsukki fight your mate and your daughter, Issa."

"That was something that I witnessed myself," Issa replied as he slowly got up from the bed, IV's full of blood was slowly being pumped through his veins. "That doesn't excuse the idea that…"

"Issa, did it ever occur to you that I was communicating with her the entire time? She knew that whenever she had calmed down, it wasn't enough to put Alucard back to sleep. What you saw was him driving his hand through Akasha's heart. But what you didn't see before hand was her giving him her blood. At a young age of thirteen, he had to weigh the responsibilities as a future lord, sacrificing one person, for the safety of millions on earth…Akasha had requested he kill her. It was the most heart rending thing that someone as young as him had to do…killing someone who was like a second mother to him." Issa's eyes were downcast as he finished filing the information in his head. Moka, for her part, was shaking lightly because of her pride; she had lost the one she loved.

Killed because of her damn pride as a vampire.

"So Akasha…" Issa began but Moka finished the sentence for him.

"Allowed him to kill her…to prevent Alucard from ever awakening." At once, everyone had shaken their heads sadly before Moka had asked, "How bad was our punishment?" Now Omelia couldn't help but to laugh at the question.

"A fitting punishment for attacking one of royal blood if I do say so myself," she replied. "As to how badly…I do believe another flashback is in order." She then shook her head with amusement. "Another flashback…does the author of this story have anything else better to do?" Ayane did a double take towards Omelia before turning towards the author.

'Wait, how are we breaking the 4th wall?" she asked as she leaned in closer. (A/N: …creepy)

**Flashback three days ago**

_Ayane had been slammed into the walls of the school by Nightmare's hooves. Before she could recover, she was then lifted off the ground effortlessly by Xanatos before he twisted and kicked her in the gut, causing blood and spittle to fly out of her mouth._

_"__**I'm a filth makai, right, Ayane!**__" he growled as he back handed her across the face. "__**Do you realize that I am YOUR MATE! How could you call me such a thing when I have been everything I could for you?**__" He then wrapped his hand around her throat and yanked her towards him. Blood was trickling down the sides of her face and her mouth. Her right wing appeared to be almost bent in an unnatural way. _

_"…I'm sorry, my love," she murmured weakly. "I didn't think of…" She stopped short as she felt him feeding off her soul slowly, a blood curling scream escaping her mouth. "Xanatos, please…it…hurts!"_

_"__**Yeah…you didn't think. That is a piss poor fucking excuse if you ask me. Lord Tsukki had no choice but to do what he did so long ago to prevent a catastrophe…but that doesn't matter now…you attacked one of royalty. I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO KILL YOU!**__" He then visibly relaxed just as he stopped feeding off her. "__**…but because you're my mate…I can't do what I must do…instead, I'm going to remind you as to who my mother and father is. Now…who is my father?**__" Ayane slowly raised her head and stared into his dark eyes, not seeing any bit of love he has for her…not that she could blame him._

_"…the horseman of war," she replied. However, her eyes widened as she knew where Xanatos was leading towards. She had only seen him do it once to someone that had challenged him…she didn't think that he was going to the same thing to her._

_"__**And who is my mother?**__" He didn't give her time to answer as a dark aura envelope them both and she screamed once more not because of the pain that she's in right now…but for the fact that due to Xanatos' aura, she was feeling every wrath of every sickness; every plague and disease and enter her body as Xanatos watched with sick pleasure as he witnessed her skin began to shrivel._

_"…you're…my…mate…I'm your…mate. I…will…always…be by…your side…no matter…the outcome." Xanatos closed his eyes as he feels regret being to build inside of him. _

_For once…I regret being the son of Pestilence, he thought to himself._

_**Forest.**_

_Kyouko never gave Kuyo and Gin a chance to transform as she had knocked them high into the air and shot off two rounds aimed towards their…prized possessions. Moka had witnessed a power none has ever seen but yet she wasn't concerned with that. What her biggest concern was that Hitomi was staring at her with a slight grin on her face. Moka then noticed Hitomi's hair tied in a bun._

_"__**Trying for a new hairstyle?**__" she asked as she took a few steps a…calm Hitomi? Now that was something that was very intriguing but not as intriguing as the light green glow coming from her eyes._

_"Oh…you don't like what I did with my hair?" she asked as she reached back and released her hair from her bun. Immediately, her metallic hair sprung to life and shot towards Moka whose eyes widened in surprise. She back flipped in the air, barely dodging the hair as she conjured up her own energies and shot it towards Hitomi but to her disappointment, her hair wrapped around Yukari's ankle and threw her towards the energies path. Yukari screamed in agony before dropping to the ground like a broken rag doll. Moka's eyes widened but before she could even mouth of her anger, she heard Hitomi's voice behind her…wait…BEHIND HER!_

_"…your aim was a bit off, Moka-Chan," she replied with humor as she watched Yukari's body twitched. "What's the matter…surprised to see that I changed?" She had then smiled to show off her razor sharp teeth to Moka._

_What is this, Moka wondered. When did she get so fast?_

_'…wondering how our mistress got so fast?' Moka's head whipped around to find the source of the voice but found nothing but Hitomi laughing softly. 'Let's just say that you were not the only one that received a makaim upgrade.' Then Hitomi's hair then buried itself into the earth just as her eyes glowed a darker shade of green._

_"Oh wicked serpent of death, come and do your mistresses bidding," Hitomi chanted in a low voice. The ground around them slightly shook to the core as Moka stared on in disbelief as to Hitomi's hidden abilities. "Come forth from the desolate earth, Uroborus!" And the great snake erupted from the ground screeching its rage towards the young Moka. "Moka, meet Uroborus. Uroborus…meet your vampiric morsel." All fighting came to a halt as everyone turned and saw the great creature hissing dangerously at Moka while the only one smiling was none other than Cervantes himself._

_…that's my girl, he thought to himself as he faced off not one, not two, not three…but FOUR youkai. The four beings consisting of the two succubae and snow maidens rushed forward after seeing the young Yukari tossed around like a broken toy. Both Mizore and Tsurara thrusted their hands forward and creating a snowstorm around him while Ageha and Kurumu worked their illusions and kept him bound with the tree branches._

_"__**Oh wow…an illusion and a snowstorm,**__" Cervantes commented sarcastically. "__**Whatever shall I do about this…oh I know…how about this…creature of wilderness, come and fight by your partners side…Anya!**__" A large white demonic tiger appeared out of thin air besides her master, roaring as the illusions and the storm wavered and disappeared. The four women were surprised to find their powers rather…useless for the time being. "__**Did you honestly believe that those abilities of yours would render me useless, little ones?**__" Four tiny crystal shards appeared in the air and went straight through the monsters throat. Startled, they went for their throats but relaxed before grinning at the makai god._

_"Really?" Kurumu asked. Tsurara chuckled lightly as they continued their assault but stopped as all of them felt like something was trying to come out from their throats. Dropping to the ground, they all tried to open their mouths to scream but nothing came out but tiny shards of crystal as it erupted from their mouths, wrapping itself tightly around their throats and constricted their air flow. As soon as Cervantes was satisfied, he waved his hands in front of them, dissipating the crystal so that his opponents could breath. Bending down towards his partner, he sighed as he ruffled her fur as she rubbed her head on his hands._

_"…__**really,**__" he replied with a twisted evil grin on his face. He turned in time to see Rex and Kokoa in a good display in swordsplay (although Rex had a freaking scythe for crying out loud). Unfortunately, Kokoa made a grave error and jumped in the air, hoping to slash him across the chest. Funny thing was…he allowed her to do that just to mess with the younger girl._

_"__**How often do you fight?**__" the god of rage asked in a deep cheerful voice but something in his voice made Kokoa step back slightly. "__**You…obviously have no training at all what so ever if I didn't even feel that last attack.**__" Kokoa's eyes widened as she glared at him for insulting her pride. Before she could come up with an answer, Rex commanded Terra, his familiar into a massive hammer and swung, the head of the hammer connecting to her head as she went flying away from him. Grunting, he popped his neck before saying, "__**On second thought, don't bother. I had forgotten how annoying you are…weakling.**__" Smiling, he and Terra sat down and stared out the corner of their eyes and found Issa staring at him with anger written on his face. "__**Hmm…I think we have upset the lord of Shuzen. Shall we…compensate?**__" His beastly yellow eyes glowed brighter as he reared his arm back and slammed his fist into the ground, rows of stalagmites covered in blood went heading towards Issa, knocking him back and over the cliff. "__**Whoops…I didn't mean to do that.**__" As he said that, Issa's screams could be heard from miles ahead as he had landed straight into the sea. He then stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled a tune only he knew as he walked away slyly._

_Moka's eyes shot open from her fight with Hitomi as she bent backwards just in time to see her sister fly right past her._

_"__**SISTER…FATHER!**__" she exclaimed but that would be a mistake that she was going to regret as a glint was seen in Hitomi's eyes. The huge metallic snake then went straight for Moka. Moka leaned and turned so that she could see the huge snake slither past her…and Hitomi standing right in front of her with Moka's sword in her hand. Moka's eyes widened as a grin that threatens to split her face open formed on Hitomi's face._

_"Eye for an eye, eh, Moka?" she asked playfully as she rammed Moka's sword into Moka's right eye. "Can't turn you to stone…I will not revert back to the way I used to be…I won't be killing you either…I will leave you in their hands." Moka's scream reached Keito's ear as she turned towards her and saw Kokoa's (still) flying body come to a halt by one of Kal's pale red arm. Shocked, Keito looks back and found Kal towering over her in her monster form. She reared her head back and spit webbing into Kals lower left arm._

_"Gotcha!" she yelled as she began to tug with all her might but alas, she couldn't move something that was built like a tank. Sighing, she dropped her head as she smacked her lips together a few times before looking at an amused spider monster. "You know…you're the second person I wasn't able to pull towards me."_

_"And I'm assuming that I will be the second to pull you towards me, right?" he asked in an amusing tone in her voice. Keito could only nod her head as she felt herself being pulled ever so slowly towards Kal._

_When will I ever learn to just let the fuck go, she thought to her self as she was held in the air by Kal. Keito then saw amusement dancing in his eyes._

_"You ever watch George of the Jungle before?" Kal asked. Confused, Keito slowly shook her head before he started singing. "George, George, George of the Jungle, strong as he can be. AHHHH! Watch out for that tree." Keito then heard creaking wood from behind Kal as an oh shit look graced her face. "Watch out for that TREE!" Kal's arms then snapped back together with the trees in his hands, knocking her out cold efficiently. "Oh, well. That takes care of that pest." As he began humming the spider-man theme song, his webbing had shot towards the sea and picked up the semi-concious Issa as his other arms shot more webbing to keep the other youkai in place. _

_"__**As much as we want to kill you,**__" Kyouko began. "__**We are under orders to spare you.**__" It was then that Ruby had appeared besides her with Tsukune in her arms. "__**For what it's…we're sorry.**__" Xanatos then appeared before the pile of bodies and carefully placed Ayane down to the ground. Bowing his head slightly, he then murmured a short prayer to her and the other youkai as his body morphed back to his human form, the corrupted darkness being pulled back inside of him._

_"We truly are sorry," he murmured as he created a portal of darkness and the Makai's and two youkai disappeared from the realm of the youkai._

_**End flash back.**_

Everyone in the room shuddered as they now remembered how they were easily beaten (some more than others and quickly in Gin and Kuyo's case).

"You are very lucky that they pulled their punches," Omelia murmured as she placed her hands on both Moka and Ayane's shoulders. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here breathing."

"Tell me about it," Ayane murmured. "I never want to go through that again. Where are they?"

_Tending to my wounds._ Everyones eyes widened as they tried to search for the source of the voice.

"…how are you doing, lord Tsukki?" Tenmei asked into the air. People starting to sigh with relief as they were able to identify who it was that spoke to them.

_Well…I can officially say that I can't be an eye doctor anymore. _Everyone laughed nervously but only Moka growled as she rounded on everyone in the room.

"It isn't funny!" she cried out. "I'm the reason why he was hurt in the first place!"

_Ummm…Moka…if you haven't noticed, you're also playing the role of a one eyed pirate._ That did it…she laughed while trying to hide her tears.

"…I hate you." They then heard Tsukune's chuckle as if they were standing in the same room but Ayane had a sad look on her face.

"I have two questions, Tsukki," she began. "Is Xanatos with you? If he is, tell him I'm sorry and I love him so much. And is there going to be a war between our two species?" The room was filled with silence as they waited for Tsukune's response. Before Keito could ask again, Tsukune answered.

_Sorry…did the whole silence thing for dramatic suspense._ Everyone in the room fell anime style, before Ayane recovered.

"You've been hanging around my mate too much…although I don't have the room to call him that anymore."

_**Don't be too sure about that. **_Ayane jumped slightly at Xanatos' voice but cried as he actually answered him. _**I'm here…and there shall be no war. **_Everyone cried out in joy with the news…even Issa, worried that he would have to fight someone as powerful as he was.

That's twice I had my ass handed to me, he thought in amusement.

_**Ayane, it is I that seeks your forgiveness for what I have done to you. I pray in time that I can show myself to you in the near future. But for now, I must make sure that Tsukki here rests.**_ Smiling, Ayane nods her head in understanding, silently berating him for thinking that he had something to apologize for.

_Moka…I don't blame you for what you did…hell…I would've done the same thing…although not the whole 'I stab my beloved in the eye' move._ Everyone laughed finally as Ayane had settled down to rest once more before Tsukune's thoughts come once more to them. _By the way, Headmaster…shame on you._ Everyone turned and saw the headmaster of youkai academy shake with barely restrained laughter.

"What ever do you mean, Tsukki?" he asked.

_I'm talking about the monster version of youtube and the huge fight you posted on there. Do you realize now that over 300,000 people have watched the embarrassing fight…over and over and over again?_

"WHHHAAAAAAAT!"

…I know…they end of the chapter. Please review and tell me who got the worse beating in this chapter. Things have been forgiving and there will be no war…but what will happen to shatter the peace that has befallen the crew? Find out more next time!


	17. And so it begins

God I realize how long it has been since I updated my story so I apologize for the late update. (turns to watch his back) Now I know that this is strange but you're probably wondering why I am…playing hide and go stay the fuck alive, huh?

Moka: …he's hiding from us youkai.

That's right…O.O Oh…my…god. How did you find me?

Moka: you're in the middle of the fucking cafeteria, you fuck tard (takes a menacing step forward). Before you die, I am going to do the disclaimer so I hope you have your last will and testament written out (turns to audience as she wrapped her hand around the author's throat) this worthless pathetic fool doesn't own R+V nor the characters pertaining to the anime/manga thank fucking god.

…get laid.

It was a disturbing fact for the youkai's to be soundly defeated by the makai counsel however that was squashed as they realized that their actions almost caused a rift between the two somewhat peaceful beings. Some like Moka and Ayane took their defeats with grace if only after realizing the reasoning for the attack.

"How is that eye treating you, Moka?" Ayane asked her as they sat in the classroom. Moka slowly turned to her left to meet Ayane's golden slitted eyes. Ayane gasped slightly as she looked at Moka's face. Moka had a slight gash that wasn't fully healed going down her right eye from her brow to her cheek bone. Her eye that was green now had hints of red decorating her eye. Moka could only smile slightly as she heard Ayane gasp.

"'Eye for an eye,'" Moka replied softly. "And I have to thank you, Ayane. Your weapon works like a charm, dispelling any and all monsters' regenerative abilities…too bad that I had to find that part out the hard way." Ayane chuckled nervously as she received a slight menacing glare from Moka. Mizore and the other students showed up to see the stare down between the young vampire and the hybrid goddess…and from their point of view, it looked like Ayane was slowly starting to bow out.

"Hey, look on the bright side," she began as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least you didn't get some of your life sucked out of you by a pissed off reaper."

"At least you didn't get stabbed in the eye by a youkai canceling blade," Moka shot back, causing Yukari to stifle a laugh behind Kurumu who only just shook her head.

"True on that one," Kurumu added. "However," she then brought a finger to her chin as she looked over at Moka. "It is a good look for her." Seconds later, Kurumu was sporting a lump on her head from Moka's axe kick.

"Now, now, Kurumu, you know that all vampires are vain," Mizore murmured playfully, making Yukari laugh uncontrollably.

"HEY!" Moka exclaimed. Ayane only laughed out loud until she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Her smile was soon replaced with a depressed look on her face.

"Yeah, I know I'm part vampire so sue me," she said while shaking her head. "At least you didn't get the inside of your throat crystallized." Kururum and Mizore shuddered as they remembered the sensation of not breathing.

"At least you didn't get your ass owned by a summoned creature," Moka shot back without missing a beat.

"Actually…that did happen to me," muttered Ayane as she rubbed her breasts in a non-sexually manner. Then an evil grin formed on her face that rivaled her mate's. "At least you didn't get stabbed in the eye…"

"I did get stabbed in the eye."

"…with a strand of Hitomi's hair _after _she stabbed you with a canceling blade." Moka made to make a comment but could only raise her finger in the air and her mouth hung open. She then thought of what her eye would truly looked like if Hitomi had stabbed her in her moment of weakness; a scarred being with stone surrounding her right eye, with cracks all over her stoned eye. Moka's head only dropped as she shook with laughter as did Ayane who had just imagined her looking like a female Kano from a certain game that she enjoyed playing too much with Xanatos.

"…you win," Moka replied as she recovered from her bouts of laughter.

Some of them didn't take their beaten so well.

Gin, Keito, Kuyo and Lord Issa were sitting on the rooftops enjoying the view of the school grounds while recovering from their injuries. Although they have healed enough to walk, defeat was still fresh in their minds.

Especially Issa's.

"I swear if I have to fight another makai, it's going to be someone weaker than I am," he muttered while rolling his eyes. He casted a side glance towards Gin and Kuyo who was still holding their precious jewels. "Although I think I faired better than you two."

"Oh…ha ha…ha ha, very funny," Gin replied while Kuyo flipped him off. Keito only laughed but stopped short as she felt three pairs of eyes burning into her.

"If I'm not mistaken," Kuyo began, a grin forming on his face. "You decided on that day that nature, or trees in your case, was not your very best friend. That Kal character held you by a pair of arms…then used his _other _arms to rip the trees from the ground and smashed your head in…and you have the nerve to laugh at us?"

"Believe me…I haven't forgot…ummm…who are you again?" she asked hysterically. Issa's laughed echoed through the air as everyone else chuckled at Keito's expense. "Hey come on, I'm being serious here. Stop making fun of me." Her head had slowly started falling into her lap as the laughter got louder but Issa stopped when he felt his youngest daughters youki fill the forest area…and it was not a very comforting feeling. It held a lot of sadness…regret…anger. When they noticed that Issa wasn't laughing anymore, it was then that they felt the young vampires…unstable youki permeating the forest. Issa quickly jumped off the rooftop and sped off towards the direction of where his daughter was at. It was at the clearing that he found his daughter…punching away at a tree that was close to toppling down due to her repeated youki filled strikes.

"I won't…be…weak," Kokoa replied, sweat pouring down her face, stinging her eyes but she still continued to punch the tree. Her pride stung at the defeat from the makai god named Rex, DinoVamp extraordinaire. "I…will be…stronger…stronger than…Onee-Sama. I will…not…lose." Strike after strike, she thought that she would vent out her anger but the more and more she struck the tree, the more her hands kept bleeding and the more…pissed she would become. "Why? Why am I the weak link in the family?"

"You are not the weak link in the family." Before she could place a name with the voice, a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Still angry with her lose, she struggled in her haze to get out of whoever dared to restrain her but a slap to the face brought her back to reality. It wasn't a hard slap per se, but it was enough for whatever cloud there was in her mind to be lifted to see her father staring at her with concern in his red eyes. "Whatever told you that you were the weak link in the family?" Kokoa could only cry as she heard her father, the one person that she respected other than her older sibling, had comforted her.

"I failed, father," she replied while still crying in his arms. "I'm your daughter and yet I was defeated the likes of which I've ever been defeated. I was defeated worse than my times fighting one-sama. I was thrown around…"

"By a god, Kokoa." Kokoa's eyes widened into saucers at his statement. "Did you really think that you would challenge a makai god and walk away the victim? Take it from me…it's not easy to do. I could never be more proud of you actually." Wait, she thought to herself. Father is…proud of me? She didn't understand why he would be so proud as to be defeated by her enemy. Before she could ask what is was that he should be proud for, he replied, "You stood up to a god without fear, my child. I wouldn't have cared if you have lost. I'm proud knowing that you didn't give into your fears and kept fighting knowing your odds of losing the fight. Can you see now…why you are not the weak link in the family?" Tears of joy fell from the young vampire's eyes as she hugged her father once more. He then heard her whisper something but his vampiric hearing picked it up easily.

"…you're welcome," he replied calmly. Moka was not far from the scene when she saw her father and sister and she was happy to see that he was able to alleviate her sister. Then she heard her sister ask a question that would probably be the death of her. Letting go of Issa, Kokoa had a grin on her face as she took a few steps back.

"You're right," she began. "But why was it that a child like me lasted with a makai god longer than the elder vampire?" And with that she took off into a sprint…with a very, _very_, angry vampire chasing after her.

"You are so GROUNDED, child!" he roared while Moka only shook her head with humor. Glancing to her left, she saw the rest of her friends laughing to their hearts content.

Only you, Kokoa, she thought to herself as she walked away. Only you. Then she stopped her mental thought as she remembered something. Wait a minute…Tsukki's memories were sealed of the event along with my own and my fathers. So how was it that father remembered what happened to my mother so long ago and I can't?

Anti-Thesis lair

Hokuto Kaneshiro's body was thrown against the wall, burnt alive due to the rage of the draconian known as Varron. Not far from the charred mess, Exodus looked down at the mess before looking back at the impulsive makai.

"Gee, and I thought us reapers have anger management issues," Exodus muttered before seeing Varron crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can't believe this is happening," he replied while his body seemed to be slowly encompased in flames. "I thought that my tip to that useless old man Issa would cause his blood to boil over and he would be powerful enough to kill my useless brother. It was even amazing that dear sweet Moka turned on him and all but even with the other filthy youkai attacking him, they were still thwarted by those other fucking makai!"

"That is the makai counsel that you disrespect, young one." Exodus regarded Varron with his white eyes as he loomed in closer to him. "They are gods…what do you expect mere ants to do compared to them?"

"You dare tell me to show them respect when they mean well to hunt you down and kill you?" Varron got in the elder makai's face only to hear a growl eminating from Exodus. "It would appear that I struck a nerve." Exodus only smiled as he turned his back on the younger makai.

"No…it's just that I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't killed your family and boasting that I, the supreme dark makai, commanded you to kill your own flesh and blood."

"YOU DID TELL ME TO KILL MY FAMILY!" Varron's makaim surged as he gotten a handful of Exodus' shirt and lifted him into the air but to his surprise, he noticed that Exodus was too calm for his liking.

"…all I had done, little one, was show you the wonders of killing," he replied slowly. "And had you embrace the dark side of you…to show you that all darkness isn't always bad."

"…and that is where you fucked up at…I can't stop killing. I would always yearn to kill someone…may it be youkai…may it be makai." Varron only chuckled menacingly as he pushed his way past Exodus. He then disappeared in a ball of flame, leaving the makai god of creation shaking his head after realizing who he was going after. He didn't need to be a genious to know what the tormented makai was thinking about doing. He didn't want to do this but since he wasn't welcomed in any of the makai lands, he only had a chance with the one person that would give his brother a warning of what Varron was up to…and this person was once connected to him. His ex-mate…

…Ayane.

Headmasters' office

Ayane had just walked into Tenmei's office with a smile on her face when she saw Omelia looking over the magical objects that littered his desk and shelves.

"I swear you need to find a new hobby," she muttered as she turned to find Ayane staring at her. "What did I do this time?" Ayane only shrugged as she walked up to her fellow succubi.

"Nothing much," she replied with a grin on her face. "It's just been too quiet…it's making my head hurt and making me bored out of my mind." As soon as the words slipped out her mouth, Omelia and Tenmei's head looked at a patch of darkness that seemed…darker than normal. Reacting to the way that both youkai had seemed alert, she turned to the darkness as her gold eyes turned blood red and her nails slowly grew. She then growled softly, a habit that she picked up from Xanatos as she stood ready to fight. "…I really need to keep your mouth shut."

"Indeed," the voice said within the shadows. Seconds later, Exodus stepped out the shadows and made himself known. After seeing the way the three were…weary of his presence, he held up his hands to try and play damage control. "Easy now. I'm not here to fight you…well…not yet at least but that's for another time." He then turned to Ayane and his lips shifted into a grin. "How is my dear brother treating you these days, Ayane?"

"Better than you. Now what in the fuck do you want, Exodus? I insulted my mate and paid the full price for my transgression…let me assure you I'm not in the fucking mood right now."

"…I come with a request for you. It is of great importance that you give Xanatos a message." Ayane closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough to try to see through his decietful words…only to find that he was not lying. She looked back and found both Omelia and the headmaster both dropping their guards. "Thank you. There are bigger things out in the world that threaten the peace at your academy…and something far worse in store for the world. Anti-thesis is no more…Fairy Tale has merged with another corporation to streghten their numbers." He paused to take in the expression on both Ayane and Omelia's face. "I take it you know of which corporation that they merge with."

"Synntech corportation," Omelia replied bitterly. "That corporation is bad news." She then turned to the headmaster whose glowing eyes had regarded the goddess of virtue. "It was the same corporation that spawn mindless creatures we hunt known as kamerians…Xanatos is of a new breed of them along with the other makai lords and they are aiming for one more person to add to the colletion of people to make life a living hell for."

"…Tsukki, I'm assuming," Tenmei half asked. Ayane only nodded before looking out the window of headmasters office. "They are here in my realm!"

"That is correct," Exodus replied as he shut his eyes for the next bit of news. "Ayane…I need you to send a message to my brother so he can make haste somewhere else along with Tsukki. I'm afraid that…I couldn't help his older brother and set him down the right path." Ayane raised an eyebrow at her ex mates confessions. "For you see…I fear that I was responsible for driving him mad with power, showing him the glories of killing."

"Mistake number one," Ayane muttered vehemotely. Exodus' eye color reversed for only a second before returning to normal. He did deserve that comment after all.

"Amongst many, I know. But I think you need to contact him post haste…because he is about to do something that even I condone doing…something that is well beneath me." Ayane gasped as she now realized just what he was actually getting at. He may be the most power hungry assholes that she has ever met but she knew him through and through. And if there is one thing that she knew about him, it was his sense of honor. He would only kill someone at his level or higher, never anything below him…

…that includes humans.

Purgatoria, west makai lands

Xanatos was walking through the somewhat barren fields of his realm without his shirt on when he felt a familiar demonic presence behind him. And if this person was here, then he know that it is anything but good news he was about to hear.

"…Kohaku," he began as an eight pointed star appeared on his left eye…the mark of a kamerian. "Something tells me that this is not a social call."

"You're right unfortunately…as usual," Kohaku replied with a grin. "I just gotten word from one of my lesser demons that the unstable kamerians have infiltrated the Youkai lands. They are now standing by to attack." His mark then began glowing with his anger before turning to face the demon lord. Before he could say anything more, he heard his mates voice in his head due to the connection that they have with each other. Her voice was filled with dread as he listened intently. Kohaku only closed his eyes and counted to five before opening just in time to see Xanatos' eye color reverse to match his brother.

"**NO!**"

Japan, Aono residence.

Kasumi Aono was busy in the kitchen cooking a meal for her husband. It has certainly gotten quieter after Kyouko left to Tsukune's school. She sighed inwardly as she shook her head.

No, she thought to herself. That school is anything but normal. She remembered like it was yesterday when a being of unfathomable power appeared at her footsteps with both Kyouko and Tsukune in his arms. As the creature brought them into her home, she now had reasons to believe in monsters when one was actually in her home…well…three of them but two of them were sealed at the time. Watch over them is what the creature said to her with a gentle smile on his face. Please make sure that they live a normal life as much as they can. She always wanted children but found herself unable to so she didn't hesitate to take them into her home and make them her own…knowing what the once were but that never stopped her from loving them as if they were her own. She looked over to the living room area to see her husband sleeping peacefully on the couch after coming home from work. She smiled gently before the doorbell rang. With her angelic smile still on her face, she walked calmy towards the door and stopped. She inhaled and exhaled slowly before calmly opening the door…knowing that this may be her last day on earth. She was then greeted by a person who strongly resembled Tsukune but with a goatee and longer hair.

"…you must be Tsukune's real brother," she replied calmly as she stared fearlessly at her 'visitor.' The being in front of her grinned widly as his hand burst into flames.

"Hello, Mrs. Aono," Varron replied sadistically. "So nice to finally meet your aquantance."

And…as Shang Tsung put it in the mortal kombat movie, "IT HAS BEGUN!" But what fated awaited Kasumi and her husband now that Varron has lost his ever loving mind? Find out next time on Rise of the Makai Lord.


	18. Chapter 18

Wassup readers. Sorry that I've been updating chapters late and all but work has kept me busy and now that I'm trying to go to school, it's only going to get worse. I have made profiles for my characters…at least for the good guys…for the bad…that was a totally different story…until now.

Exodus Valkyriam: Age 329. Makai vampiric horseman or reaper. Born as the horseman of carnage, Exodus was the one to be known as king of the purgitorian makai's of the west kingdom…until his position was taken by his twin brother Xanatos. After being adopted by the Valkyriams, he became the god of creation but the one question is this: how can one being the god of corruption is the good one and the god of creation is the bad one? His one thing that he values more than his family is not of his pride…but of his honor.

Varron Skyburner: age 108 Makai draconian/human. First son of Raine Skyburner/Keraburu, this hot blooded draconian had led a happy life in the east kingdoms of the makai until one day, humans had found a way to invade their home and killed his father. That wasn't the thing that started his hatred for humans in the first place…it was the fact that the father that he killed was in fact, human that started his hatred for the humans…and his family. Years later, his insanity of being a half-breed intensified only until after he met Exodus. It was only after embracing the dark part of himself that he was able to show the other makai elders that he was in fact the strongest of his family but he had to get past a certain obstacle in the way…his own half brother Tsukki Keraburu.

I do not own anything related to R+V or its characters…only my own

Kyouko's P.O.V.

It was so…heart rending…to see the sight before me. It seemed like it was yesterday that I found out that my 'cousin' was attending a school for monsters. Surprise surprise…it turns out a few months back I realized that he was a monster himself…but not like them. I learned that day that there were two classifications of monsters. Youkai…and makai. Both creatures that goes bump in the night…scary shit right there. But to think that Tsukki _and _myself to be makai? And learned that the elder makai's held themselves as the high and mighty creatures than the youkai? We put the vampires' pride to shame. I was scared to find out about myself…that my whole life was just a lie…but I gotten over that stepping stone as I realized how…interesting being a draconian siren can be. And the powers of persuasion…get real. That is some sick shit!

…but the sight that I'm seeing before me is something that I can never get out of my head ever again. Back in my old neighborhood…it was a warzone brought on by my half brother Varron and his bio creatures that I've come to learn as kaimerians. The city was in ruins…some of the humans were either injured or dead. However, as heartless as I may sound, that is not my biggest concern right now. My biggest concern is the person whose head is now lying on my lap.

My little half brother, Tsukki, or as the neighborhood which we grew up as humans called him, Tsukune Aono, lies in my lap as I noticed that his veins are glowing white as a unknown and vile energy coursed through him. This damn corporation has done the unthinkable…this synntech had corrupted my brother…and Xanatos is now glaring over his shoulders to look at the rest of the mindless kaimerians and its head scientist. I can only watch in perverse joy as the same energy that coursed through my brother is now coursing through Xanatos except for one major difference…

…this god of corruption had ten years of experience on his belt of being that creature. As total darkness enveloped his body, I could see the changes of his makaim into something other than pure…it was totally evil. What has caused these changes in his attitude is quite simple…

…and it is something that I truly don't blame him on.

**Flashback seven hours ago.**

_ Varron was still staring at the human in front of him still smiling that sickening kind smile of hers. As the intensity of his flames increased, she turned her back on him and walked through the house but not before turning back to him and sighed._

_ "I don't suppose you would like to come in." Varron cocked an eyebrow at her as he powered down, shaking his head as he walked into the humans house invited. A glance to the left showed her pathetic husband glancing at him. "Of course, who would invite their would-be murderer in the comfort of their own home, I wonder?" At that exact moment, Varron stopped and actually looked at this human and laughed._

_ This low-life actually being sarcastic around me, he thought to himself as he powered down his flames and looked around the house. Interesting. This woman is actually addressing me without any fear in her heart…I wonder why. As if to read his mind, the husband actually answered the question that was on his mind._

_ "You're not the first one that ever graced us," he replied as he picked his feet off the couch and got up, allowing Varron to sit down across from Kasumi and Kenji (An? I don't know his name so I'm sorry) staring at him. "Now…how my wife knew that you were coming is something new to me but the one thing that concerns me is simple: for all your hatred for humanity…why do you do such a thing…when a part of you yourself is human?" A low growl escaped through Varron's clenched teeth while he noticed that Kasumi put a hand on her husband's shoulder to stop his talk. Kasumi only smiled as she walked into the kitchen only to come back five minutes later with a tray of tea and cookies in her hands._

_ "Tea, anyone?" she questioned. Varron looked down and back at Kasumi as she took a small sip of her tea. "I highly doubt that I would be able to poison you, Varron…not to mention the fact that my husband's question has turned this into story time…something I don't need." She muttered the last part to herself but Varron heard her none the less as he chuckled softly._

_ Very interesting indeed, he thought to himself as his eyes glowed orange._

_Youkai academy_

_ Exodus stood alongside Ayane as they looked onward past the school gates. Not moments before, Tenmei had sounded over the PA system for the student body and the teachers to evacuate the premises. As Ayane's sword materialized in her hand, she noticed an army of creatures that didn't belong in this world or another…creatures that caused people like her mate pain and devastation…approaching the gate. As the other monsters that could fight exited the school, Ayane turned to her ex mate and asked, "How many do you think they are?" Exodus chuckled darkly as his deathly massive blade fell into his waiting hand and rammed it into the ground, creating a few cracks in the earth._

_ "Oh…I say about…a little over a thousand," he replied. "…nothing we can't handle." Moka walked up beside him in her monster form and casted him a side glance. "Is there something on my face, Lady Moka?" Moka recoiled slightly while everyone else's but Ayane's jaw dropped until Moka regain her composure._

_ "__**You…are not like Varron,**__" she replied softly. She noticed at how he talked to his peers, or in her case, enemies, with respect. No matter the difference, he is still fighting to keep the school standing from the outside threat. "__**I never liked him from the start when I saw how he hurt my Tsukki so much.**__"_

_ "Me…like Varron, you say," he murmured to himself. "Oh no, Lady Moka…I'm nowhere like him. To compare me to him is the biggest insult of the year…but we have more important things to worry about…like keeping this school alive for instance…Q&A can wait…the desire to fight within my blood is boiling."_

_ "Agreed," Omelia replied stepping besides Ayane. "It's time we take out the trash." She looked over at Ayane and nodded towards to her. "If you will, Ayane…let us battle." As the creatures stepped through the gate, a visibly shaking Kokoa transformed her familiar into a mace while Issa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Smiling lightly, she turned to face her enemies and snarled. Kurumu, Mizore and their respective mothers glared at the offensive living beings…no…living beings is not what they would be called, Ageha thought to herself. These monstrosities had no morale, no feelings concerning the life of others. The remaining members of the enforcers, Keito and Kuyo, stood fearlessly side by side while Gin had tapped his foot impatiently on the ground._

_ "Alright," Ayane began as she transformed in a burst of demonic energy. "We got some monsters to kill!" (Cue record scratch effect). Everyone turned to Ayane with a dead-pan expression on their faces. It was when Issa growled softly did Ayane realize what she had just said. "I mean the bad monsters…no…wait…the…uhh…ummmm…hmmmm." Kokoa shook her head calmly as she took center stage._

_ "Allow me, Lady Ayane," she replied. Ayane grinned at the look that was present on the younger vampire's face. Her pride as a vampire was shown on her face that she couldn't help but to have it swell up inside her. "These assholes give monsters a very, very bad name." She then turned to her father and winked as her eyes turned red and slitted, causing him to chuckle. "LET'S KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" The youkai present cheered and took off towards the enemy not foreign to their world, leaving Exodus stunned at the younger one's outburst but at the same time…wasn't. As he watched from a distance the heavy rain of tarot cards, hailstorms, illusions and hark and light energy based attacks on the enemies, he could only laugh as he transformed into his reaper form. Whereas Xanatos' true monster form was black with white tribunal tattoos, Exodus was the complete opposite being an all white creature with black tattoos covering his body. He slit his palm and slammed it to the ground._

_ "__**Deathwing…awaken and follow your master to the bitter end.**__" After his incantation of the spell, he took off towards the creatures as he back flipped in the air and landed on his fellow steed and partner. As Deathwing reared back and neighed demonically, one thing was certain to Ayane:_

_ …the vampiric horseman of carnage was ready for battle._

_Purgitoria Makai_

_ "My brother is going to do what!" Tsukune screamed, forcing Xanatos to wiggle a finger into his ear. He couldn't blame him for his reaction however, seeing his sister seethe with anger caused even him to back off slightly._

_ "Unfortunately," he replied calmly. It took him a better part of an hour to cool off after hearing his brothers warning. "Also, one of my…better associates," he turned his gaze to Kohaku who only glared at him. "warned me also of the corporation now attacking the academy. I fear that they have officially lost some intelligence by attacking the school with not only my mate being there but of my brother there as well."_

_ "But I thought your brother was the bad guy?" questioned Hitomi who had a confused look on her face. Xanatos only nodded his head. "So why is he helping to protect the school rather than destroy it?"_

_ "This coming from the same sensei that tried to disrupt the peace of the academy not once but twice over?" Tsukune asked with humor in his voice. However, Hitomi didn't find anything funny as her hair sprung to life glaring at him with glowing green eyes. Before she could voice her own personal opinion, another voice spoke up._

_ "…he has a point there, Hitomi," Kal replied._

_ "Yeah, man," Rex agreed with him._

_ Her facial expression of shock was the funniest in the world for Cervantes to see on his girlfriends face. She turned slowly to the other makai's and had a smile on their faces. She then grinned as her eyes flashed green. Kal and Rex grunted in pain for reasons unknown…except to Cervantes. Both Kal and Rex only unbuttoned their pants and looked in their…and screamed out in terror, causing Tsukune and Kyouko to cringe. Both Xanatos and Cervantes walked over to the two distraught men casually and looked down…and laughed. After recovering from their laughter, Xanatos was the first to speak._

_ "Hey, look on the bright side," he replied while snickering. Both heads looked up and glared at him. "At least when the time comes for you to get a girl, you won't have to worry about getting a hard on!" Tsukune's eyes were bulging out of its sockets while an ear splitting grin threaten to form on her face. Cervantes only laughed softly as he looked back to Hitomi whose evil grin turned into an 'I didn't do anything' pout._

_ "I thought that gorgons of youkai descent couldn't turn people to stone with a glance?" questioned Ruby who was all but forgotten in the room. Cervantes only shrugged…and that was all that Ruby needed to put the pieces together. "Never mind…makai upgrades must be a wonderful thing…however, now is not the time to be…impressed. We have to figure out what we need to do about the issues pertaining to not only the academy but also of Tsukki's human family."_

_ "That really isn't the issue at this point," Xanatos replied. "I already have it figured out." He turned to Kohaku and smiled. "I know you don't like me…still…however, I need you to gather the knights but not all of them to the sight of youkai and assist them in driving off the attack." Grunting, Kohaku disappeared in a ball of flame as Xanatos looked over at the others. "Hitomi…Ruby…you know the youkai lands better than the makai counsel…lead them in assisting them. Tsukki, Kyouko and I will go to the human world and settle the issues with Varron. You have your orders…why the fuck is you still here?" Xanatos grinned as he shooed the knights away. Cervantes created a portal to take the others to the academy and took off with Hitomi in his arms while the others followed suit with Ruby taking the rear. Xanatos turned to Tsukune and grinned. "As for you, my young lord…I have a…gift to give to you." Before Tsukune could fathom what gifted that he could receive from him, Xanatos grabbed both Tsukune and Kyouko and teleported them to Tsukune's home makai world, landing outside of a cave. Tsukune looked around and saw nothing but green, the opposite of what he normally doesn't see in the academy. A feral growl got his attention as he turned towards the cave…and laughed._

_ "Somehow…this doesn't surprise me," Tsukune said after finally finding his tongue. Kyouko only blanched slightly at the towering glowing red eyes that came from the cave._

_ "…that's it…I'm officially jealous of you, little brother!" she exclaimed while glaring at Xanatos who only shrugged._

_ "Meh…it was a gift from his father…if he's going to fight like a makai god, he needs the…tools of the trade!"_

_Aono residence_

_ "So," Varron began as he leaned in closer to Kasumi and Kenji. "How is it that you knew I was half…__**human**__?" He spat out the word as if he swallowed bile._

_ "We were told of this by someone that looked vaguely like the one you call Xanatos," Kasumi replied. Varron only rolled his eyes as he clucked his tongue._

_ "Exodus. The bastard had told me about humans being so well beneath me yet he warned you of not only my coming here but him telling you of my…curse. Does that make sense to you?" Instead of answering his question, Kasumi only shook her head slowly._

_ "Is that the reason why you hate humans? Because a part of you is that?" Varron chuckled before his grin turned into a scowl._

_ "No…what people don't realize is that besides the vampires that ruled this world, us draconian's or dragoons, were nearly the top monsters in the world…and that is what the humans feared the most. Us…feared us so much…that they hunted my kind down to the brink of extinction…and I can't help but feel like a part of me was responsible for the massacre of my race. When I found out my father was human…I killed him with my own two hands…and what do you think mother did after that?"_

_ "…went to another man, I'm assuming?" Kenji asked casually._

_ "To a vampire no less. Before that one was a fucking siren…killed him too. But when she went to Raizo…I knew I couldn't kill that one…oh no…he was a god…all I could do was bear with the fact that my mother remarried to a makai vampire and sired dear Tsukki." Inhuman growls could be heard from outside their house and he grinned. "I hope you don't mind that I brought over some mindless monsters to your house." He then gathered his makaim into his hands and laughed maniacally. "Before you die…what do you wish for?" There goes that damn law of the universe kicking in again as it choice that time for the doorbell to ring. Confused, Varron looked back towards the door only to turned back swiftly when he heard Kasumi chuckle._

_ "I do have one wish, my dear," Kasumi replied after stopping her laughter. "Can you be a dear and get the door for me please? I'm just so old that I don't think I can get to it in time." Shaking his head, he went up to the door and opened it to find a…pizza delivery man?_

_ Preposterous, he thought to himself before replying, "We didn't order any pizza." He proceeded to close the door before he came to a realization that there was no such thing as Papa John's in Japan. He turned back to the door cautiously before he felt a hand clamp around his throat and thrown outside. The delivery man laughed before that form was replaced with that of an amused Xanatos looking inside the house._

_ "__**You guys alright?**__" he questioned calmly. The humans only nodded their heads before he stepped outside to greet the deranged makai. He was to order the kaimerians to attack but the look of fear on their face stopped him cold. He turned and found Tsukune and Kyouko in their respective forms grinning savagely._

_ "__**Big brother, so good to see you once more,**__" both Tsukune and Kyouko said at the same time. Varron snarled before he transformed himself in a tornado of flames. As he took a step forward, he roared in anger only to stop as he found that Tsukune had his eyes closed in a calm fashion. _

_ "__**…why are you so deathly calm, little brother?**__" he asked finally. The grin never left Tsukune's face…it only widened as he opened his eyes to reveal them glowing red. And for the first time in his life, Varron was actually scared…no…afraid would be the correct term to use at this point._

_ "__**Varron…I think it's time to introduce to you a friend of mines from long ago,**__" Tsukune replied. "__**In fact, she's dying to see you once more.**__" He lifted his head to the heavens and screamed, "__**Bound to me by the blood and pride of the draconians, I call upon you from your slumber and aide your friend…behold…the dragons wrath, SASHA!**__" An ear-splitting roar shook the grounds as a huge red lightning bolt crashed to the ground behind Tsukune, creating a dust cloud behind him. When the dust settled, they saw a towering blood red dragon whose black and red slitted eyes set on immediately on Varron. Spikes were protruded from her arms and legs while her black wings ended with razor sharp sword-like appendages. Tsukune only patted his towering familiar on her head and she purred gently before growling at Varron who was shaking with pure genuine fear._

_ "__**Bro,**__" Kyouko replied softly as her guns materialized in her hands as she twirled them in her hands. Varron couldn't do anything but gulp at the massive creature that had him in her sights. "__**…you get to be the first one that teaches Sasha here on this lovely little thing call…fetching.**__" As soon as the words left her mouth, Tsukune was in his face in an instant and kicked him high into the air while Sasha growled before launching after him._

_ Oh this…is not going to be fun, Varron thought as he saw the enraged familiar closing in on him._

_Youkai academy_

_ Everyone was fighting vigilantly for awhile but soon fatigue started to kick in. Kokoa and Yukari was on the verge of losing consciousness while Moka, Ayane, and Issa was on a knee trying to recover due to the lack of blood._

_ "For such uncivilized creatures…they are amazingly strong," Issa muttered. "I rather be fighting Tsukki at this moment."_

_ "__**Are you kidding me, father?**__" Moka asked. "__**It's not their power that is draining us…**__"_

_ "It's the sheer numbers that they have that is overpowering us," Ayane finished. She looked on and found that Exodus was still fighting but she too feared that he was starting to get weaker if this keeps up. _

_ "I'm not one to believe in these sort of things but…a miracle needs to occur if we are to save this school."_

_ "__**…miracle is here.**__" A huge crystalline stalagmite erupted from the ground, impaling one of the creatures. It roared in pain before turning to dust. The youkai looked up and found Cervantes and Hitomi floating in the air, glaring at the kaimerians. As they touched down, a hand erupted from the earth which Cervantes casually grabs and yanks, pulling Rex out from the earth. As he lands, the ground shook just as Ruby floated down next to Yukari who all but hugged her tightly stating on how much she missed her. And finally came Kal appearing next to Keito which caused her to jump. Kal could only shake his head as he winked at her._

_ "Hey…we're not here to fight against you," he began as eight knives appeared. As his six hands grabbed six of them, the other two floated to the hands of Keito herself. "We're to fight with you!" Inwardly, she sighed with relief knowing that he was not here to harm her once more…which left Rex to deal with Kokoa._

_ "__**I hope you understand that the ass whooping you received was only business right?**__" he asked her, smiling gently at her. A muscular arm was lifted in the air towards Kokoa to which she took the invitation well as she sunk her fangs into the makai's wrist. As she drank her fill, her red eyes shifted to bright yellow and widened as she felt the makai gods blood flowed through her. When she finished drinking her share, she turned to father and grinned. Issa's eyes widened to saucers as the other youkai shuddered at the power that Kokoa was now radiating. From a distance, Exodus could only chuckle as he drained the life and blood out of his victim._

_ This is going to be interesting, he thought to himself as he landed with his fellow makai and youkai. Before he could speak once more, Kokoa's youki burst from her, her now silver hair dancing in her energy and the most obvious thing became pain stakenly clear to the others…_

_ …Kokoa had ascended to S class…and Moka and Issa couldn't be any more prouder. _

_ "__**Father.**__" The others did a double take. Even her voice had changed in this form. Rex even saw that same energy that she wielded enter Koumori and he grinned maniacally before transforming into a double edge scythe. Before anyone could speak, a magical seal appeared below the group and they felt their power returning to full strength. They looked up and found Tenmei with the Rosario of Judgement in his hands, looking from Issa to Kokoa._

_ "…you do realize that she is now going to need a seal for those powers now right, Issa?" he asked him, causing Issa to chuckle. He then looked up and glared at the intruders with murderous intent. "You dare…come to my dimension uninvited and cause harm to my students? Are…you…__**INSANE!**__" As his youki burst from him, a shadowy apparition appeared behind him, mirroring everything that Tenmei was doing._

_ The founder of Youkai Academy was officially pissed._

_As the group recuperated and turned to the kaimerians who were now backing away but stopped when they felt a wall made of crystal and earth blocked their escape. The youkai and makai that are nights laughed whole heartedly before getting into a fighting stance._

"_This is how it should be…youkai and makai working for the same goals," Ruby replied as her eyes glowed purple._

"_You wanted to destroy this school," Omelia replied with a voice filled with venom. "But you forgot one simple kink in your ideas…us."_

"_**As knights, we are charged with the protection of all living beings…humans and monsters alike,**__" Rex replied as his war hammer appeared in his hand._

"_**I may have been involved with your creations,**__" Exodus began as his sword glowed eerily. "__**But you will not be allowed to harm the innocent.**__"_

"_That's right," Kal replied. "So…if you guys want some…" Moka cracked her knuckles as Hitomi's hair was whipping about everywhere. Cervantes had crossed his arms across his chest and grinned while Keito and Kal crouched in a feral position with their knives pointed out._

"_Come get some!" Ayane finished as her eyes turned to blood red and her energy exploded around her._

Varron had lost his ever loving mind and the combined forces of synntech and Fair Tale attacked the school…biggest mistake of their lives. Who will prevail? Find out on next chapter of rise of the makai lord.


	19. The End to The Beginning

Oh god…now I know I've been out of the loop for too long. I've been so focused on school and the military that I have forgotten about my poor, poor, sorry excuse of a story.

Xanatos: oh would you just shut the fuck up?

Make me!

Xanatos: Nah…I'll just have Moka suck the life out of you and what not (turns to Moka and flashes her fangs). I'm sure she will enjoy that a little too much.

…no thank you…Tsukune could you do the disclaimer please…while I'm in one piece?

Tsukune: No prob. Kaosgod doesn't own R+V nor its characters…though I do love what he did to me.

…quit kissing ass…you're still going to die.

Tsukune: Goddammit!

Youkai Academy

Youkai academy…a place of learning. A place where monsters across Japan come to these separate dimensions and learn to co-exist with humans along with learning the basic necessities to survive in the human world.

On this day…it didn't look much of a place for learning. More like a warzone. Exodus watched half amused as the bell tower of the school came toppling down. All Kohaku and Kali could do was chuckle at the condition of the school as they looked towards the headmaster of the academy.

"…meh, it was time for it to be remodeled," he replied with a huge grin on his face. Issa only looked down and noticed the creature that he still had by his throat. The creature hissed before Issa rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, breaking the creature's neck before turning to ashes.

"Unworthy soulless creatures," he muttered before his hair returns to jet black. He turns and found his youngest daughter, Kokoa, crouched on the ground staring at him with glowing yellow eyes. Her enemy's blood began dripping from the corners of her mouth as she grinned at him. Issa could only smile as he turned to his other daughter who just returned to her normal form.

"I would have to agree with you on that one, father," she began. "But if it was for the sake of protecting the place I've come to love, then it was worth…"

"Wasting our powers on the weak?" Ayane finished for her, causing the others to laugh as Ayane's pride as a vampire returned to her for a brief moment before resting her eyes on Exodus who only looked at her. "As for you…you…are a fool for starting this in the first place." Before he could even defend himself, he was stopped with a direct burst of demonic energy from Ayane. "_BE SILENT!_" Exodus growled before restraining himself in front of his ex mate. "I had to sit there…time and time again…calming Xanatos down from his Kaimerian rages. I've seen him as only the strongest of your kind and yet I've only seen him outside of battle crying that his life was never the same after what you did to him…YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER!" All eyes turned to Exodus with hatred in their eyes until something in the way that Exodus was acting made them stop in their tracks.

"…you…might want to get out of the way," he replied calmly as he bowed his head and braced for…something to attack him.

"Now why would we do something like that?" Omelia asked through clenched teeth. Before he could answer, he was seen flying back from an unseen hit towards the wall of the school. Unable to take the vibrations from his body hitting the wall, the whole school toppled to the ground.

"Well…there goes the deposit for the school, eh, Tenmei?" Exodus whispered as he was lifted in the air. He looked down and noticed Xanatos appear before him with eyes glowing red with rage.

"You…ASSHOLE!" Xanatos bellowed, his demonic energy swirling around him with his rage. Exodus calmly clucked his tongue as he looked over at Ayane out the corner of his eyes.

"_That_," he then motioned his head towards his enraged brother. "Is why." He then grunted in pain as he felt his brother's grip around his neck tighten. "I take it…things didn't go so smoothly…in the human world?" His answer was only answered with Xanatos squeezing tighter around his neck.

"Do you realize what you and your sideshow freaks have done?" Xanatos all but yelled. "It was by your companies hand that now an emergency meeting with the makai's will now be held." He then turned his back on his brother to eye his fellow makai. "To issue our punishment." Rex only shook his head slowly as Cervantes growled in anger, realizing what Xanatos' words meant. Kal only voiced his anger quite well.

"You're lucky that I'm not as powerful as your brother let alone that I respect his wishes," he began as he spit out towards Exodus' foot. "Otherwise, I would drop you right where the fuck you stand!" Hitomi looked over at Cervantes as she noticed emotions that were playing on his face.

"Baby, what did Xanatos meant when he said to issue your punishment?" she asked, afraid of the answer she was about to receive.

"Inconceivable!" Exodus exclaimed. "There is no way the elder makai's could punish you for your activities on earth unless…unless…" He then saw the look on brother's face and his eyes widened. "By the gods, no."

"Yes, brother," Xanatos replied bitterly. "You catch on quickly!" Ayane only cried into her hands as she knew why they were to be punished. After drying her eyes, she stood between her mate and his brother and looked him in the eyes to calm him. She needed him calm for what she is about to learn…although…she may already know what has happened.

"…what happened to Lord Tsukki, my love?" she asked. Moka's head shot up immediately and rushed towards the trio of gods. As the rest of Tsukune's friends ran towards Xanatos while Issa only shook his head, Xanatos only closed his eyes before looking into Moka's bi colored eyes.

"…I'm sorry…Moka," he murmured as a tear slowly fell from his face.

_Flashback three hours ago Human world._

_ Varron was seen bouncing off the streets off Tsukune's neighborhood like a rock skipping over water until he rammed his hand into the earth to stop him only to look up and see Tsukune's massive familiar flying towards him from above._

_ "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed as he dodged at the last minute…running into Kyouko. She smiled as inhaled deeply and let out an ear splitting shriek that broke the glass off of cars and windows all around her but sent Varron flying back into Tsukune's foot._

_ "__**Really, brother, you do need to watch where you're going,**__" he began. "__**If you run around blindly and not pay attention, you could end up running into a wall.**__" Screaming out in frustration, Varron reared back to hit him but Tsukune only caught it easily in his hand. Both he and Varron looked at the appendage in shock before looking at each other. "__**I really have been itching to say this in homage of my girlfriend, Moka.**__" He then turned and found a kaimerian coming towards him so he leaned back to allow the creature to hit Varron. After Varron recovered, he saw that his brother sprung back up and grabbed the creature by its legs and used it as a makeshift bat and swung towards Varron who flew up into the air for the third time during the fight. Not far from the big fight, Kyouko and Xanatos turned and found Tsukune flying towards his older brother. Kyouko grinned at her mentor before she allowed him to hold on to her gun as he channeled his energy into the shot before she fired towards Varron. Tsukune looked back and grinned as he conjured his energy into his right hand. _

_ "What are you doing!" Varron shouted as the energy from his sister's gun came in contact with Tsukune's hand. He then muttered to himself, "Oh…this is going to hurt…or leave a mark…or maybe both."_

_ "__**Simply put…know…your…PLACE!**__" Before his fist connected to his brother's jaw, Xanatos sent a quick mental warning to the humans around them._

_**Brace for shock, people! **__Quickly, Kasumi and her husband ran back into their house and ducked underneath the table just in time to feel a tremendous shockwave rock the house to its foundations. Outside, creatures were screaming while only Xanatos could only chuckle as Tsukune's energy was causing the winds to pick up tremendously, his coat whipping about as Kyouko's hair was blowing in all directions._

_ "__**…I'm so proud of him,**__" she replied finally as the winds died down and found Tsukune landing gracefully on his feet while Varron and the others landed roughly on the ground._

_ "__**Hmm…I'll give him an eight on his performance,**__" Xanatos replied before he turned and found Sasha quietly behind a group of surviving Kaimerians. She slammed her tail onto the ground, causing the creatures to cry out in surprise before being knocked into the air by Sasha's spiked tail. She looked down at Xanatos and animalistic chuckle before flying up to the heavens and disappearing. "__**Scratch that…now that I will give a ten. Fought truly like a makai lord.**__"_

_Youkai academy._

_ The kaimerians didn't know what to expect…especially since the arrival of the knights into the foray but one thing was clear that was going through their heads._

_ They were not going to survive the oncoming onslaught._

_ Kokoa, who was too drunk off her power, was the first one to take off, handling at least three of them before the others decided to join in but not without Kurumu shaking her head with amusement._

_ "…and I thought she was energetic when trying to get Moka to fight," she said to Mizore before they took off as well. Ayane had flown after Kokoa but was ambushed by a dozen of the creatures. Before she reared back with her claws, a pillar of dark energy erupted from the ground, incinerating the creatures. She looked back and saw Exodus grinning at her from ear to ear._

_ "__**Do watch your back, young goddess,**__" he replied as he leaned on the hilt of his sword. Ayane snarled before she turned and grabbed an unsuspecting creature and slammed it to the ground and drove her foot through its chest. She then loomed over the scared creature as she sniffed its blood before burying her fangs into its neck before ripping a chunk of meat from it. Before the creature breathed its last breath, she lifted the creature into the air and threw it back at Exodus' general direction as he moved his head at the last possible minute. He looked back and stared hard at Ayane's prideful smirk on her face._

_ "Do know I can handle anything, traitor," she replied darkly before taking off towards Issa, leaving Exodus to nod his head._

_ "__**…ouch,**__" he muttered before getting on his horse. Not far away, Hitomi was surrounded but her metallic hair whipped about, either constricting them and turning them to stone, or impaling them. When one got too close, she leaned her body to the right and struck the small of its back with a palm strike that knocked it into the air. As she looked up, three of her snake like hair rushed forward one at a time and struck the creature in three different places before turning completely into stone. She looked to her right and saw Moka who was facing off against an extremely big Kaimerian._

_ "Heads up, Akashiya!" she yelled before her hair wrapped around the stoned creature she had in the air and threw it towards Moka's general direction. She looked back and saw the statue coming closer to her as she forced her youki into her legs and did a back flip, her foot connecting the huge creatures jaw that lifted him in the air for a few seconds before she recovered with the statue in her hand._

_ "__**As the Americans say it, 'batter up!'**__" Moka exclaimed as she reared back and swung with all of her energy as it connected at the creature that was still in the air. With a sonic boom, the creature took off to the skies as Hitomi followed the creatures orbit. "__**And it's a hard drive to center field and it is going…going…**__" Both Hitomi and Moka cringed as they felt the creature land somewhere in the horizon, the earth slightly trembling before they looked at each other and grinned._

_ "Gone, babe," Hitomi murmured before her hair rammed into the ground. Moka looked directly where Hitomi was staring at before running towards them, her blue eyes glowing as Uroburos erupted from the ground, slithering alongside Moka._

_ 'Moka, jump upon my back,' it replied in her mind. She did just that and the grand snake rose up off the ground. 'Our Missstress and your energiesss can combine through me, young one. Put your handsss on my temple and charge your energy.' With curiousity getting the best of her, Moka had placed her hands onto its temple and gave it some of her dark energy while Hitomi did the same through her hair. The results were catastrophic. Uroburos opened its mouth with the combined energies of Moka and Hitomi in its mouth forming. From a distance, Kokoa was twirling her scythe around as she battled her own fair share of kaimerians. She backed up to her father and he gave out a sadistic laugh as he fought with his daughter._

_ "I never had this much fun since my fight with Akasha," he replied. Before she could create a comment to that one, she had found one of the kaimerians too close to her liking so she had back flipped over her father only for him to grin before disappearing from the creatures view. It cocked its head to the side before feeling a blade against its neck. It turned slowly to see the glowing yellow eyes of a demented vampire._

_ "__**Sadly…I'm not having fun,**__" she muttered as she grinned. The creature reared back to hit but it felt a hand clasp around its wrist. Looking back, it saw Issa sporting the same grin he had from before focusing his youki in his legs._

_ "…minohodo…o SHIRE!" he shouted as he kicked it in the abdomen as its head was sliced cleanly off from Kokoa's weapon. With a flick of her wrist, the blood that was on the weapon had scattered to the ground as she looked over to where Keito and Kal were brandishing their knives and slashing at the kaimerians with precision, however, Kokoa being Kokoa, gathered youki into her hand…the same hand that was holding up her scythe. She figured that if Rex could make the ground shake, why can't she. Rex had only laughed as he back hand one the creatures._

_ "__**Heh Heh…Kokoa about to make big boom boom!**__" he exclaimed as Terra perched on his shoulder and screeched._

_ "__**Spiders!**__" she screamed as she raised her weapon in the air. "__**JUMP!**__" As she twirled the weapon slowly, she raised it one more time before slamming it into the ground. And as she thought, stalagmites covered in blood covered the ground and went straight for the group of kaimerians. Keito and Kal looked over and saw what was coming and jumped as high as they possibly could…being spiders and all, that wasn't a problem with them. As the creatures went straight up in the air, both spiders had spun their web around at least one of them before landing and with inhuman strength, they swung them around as if they weighed nothing, knocking into other kaimerians before letting go, the two kaimerians screaming in the distance before disappearing from view. Keito then looked down with a confused look on her face, to which Kal had noticed._

_ "Noticing how strong you've gotten?" he asked calmly. This caused heads to turn, especially Kuyo. Before anyone could ask, Kal had only laughed before he said, "You'll have to wait until later…the gods are pretty iffy about that!" The pair of succubae and snow maidens only shook their heads before looking at each other and then back at the creature's number…and grinned wickedly. In an instant, an army of succubae and snow maidens had appeared either due to illusions or ice clones. Either way, the kaimerians couldn't tell the difference._

_ "CHARGE!" the exclaimed as they army rushed after a bunch of scared genetically created creatures but all activities stopped cold as they felt the energies that was being built up for a long period of time. Even before they turned to the source, the heard two voices that spelled imminent doom._

_ "__**If anyone of you who is fighting to protect the school doesn't want to die,**__" Moka began ending with Uroburos finishing the statement._

_ 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR WAY!' the snake shouted as its mouth was now filled with an eerie grayish colored energy. As Uroburos reared back, it shouted once more, 'CORRUPTIS STONE!' The remainder creatures had looked at each other before looking back at what would be there impending doom and spoke for the first time that the knights had ever known. _

"…_oh…shit!" they exclaimed as Uroburos had fired off the beam of energy with the fighters and knights barely getting out the way in time as it collided with not only the remainder of the kaimerians but that of the school itself. As the smoke cleared, they saw that Hitomi had crouched to the ground due to exhaustion as Moka looked over at the destruction that the two created. And what she saw made her eyes wide._

_ "…__**whoa,**__" she murmured as she felt Hitomi come up besides her. The kaimerians were only standing black diamond statues before being shattered by unseen forces. She had then looked over to the others who had a look of shock on their faces. Only Cervantes and the others were clearly impressed…and humored._

_ "Umm…that's how the cookie crumbled?" Kal asked finally as he found his voice. The others quietly chuckled before they succumbed to laughter that had spread out throughout the school._

_Aono residence_

_ Before the celebration could commence, Tsukune and the others had felt a chilling form of energy coming towards them. They looked over and found a woman with tan like skin and silver hair approach them. Varron had taken this chance to escape from them while the woman grinned at them._

_ "It's so good to see the current lord of the makai's," the woman replied. "Gyokuro Shuzen, head in charge of Fairy Tale. I can't help but noticed that you have an immense amount of…"_

_ "__**Shut up, bitch,**__" Xanatos replied as he formed his massive blade from out of nowhere. "__**I know that you and synntech had merged your companies and I must say that I am not impressed. Besides…you already had corrupted me…I will not be corrupted any more than I already am.**__"_

_ "__**I suggest you leave my neighborhood while you can, Shuzen," **__Tsukune replied through clenched teeth. "__**No one is joining your damn corporation.**__" He then noticed a look of anger before melting away into calmness. She then grinned._

_ "I see…very well…then I suppose that the life of your mom and dad have to persuade you," she said finally. Before Tsukune and Kyouko could question her, they both heard something very fragile being pierced. They turned slowly to the source and found Varron with both his arms rammed into the bodies of Kasumi and Kenji. Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw that Varrons makaim surging._

_ "…I thought I told you that I hated humans and would make you suffer, little brother," he stated before he grabbed the heads of Tsukune's mom and dad and yanked his arms back, snapping their necks. _

_ "__**NNNOOOOOO!**__" Kyouko screamed at the top of her lungs. Xanatos could only stand still after seeing the massacre of his younger lord's family. He then felt a pulse in Tsukune's energy. He turned and found him with his head lowered but his shoulders shook with anger before looking back up at Varron with murderous intent in his eyes._

_ "__**You bastards!**__" he shouted before rushing towards Varron…only for Gyokuro to appear before him and snap her hand back which held an item that was unknown to the others but very familiar to him._

_ "__**Tsukki, don't!**__" he exclaimed but it was too late to shout his warning as she rammed the said object into Tsukune's heart. From an inside perspective, Gyokuro had shattered the object, an alien like transformer, and its energy was coursing violently inside him._

_ "__**ARRRGHHH!**__" he screamed as it felt like something was crawling inside of him and eating him from the inside out. His whole body twitched and convulsed as he felt pain upon which the likes that he has every felt until he felt the vampiress ripped her arm out of him. With the kaimerian energy now coursing through him, Tsukune had fell to his knees, his eyes changing from black to yellow before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell face first into the ground. Xanatos had watched it going in slow motion, painfully being reminded of the same thing happening to him…to feel what humanity you had in your body being slowly corrupted and ripped away from him. Kyouko's sobbing had brought him back to the present as he looked around and noticed that Varron and Gyokuro had disappeared from plain view. He had bowed his head slowly before Kyouko had screamed at the top of her lungs once more, this time with a purpose. Cars around them had exploded from the shockwaves of her voice as windows had shattered. She stopped only when she felt Xanatos' hand on her shoulder. He shook his head slowly as he looked down at Tsukune as white colored energy was coursing through his veins. He growled before that same energy had coursed through his veins as well as he walked forward slowly towards the remainder kaimerians as dark shadow dragons erupted from the dark pillar of his energy._

_ Xanatos was clearly living up to his namesake as the new horseman of death._

Present time, Youkai Academy

Moka had cried furiously in her father's eyes as Kokoa had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not only her beloved she had lost, but the lives of the two humans that meant more to him than anything. Hitomi had clutched Cervantes by the arms as he bowed his head. Only Kal had responded.

"I so wish I could kill you now," he replied to Exodus who was still being held in the air by Xanatos. "I don't see why you don't just kill him, Xanatos. He just fucked us all!" Exodus only chuckled, shaking his head at Kal's anger.

"My brother doesn't even have the guts to-urrk!" he began before he felt his life-force violently drain from him. He looked up and saw a look of hatred from his twin brother. Xanatos' eyes become as black as coal as it glowed along with the kaimerian mark. Then a pillar of darkness erupted from the ground around him, forcing everyone to back up slowly from the energy. When the pillar faded, it wasn't a pissed off makai that Exodus was staring at…but a seriously pissed off kaimerian. Two sets of horns, one coming off in front of him and then to the sides of his temple had decorated his mouthless face and the hands that were holding him were instead claws made of an unknown organic material. The tendrils that made up his hair blew wildly within the storm of his own power as he glared at his brother with enough hatred that would've made the devil cry.

"…is that a kaimerian?" Mizori asked while she clutched her moms arm. Ayane could only nod her head as she slowly walked towards her enraged mate. "But the others were monstrous…he's…"

"This is a kaimerian with a soul," Ayaned murmured. "A kaimerian that has independent thoughts and feelings…a creature of honor." She then placed a hand on her mates arm and that noticeably calmed him down enough for him to throw his brother towards the gate. A portal of darkness appeared behind Exodus as he slowly got up from the ground.

'…**this…is far from over, brother,**' Xanatos replied bitterly. '**Next time…I **_**WILL **_**have the guts to kill you. It is because you're family that I don't do such a thing now!**' Xanatos inhaled then exhaled as the corrupted energies of his kaimerian powers swirled around him before dissipating, revealing him in his true form. "I suggest you start running…I will not hold them back if you stay any longer. If you stay in your weakened state…why…I believe that Yukari could kill you…and that will be a hell of a feat for a thirteen year old." Exodus could only look at the witch child and noticed that her eyes glowed purple and at the moment, he believed every word that his brother had said. He was weak enough to be killed by her. He then nodded his head before turning around but not before saying something to his brother.

"…you're welcome," he said before stepping through the portal. As soon as he was gone, the students who had come to know Tsukune had mourned once more for his loss. It was a dark day indeed as Xanatos looked behind him and saw Ayane hold out her arms to him. Fuck honor…fuck if everyone saw him, he simply placed his arms around Ayane…

…and cried.

Three days later. (Cue music My Immortal by Evanescence)

A memorial service was being held for not only Tsukune but of his human mother and father. All had attended this sad event save for the makai counsel who had to be tried for their inability of protecting the lord of makai. Even the staff had shed tears for the student that slowly tore down the walls of hatred to work with humans…especially Issa Shuzen.

'Gyokuro Shuzen," he murmured. The vampires hearing had picked up on the name and that sent waves of anger flowing through them. "I swear, Moka…she will pay for what she has done to him." Moka could only nod her head as she turned to Kokoa.

"…she is no longer my mother," Kokoa replied as her eyes glowed yellow. "That woman is now my enemy." She then turned to her sister and placed a hand on top of her sisters. "She will die for this." Kokoa had surprised her father but no one could blame her for her feelings on the matter. She had hurt her sister…no one does that and gets away with it. He turned his attention back to the podium to find Tenmei giving his speech.

"Tsukki Keraburu…or for those who know him as Tsukune Aono…was a man filled with compassion for his friends and believed in the mission of this academy," he began. "To hear of his passing as well as his families passing brings pain to even my heart. His death shall not be in vain. A moment of silence please." Everyone had bowed their heads and gave a prayer to their fallen friend…in Issa's case, a future son; Kokoa's case, a future brother and in Moka's case…a lover…and a blood mate.

(End My Immortal)

A few hours later, everyone that was involved with the climactic battle to save their school got together in the newspaper clubroom. Hitomi had hung back and leaned her back against the door.

"It's time for us to go," Omelia replied sadly. "We have to report to my mate that our mission was a failure."

"Not all in failure," Moka responded as she stood up and faced Omelia. "We have thought about this for a long time and I feel that we all have come to an understanding." Omelia cocked her head to the left as she stared at Moka…and she had a funny feeling on what this decision that these young ones had come to an agreement on. A smile slowly crept up Ayane's face as she faced Omelia and winked at her. "We would like to be on your team of knights, Lady Omelia." That did it…that was the last straw as she did something she thought she would never do in a situation like this…

…she laughed whole heartedly. Finally shaking her head from her fading laughter, she looked at everyone ranging from Issa to even Yukari who had nodded their heads in unison.

"Issa, Tsurara and Ageha can join our ranks," she stated. "But I will not have children join our squad."

"WHAAT!" Even Ayane had to cover her ears and chuckled.

"Easy, everyone," she began. "Omelia stated that you guys can't join _now_." She motioned for the adults including Ruby to step forward and walked through the portal. "No one said anything about you joining _after _high school." A feral grin formed on everyones face as the knights, both old and new, stepped through the portal and disappearing from the Youkai world.

"Huh," Keito began. "Going from enforcers of peace in this academy to knights for the humans…should be interesting."

"Interesting indeed, my friend," Kuyo stated as he nodded his head. Yukari, however, had a frown on her face. Before anyone could ask, she looked up at Moka and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess this may be a bad time to say this," she began. "But how am I supposed to fulfill my dreams of being the meat between the vampire sandwich?" Everyone fell back anime style while Yukari could only drop her head in embarrassment.

…but it was Moka who had laughed whole heartedly despite that she had lost the one she lost and soon, the whole room shook with laughter that seemed contagious.

Tsukki, she thought to herself. Your death shall not be left unpunished. As soon as I become a knight, I shall cut my enemies down. It was a promise that she was going to keep.

To be concluded

...

…

_Prelude_

Makai kingdom

Xanatos had walked the halls of his castle, passing servants by as they bowed towards him. He had reached a dead end but the walls have opened up and revealed a secret chamber that had looked like a lab. He then walked slowly through the lab and came to a halt in front of a man-sized cylinder chamber that held a creature that was silver in color and had a tigers head. He slowly looked down and noticed a dragon's head that had covered the chest of the creature. The creature also had sharp claws and a sharp two and a half foot blade that came out from both elbows. Xanatos had smiled before shaking his head as he looked at the left hand of the creature and noticed a mark glowing on the left hand. Its design was a dragon's head that was devouring a bloodied moon. Xanatos could only chuckle as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"You know," he began as he felt his fellow makai/kaimerians walk into the room. "I really…really…really hated lying to them about what happened to you…young lord…Tsukki." As soon as his name was spoken, his eyes shot open and started glowing.

And that is the end of this story…sorry that I took so long into writing it. The story shall be concluded in a story that I'm thinking about having two worlds colliding. You'll just have to standby for that to occur. Until then, peace.

Translation

Minohodo o shire: Know your place


End file.
